


Loki’s Find

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Loki finds his zing, Master/Servant, Telekinetic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki has been captured by SHIELD while he’s on a mischief-making jaunt.  He’s not overly concerned; he’s actually rather curious about what the mortals will do with him.  Then another prisoner is placed into the cell next to him.  The prisoner tells him that she’s there to rescue him, and he is intrigued by that.  SHIELD makes just a brief appearance here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in Knowhere before ending up in Asgard. Thor hasn’t been banished to Midgard, the Avengers (as we know them) don’t exist, and Ragnarok hasn’t happened. Loki starts out with a slave/servant, but the relationship changes when he reaches Asgard with her. A/N: lines in italics are mental communications from Lyssa to the recipient. She can hear the thoughts of most people; they can’t initiate contact with her, but can respond to her once she speaks to them telepathically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in sections, and then pieced them together, so I hope the continuity is there. I’m working on plotting, which is not something I’m used to doing. I hope you enjoy this story. 😬❤️
> 
> ** edited: my “plot’ may go by the wayside...sorry, but I still hope you enjoy the story 😐

Loki, Norse god of mischief, lies and chaos, paced his glass cell restlessly.  He thought about his decision to visit Midgard and perhaps cause just a bit of mischief while he was there. 

It was a decision that he would come to regret somewhat.  He rarely bothered with Midgard, finding that the mortals were a bit boring, since they were not as advanced as the other realms.  Besides, they had forgotten the old ways. He, Thor, and Odin were now just myths, known only from stories in books.

Imagine his surprise when he’d actually been  _ captured _ by the creatures.  It was laughable, really.  Nevermind that he’d  _ allowed _ himself to be taken by an armed organization that called themselves “SHIELD,” whatever that meant.  He could escape at any time, truly, but was quite curious about what they would do with him.

So, now he paced his cell on an airship that was more technologically advanced than the vehicles in use during his last visit.  The walls of the cell were thick plexiglass, almost unbreakable. With his strength, he knew he could get out, but if the walls were broken, the cell would drop from the ship, with him in it.  He didn’t fancy the trip down or the sudden stop at the end.

Occasionally a pair of guards would come by to look at him, and he’d either ignore them, or stare them down.  When he did that, they’d usually scurry away rather quickly, and his mood would improve greatly.

His pacing was interrupted when he heard some type of alarm and activity throughout the level he was on.  He listened, trying to discern what was happening.

Some time later, he watched when two agents dragged another detainee past him and into the cell across from him. Once they’d closed the door, he got a good look at the person who was lying on the floor of the cell.

“She’s injured. Are you going to leave her like that?” He asked, curiously. “I thought Midgardians treated women with more care than this.”

“A medic is on the way,” one of the guards told him. “And she’s not as helpless as you think.”

They left the containment unit without another word, leaving Loki to watch the woman in the other cell.  He could see a mass of dark hair that obscured her features. She was slim and wore dark leggings with ankle boots and a dark, long sleeved tunic. Both garments had emerald green piping down the seams.

After a moment, she sat up and carefully looked around.  She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and grimaced as she touched a cut at the corner of her mouth and above her eye. She then pushed herself into a kneeling position. Her fingertips tested her ribs and she winced in pain before taking a deep breath.

Loki gave a start as she raised her eyes to him.  He was taken by the vivid emerald green color. They studied each other for a couple of minutes.

Lyssa had not seen anyone quite as handsome as the man across from her. He was tall, with jet black hair that touched his shoulders. His skin was pale and set off his light green eyes.  Long legs, broad chest, she thought to herself. He tilted his head at her after a moment.

_ My lord, I’ve been sent to rescue you. _

She didn’t speak out loud, but he heard the words directly in his head. One of his eyebrows curved upward in reaction to her choice of words.

“Rescue me?” He asked, a sardonic smile touching his lips.

_ Apologies. Retrieve you, is what I meant. _

“Ah, and who are you retrieving me for?” He asked, coming down on one knee so that he could see her face more clearly, since she was still kneeling.

_ My master. _

“And who would that be?”

_ Apologies, my lord.  I am forbidden to say, but I’m to bring you to him. _

“What is your name, pet?”

_ Lyssa. _

“What’s the plan, Lyssa?”

_ I will have to break the glass on both cells. Then we will be away. _

Loki looked at his hands for a moment, then glanced back up at her.

“You do know that these will drop from the ship once the glass is damaged?”

_ That’s why I will have to be quick. Do you object to my touching you? _

“By all means.” He smiled at her, standing and holding his hands out in a sweeping motion.

Lyssa nodded.  _ Then please step back a few paces. Give me a moment to gather myself. _

_ This day just turned more interesting,  _ Loki thought to himself, with a smile.

 

_ ******* _

“What’s going on here?”  Nick Fury stopped at the monitors that showed the two containment cells. Lyssa and Loki were staring at each other.

“They’ve been looking at each other for five minutes without saying a word. Maybe it’s love at first sight,” Someone replied with a laugh.

Fury watched as Loki stood and backed away from the cell wall.  The monitors then began to flicker and they all felt a slight vibration.

“Get a team down there now!”

What happened then was almost too fast to see, but the end result was that both cells dropped from the ship and the prisoners were gone.

*******

Loki felt the vibration, starting in the floor and traveling up through the soles of his feet. Lyssa had her eyes closed and was still kneeling.  He then heard faint cracking sounds as the plexiglass started to give way.

Suddenly, there were two man-sized holes in both cells. Large chunks of plexiglass flew in all directions.  Loki felt a sharp pain in his side as a piece hit him.

Lyssa dove through the one in hers, landed in the walkway between the cells, rolled to her feet and launched herself at Loki through the hole she’d made in his cell.  She wrapped her arms around him tightly and heard a grunt of pain.

Loki felt himself grab her arms, then there was blackness.  Then a blinding headache slowly roused him and he tried to sit up.

“You’re injured, my lord, please try to be still.”

Loki laid back. The voice wasn’t Lyssa’s and he didn’t recognize it.  He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dimly lit so he couldn’t make out the features of the person that had spoken to him.

“Where’s the girl?” He asked.

“Over there. Her wounds are being tended to.”

Loki could vaguely make out Lyssa’s figure from across the room. They were both in some type of infirmary.  He realized then that his armor had been removed and he’d been dressed in a soft shirt and trousers.

He raised his hands to his head. He remembered being hit in the side but nothing about a head injury.

“She’s broadcasting her pain to us all.”

“Can’t you sedate her?”

“She  _ is _ sedated.” The voice held a grim laugh. “As much as we dare.”

“How badly is she hurt?”

“Not that badly but she doesn’t always handle pain very well.”

Loki took a deep breath and pressed his palms against his eyes. He could stand pain but the one in his head was a sharp throbbing one that was the most uncomfortable he’d ever experienced.

“Your side is bruised, luckily there aren’t any broken ribs.  Here’s some tea to help ease you. We’ll give her more when possible, so that you can rest.”

Loki drank the liquid that was offered to him; it had an herbal flavor and was quite pleasant. He was then given some water.  He was able to sleep for a while until a voice woke him.

_ Water. _

The soft plea was in his head, which wasn’t hurting as badly as before.  He sat up, looking around the dimly lit room. No one else was there, and he looked again in Lyssa’s direction. She stirred slightly.

_ Please, water. _

He waited to see if anyone would come in, but after a few minutes, he forced himself up and over to where Lyssa was.  He poured a cup of water and carefully lifted her shoulders so that she could take a drink. He offered more until she sighed and relaxed.

Loki set the cup aside and looked at her. She was beautiful and he allowed his fingertips to lightly touch her cheek.  The healing cuts on her eyebrow and mouth were the only imperfections and those would soon fade.

He studied her in silence; she seemed young to be so strong with her telepathic ability and he wasn’t quite sure if she had teleported them off the ship or if she had used some other means.  Whatever she was capable of, he knew that she could be useful. Perhaps he could make a bargain with Tivan for her.

Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers had slid down her neck and to the center of her chest, which was exposed by the loose shirt she wore.  

He leaned over her and his lips had barely touched hers when her eyes blinked open.  Once again he felt the pain his head.

_ Have a care.  You don’t know the danger that you court. _

“And what would that be, pet?”

_ I could very easily scramble your brain or stop your heart… _

Loki felt a pressure in his chest and he was startled for only a moment.

_ I could do any number of things, all from the inside out, and no one would know what caused your death.  Is a kiss worth dying for? _

“That would depend on the kiss, or the woman.”  His smile was slightly predatory and he leaned toward her again, ignoring her threat. “You should use your voice now. My head hurts quite enough, thank you.”

Lyssa put her hands against his chest but he took her wrists and held them aside. His mouth found hers, softly at first, then became more demanding.  He finally pulled away but only because he heard someone approaching.

“Did she wake you, my lord?”

“She needed water and there was no one near enough to help her.”

“We weren’t expecting her to wake so soon. I apologize that you were disturbed.”

Loki declined help back to his own bed, and glanced back at Lyssa. She was already sleeping again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Heimdall.”

The Gatekeeper of the Bifrost on Asgard nodded silently as Thor approached him. Heimdall stared out over the cosmos while Thor stood beside him. 

“Mother is concerned about Loki. Can you see him?” Thor finally asked, quietly. 

Heimdall turned his head slightly, eyes scanning over the starscape. He gave a slight shake of his head. 

“I cannot see him now,” Heimdall replied. “He was last on Midgard.”

“Midgard?” Thor repeated, in surprise. “Why would he go there?”

“He doesn’t tell me his plans, and he did not ask me to send him.”

“How would he get there, then?”

“Thor, your brother is a powerful sorcerer. Apparently, he has other means to get where he wants to go.”

“Keep looking and let me know when you find him. Mother is concerned about him.”

“Of course.”

*** ~~~ ***

Several days later, Loki had recovered enough to leave the infirmary. Lyssa had already been sent back to her duties. His host would be unavailable for a several more days, so he took to wandering around the premises. 

He knew where he was, and wondered why the being known as The Collector had sent for him, or stolen him, rather. He didn’t feel threatened, but he didn’t like the unknown and not being in control. 

Taneleer Tivan’s residence, if you wanted to call it that, was located on a space station and covered many levels. The man collected anything, and the containers and collection cages were stacked ceiling high, with narrow trails between them. When a person looked up, the collection went as high as one could see. 

Carina, Tivan’s personal attendant, came into the room as he was looking around. She watched him nervously for a moment. 

“Do you require assistance, my lord?” She asked quietly. 

“I don’t imagine that he has any books amidst all this stuff?”

“Books?” She repeated. “Actually, he has a great many of those.”

“And where might I find them?” Loki asked. 

“They would be on one of the upper levels. If you take that staircase there, it will lead you to them. They’re five flights up.”

Loki nodded, then looked at her speculatively. “Where is the woman that brought me here? Lyssa.”

Carina paused for a moment. Tivan didn’t like for anyone to show interest in his property, and Lyssa especially was off limits. But when a prince asked a question, it was best to answer. Loki tilted his head at her, waiting on her response. 

“He doesn’t like for anyone to show interest in her,” she warned him softly. “But you will likely find her near the books, caring for them, even though she is forbidden to read them. She tends to stay in the upper levels to avoid the miners that sneak in here, trying to catch her unawares.”

Loki looked up and then quietly walked toward the staircase. When he reached the fifth level, it didn’t take him long to find the shelves of books. They were enclosed behind glass doors and he began to peruse the titles. As he walked up and down the rows of books, he became aware that Lyssa was near and in hiding. He could actually smell her unique scent. He smiled softly to himself. 

Lyssa had seen him coming up the stairs and had quickly found a favorite hiding spot amidst some containers. It was difficult for anyone else to find and one actually had to crawl into the cubby hole. It was her habit to hide from strangers in the archives unless Tivan had given her instructions otherwise, and she had only been sent to retrieve the prince of Asgard, not to interact with him. 

She heard his footsteps as he walked among the shelves but panicked when they stopped close to where she was hidden. 

“I know you’re here,” he said. He listened for a moment to see if he could hear her moving. “Hiding does no good, little one. I can smell you.”

Lyssa’s eyes widened in shock. How could that even be possible? She moved as silently as she could and smelled her arm and clothes. She wore no perfume and the soap she used to bathe with was always unscented. 

“Come, pet. Help me find a book.”

Lyssa stayed still when he moved again, this time coming closer to her. She could actually see his boots. She held her breath, and then he squatted so that he could peer into her spot. She yelped in surprise that he had found her so easily and had effectively trapped her. 

Loki held his hand out to her. “Show me the books.”

She hesitated but was conditioned to obey. Tivan might punish her, but he wasn’t here and Loki had given her a direct order. She ignored his hand and crawled out of her hiding spot. He stood when she did so then took her elbow to help her onto her feet and to keep her from bolting. 

Lyssa glanced over him quickly and realized that he wasn’t wearing his armor and leathers; he had on a dark green tunic of soft material with his black pants and boots. His clothes were still as elegant and expensive looking as the others he’d worn. 

Loki looked her over once he had her out in the open. She was taller than he expected but still just barely reached the level of his shoulders. She wore leggings, boots and a long sleeved shirt. A belt circled her hips, keeping the shirt hem securely in place. 

Every inch of her skin except her hands and face were hidden from view but the tight fitting garments did nothing to mask her figure. When she looked at him, he was startled to see the dark circles under her eyes. He also thought that she was rather thin. 

Her clothes and hair were covered with dust from the floor and containers. She also had something fastened around her neck that hadn’t been there before. He realized then that it was a slave collar. 

“The books?” He prompted her when she tried to pull her arm away from him. 

“I’m not allowed to touch them unless I’m cleaning them,” she said. 

Lyssa smoothed her hair nervously when he let her go and her eyes flicked around the area as if searching for something. Loki watched her, then followed when she lead him back toward the books. 

“Is there something in particular you’re interested in, my lord?” She asked, timidly. 

Loki wanted to smile at her choice of words; she had a charming naïveté although she was obviously an adult. 

“You may choose. I’ll read anything you suggest.”

Lyssa gave him a surprised glance. She went to a different section and looked over several titles, then carefully opened one of the glass doors. 

“This one.” She pointed it out to him. She wouldn’t take it down for him so he pulled it from the shelf. Despite the dust on the surrounding containers and shelves, the books were well taken care of and dust free. 

Loki examined his selection while she closed the case again. She looked at him expectantly. 

“Yes, this will do. I’ll bring it back when I’ve finished and you can choose another one for me.”

Lyssa nodded and started past him but he quickly slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him while setting the book aside. She tried to push away from him but he caught her arm and held it down at the small of her back. 

“No threats today?” He asked. 

She looked at him blankly. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t remember threatening me while we were in the infirmary?”

Lyssa’s eyes widened in fright. “I would never…”

“But you did,” he whispered, realizing that she didn’t remember the incident when he had kissed her. 

Loki slid his free hand up to the back of her neck and kissed her again. He couldn’t explain his attraction for her, but it was there and he had to taste her. She resisted as he explored her mouth carefully, fully expecting her to bite or to make his head explode as she’d threatened. 

After a few minutes, he buried his face into the side of her neck, struggling for control while she trembled in his arms. When he let her go, she bolted and was gone. 

“Until tomorrow, pet,” he murmured to himself. 

*****

That night, after her tasks were done, Lyssa was returned to her cell. Her belt was removed by Carina and she stood until the door was closed and locked before removing her boots and sitting on the cot. She sighed softly and rubbed her mouth. 

She thought about the prince as she removed her clothing in order to slip on her gown. She then slid into bed and pulled the blanket up over her. 

She didn’t know why he wanted to kiss her, but it wasn’t an unpleasant experience for her. She rather liked it, since it was an improvement over the roughness of the miners who frequently accosted her. Besides, Loki was simply beautiful with those green eyes, black hair and pale skin. Not to mention the height of him and the broadness of his chest. 

She fell asleep and dreamed of the man with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Loki had finished the book and went back up the staircase to get another one. He half hoped that Lyssa would be hiding again. She wasn’t among the books so he checked the hiding spot that he knew about. 

He stood quietly for a moment, listening. He thought he heard a voice then went toward it. He went over a couple aisles before he heard the sound again. A man’s voice speaking harshly. 

“Be still.” 

Loki was finally able see what was going on and he was incensed. Lyssa was being held against the wall by a grimy miner, who had her by the throat so that she couldn’t cry out. Her fists beat helplessly against his back. 

Lyssa’s eyes were closed when she was suddenly released and able to draw a breath. She sank to the floor gasping for air.

“Go.”

Loki’s voice was soft and deadly. She scrambled to her feet and fled. He listened until she was well away. Loki then twisted the dagger that he’d slid into the man’s ribs until the miner groaned in pain. 

“Touch her again and I will end you,” Loki told him. “You would do well to warn any others that may think to come in here after her. Am I understood?”

He released the miner, who slumped to his knees. “You found your way in, so find your way out.”

Loki walked away, periodically glancing back until the miner had gained his feet and dragged himself out of sight. He then went back to the book stacks and stood there for a moment. He turned on his heel and walked to Lyssa’s hiding spot. She was sitting on the floor though and looked up when he approached her. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked. 

“No, my lord. It happens more often than you think,” she replied shakily, rubbing her throat. “Have you finished your book already?”

“Hmmm. I’m a fast reader.”

He offered his hand to help her up and was rather surprised when she accepted it. She stood and dusted off her clothes. 

“Did you like it?”

“Very much so. Do you have another one for me?”

“I was looking for one that’s in a storage container. The shelves won’t hold them all. I didn’t have time to find it before….” she stopped short before continuing. “But I have different one.”

Loki followed her and once again, she opened the glass door and pointed to the book that she’d selected for him. He took it down and then picked up the one he had been returning. 

“Should I put this one back on the shelf for you?” 

Lyssa nodded and walked him to the shelf that the first book had been taken from. She closed the shelf door carefully after he’d put it back into its spot. 

Then, as if on cue, he put his hand at the back of her neck and drew her to him. He held onto her when she pulled back, her hands braced against him as he kissed her, once again gently exploring her mouth. 

_Please don’t, he will punish me severely._ Her voice in his head was plaintive and frightened. 

Loki let her push him away and then she stepped back, turning her face from him. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he told her softly. 

*****

The next morning, Lyssa took her usual route upstairs. She wanted to find that book for Loki and it was plaguing her. She spent most of the morning searching through the bins before she found it. She carefully dusted it off and assured herself that it wasn’t damaged. 

By that time, she’d worked off her breakfast but she knew no more food would be forthcoming until the next day. At about noon, she heard and saw Loki slowly coming up the steps. She set the book on the small desk and stood indecisively for a moment. She knew that she’d be better off trying to hide from him to avoid his attention on her, but she also wanted him to have the book.

Loki looked up when he heard running footsteps above him. He stopped and listened until they disappeared and smiled to himself. He reached the book shelves and could see that some things had been moved. Perhaps she’d found the book she’d been looking for. Then he saw it on the desk. He flipped through the pages and then put it down. 

Loki slowly walked around the shelves to where she’d been searching the bins. He could still detect her scent; it was stronger because she’d been sweating. He walked further, as quiet as a cat. He wondered if she’d taken the initiative to hide on a different level altogether.

Lyssa had only went two levels up and was hiding on top of some containers that were hidden from the catwalk above her and above eye level of the floor she was on. There was a nook where she was able to lie down and would very occasionally nap here when she could. 

She listened with baited breath to see if he could really find her. She could barely hear his steps but he was climbing the stairs. Then he went silent. 

It seemed like an eternity before she heard his amused voice in her ear. 

“Ah, little one, it’s like you’re not even trying.”

Lyssa slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking in surprise. His arm came across her waist and he pulled her down to the floor, keeping hold of her so that she couldn’t run. 

Loki twisted her arms behind her and held her tightly against him. He took a step, trapping her against a container that enabled him to press his body fully against her. He held her arms with one hand while the other went to the back of her head as usual. 

He looked into those emerald eyes, studying her intensely. He could tell that she was frightened of him and of the threat of Tivan’s punishment, but she was no match for his strength and he wouldn’t let her go. 

“Please don’t, you truly have no idea what he could do!”

Loki kissed her quickly, then let her go, but kept her from running from him. His grip on her wrist was firm but she couldn’t get free. 

“What would he do to you that has you so frightened?”

Lyssa took a deep breath and motioned for him to follow her. She placed her finger on her lips to indicate that they should be quiet. He let go of her as she led him up several more levels from the one that they were already on, but across from their current position. 

Her footsteps became softer as they approached a glass collection cage. The glass was cloudy with dust and condensation. Lyssa stopped short and pointed to it. Loki glanced at her and walked just a bit closer. He stopped when a hand scratched at the glass from inside the cage. 

Lyssa moaned softly and he looked at her again, disturbed to see tears flowing down her cheeks. She motioned for him to follow her again and led him back down to the level with the books. 

“Could you not help that creature?” Loki asked her. 

“It’s almost over,” she whispered miserably. “Anything I do would only prolong the agony.”

“But still…”

She shook her head and pointed upwards to the levels above them that seemed endless. 

“There are many more, thousands perhaps, if not millions. When I first got here, I could hear them all, until I nigh went crazy. Until he put this on me,” Lyssa touched the collar around her neck. “I don’t hear them all now, and it’s too late for most. I would never be able to find them all, in any case. Once they go into a cage, they’re forgotten.”

Lyssa swiped at her tears, leaving streaks across her cheeks. Loki understood then and walked toward her; that explained the dark circles under her eyes. She took a step back from him. 

“Be still,” he said softly, reaching up to wipe the dirt from her face. “Carina should not see that you’ve been crying.”

Lyssa tried to turn her face from him, but he held her chin firmly until he was finished. Then he released her. 

“Now, one last kiss, willingly this time, and I will go.”

Lyssa’s eyes met his then she raised her face toward him and tiptoed to press her lips against his. His hands gripped her wrists lightly until she moved back from him. 

He let her go, then moved to pick up the book she’d left out for him. 

“Lyssa!” 

A deep voice called from the lower level and she cringed. Loki tilted his head at her. 

“He’s back.” She wiped at her face again. “Your clothes, my lord, you’ve got dust on you. He shouldn’t see that.”

Lyssa turned to find something clean with which to dust him off and missed Loki moving his hand over his clothes, causing the dirt to fall off him. When she turned around she looked at him in confusion and he winked at her. 

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Lyssa!”

“Coming, master!” She called, looking over the railing. 

Loki’s eyes darkened and he looked away from her so she wouldn’t see. She wiped at her face once more and then got the worst of the dust off her own clothes. Tivan didn’t expect her to be entirely clean, but he wouldn’t want her to be filthy in front of a guest. 

She motioned for Loki to precede her down the stairs while she followed him a few paces behind. When they reached the main floor, Lyssa moved away from Loki to stand with Carina. Lyssa very carefully reached out with her mind to touch Carina’s to see if there was any danger, but the other girl was only tense in Tivan’s presence, as normal. 

“Prince Loki, I’m honored to have you in my home. A moment, while I consult with my staff?”

Loki nodded, watching silently. He tried to keep his eyes off Lyssa, so concentrated instead on Tivan’s shock of white hair. 

“Welcome home, master,” Lyssa said. “I trust your trip was successful?”

“Indeed, my dear,” he replied. “Any trouble during my absence?”

“No, master,” Carina replied. 

“Lyssa?”

“A miner was in here yesterday. There may be a complaint,” She told him reluctantly. 

Tivan nodded without asking any further questions. “Anything else?”

“One of the specimens on the eleventh floor…..” Lyssa could not finish her sentence and Tivan looked at her. “I found it too late.” 

He nodded again, knowing that she would be upset over the creature. 

“Start preservation as soon as it expires,” he replied. 

“Yes, master,” Lyssa took a shaky breath. “There are also a couple of bins of books that may have moisture damage. They were pushed out of their normal section. I know it’s not quite time to start the rotation but I wonder if I may start early?”

“You can start tomorrow. Well done, my dear. I’ve also heard that you’ve kept the prince occupied.”

Lyssa and Carina both stopped breathing for a moment and Loki noticed. 

“He asked to borrow something to read and I showed him the books and helped him choose a couple.”

“My lord Loki, I trust that the ones she helped to select for you were acceptable?” Tivan asked Loki with a smile. 

“Indeed,” Loki replied. “I have another here that she’s recommended.”

“Lyssa, since you’ve helped to make our guest comfortable, you may choose a book to take with you to your cell.”

“Truly?”

“Yes. Run along, make your selection.”

“Thank you, master,” she said softly as she walked toward the steps. 

She climbed slowly, not wanting to seem eager, but the closer she got to the books, the quicker she moved. Loki was absolutely simmering that she’d have the care of the precious items, but then be denied the pleasure of reading them. 

After a few minutes, she returned and showed Tivan which book she’d taken from the shelf. He nodded. 

“Carina, take Lyssa to her sleeping quarters now, then come back with some food and wine.”

Both women bowed their heads before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Carina returned with the refreshments, she served Tivan, then Loki at the table where they’d been waiting.  She bowed slightly, then retreated a short distance away in order to give them privacy and to be available in case more was required of her.

“I must admit, I’m at a loss as to why I’m here,” Loki said, sipping his wine.  “Although I do appreciate the effort it took to retrieve me from Midgard.”

Tivan waved his hand slightly. “It was no trouble, but I’m told that you were injured?”

“The injury was negligible and has almost healed.  Your servant did well, considering the task. She could not be expected to control the debris from the cells,” Loki replied, while selecting a piece of fruit from the tray that Carina had brought.

Tivan nodded his head slightly as he played with his wine glass. He then looked up at Loki.

“There have been a few freighters to stop by here, and discreet inquiries were made regarding a missing Asgardian prince,” Tivan said, with a smile. “There was a rumor that he was on Earth, but it was only a rumor until a ship passing through that quadrant intercepted Terran communications surrounding an alien visitor.”

“Why would a ship be in that area?” Loki asked. “Even Asgard rarely interacts with Midgard.”

“It was merely a pass-by, but some of the crew was a bit curious about the place, and listened in on a few of the conversations that they could hear,” Tivan replied, shrugging. “The Terrans weren’t ever aware of the ship’s presence.”

“So, someone deduced that the Asgardian prince was there?”

“Hardly, but they did recognize the name ‘Loki’, and as it so happens, the prince's name was the same.”

Loki smiled then, selecting another piece of fruit. “That still doesn’t tell me why I’m _here_.”

“Of course not.  The discreet inquiries that I mentioned were made on behalf of the queen of Asgard,” Tivan replied. “She is concerned about her son.”

“Ah,” Loki responded. “That would mean that Heimdall can’t find me.”

“Perhaps, but in any case, an associate of mine had plans to travel that way, so I sent Lyssa with him to retrieve you.  I’m sure the queen, or _king_ , of Asgard wouldn’t take kindly to the news that the mortals had captured you.”

“It was nothing to be concerned about,” Loki replied. “Just having a bit of fun.  I haven’t visited Midgard in centuries.”

“I thought as much,” Tivan said, with a smile.  “When you’re ready to return, I would be honored to arrange transport for you.  Until then, please remain as my guest.”

“I must say, my stay so far has been pleasant.  Your servants are very attentive and well trained.”

“I’m honored,” Tivan inclined his head slightly.  “Forgive me, but I understand that Lyssa has caught your attention?”

“She is eager to please, and knows the books.  My interest is only for help in selecting reading material,” Loki replied, carefully  

“I’ve been told that you stopped a miner from assaulting her.”

“She had no chance of fighting back,” Loki said. “I was returning a book when I happened upon him with his hand around her throat.”

“They’ve been warned to let her be, but the new ones always manage to find their way in here,” Tivan replied, frowning. “And their bosses always file a complaint if they’re injured by a guard, or guest.”

“Then they should learn to stay away from her,” Loki responded.

Tivan sat back in his chair with a slight shrug.  They were silent for a few minutes.

“The complaints can be quite tedious,” Tivan went on, almost to himself.  

“I’m curious to know if you would be willing to part with her,” Loki said, breaking the silence. “I currently find myself without an attendant, and she _is_ well trained.”

Carina started in surprise, a movement that Loki caught out of the corner of his eye.  Tivan didn’t notice, and seemed to be thinking over Loki’s comment.

“She has been here for awhile, and I am rather fond of her, but perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” Tivan replied, thoughtfully.

“Please keep in mind that I have no use for units or credits, therefore will have to offer something else to meet your price,” Loki told him.

Tivan was silent again as he thought something over.

“You know that I collect a great many things. I’m always looking for something that I don’t have.”

“What kind of things?”

“Artifacts, relics, species that may on the verge of extinction,” Tivan explained.

“I may have something to interest you,” Loki said, after a moment’s thought.  He held his hand out and after a soft gold flash, he held a belt, woven with gold thread with gold medallions decorating every few inches. Tivan could tell that it was ancient.

Loki placed it on the table and pushed it over so that Tivan could examine it.  

“It’s called Orion’s Belt, and it’s just a relic from a forgotten planet,” Loki explained. “It doesn’t have any special powers to it, just a reminder of an extinct culture.”

Tivan handled it carefully, and Loki could tell that he was very interested.  Tivan put it back onto the table.

“Yes, this is a fair exchange,” he said.  “I’ll have her sent to you. Do you want her now or in the morning?”

“Why wait?” Loki replied. “Have her taken to my rooms, please.  And have her bring her book and personal belongings, if she has any.”

After a bit, Loki was escorted back to his own rooms and found that Lyssa had already been brought to him.  She was in a kneeling position, with her side against the headboard of the bed. Her clothes had been removed, her long black hair was her only covering.  Her book was on the side table.

“What is this?” he asked the guard furiously.

Lyssa jumped at the sound of his voice and that’s when he heard the sound of the chains.  Her wrists were cuffed to the headboard, as well as her neck. The chain at the neck was so short that she was forced to remain upright to keep from being strangled.

Loki then noticed that she was slowly banging her head against the headboard.  He turned his gaze to the guard.

“She fights,” the man replied with a slight smile.  “She may even bite.”

“Get out.”

“Of course, my lord.  The key.” The guard laid the key to the chains on the bedside table.

Loki waited until the man had left before picking up the key and approaching the bed.  He sat down and reached up to brush her hair away from her neck and his anger was kindled again.  

He unlocked and removed the short chain.  Lyssa immediately went limp in relief, even though her wrists now bore her weight.  She coughed a couple of times as she drew a breath.

After he’d unchained her and had her lie down, Loki removed his shirt and tossed it aside.  The muscles in his arms and back rippled as he moved. He was tall and slim, but powerfully built.

Lyssa watched him nervously as she laid still;  she noticed the fading bruise on his side, realizing that she had done that when she’d stolen him from the helicarrier and from SHIELD.  She’d been the one to cause the injury, albeit accidentally.

“I did that,” she whispered, miserably.  

“I remember,” he replied.

He sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots, his back slightly to her, and Lyssa took the opportunity to sit up and crawl away from him.  He stopped what he was doing and sat up straight.

“You would do well to stay where I put you,” he said, without looking at her.

Lyssa froze for a moment, judging the distance between the opposite side of the bed and his proximity.  She decided to chance it and shrieked when he caught her around the waist and put her right back where he wanted her.

“If you continue to disobey me, you may not like the consequences,” he told her. “Now, don’t move.”

Loki reached for her feet and ignored her resistance as he put her legs under the covers then pulled them up over her.  He finished undressing and slid in beside her, propping up on his elbow to look at her.

“Listen very carefully.  I’m tired and wish to sleep. You will lie there quietly or you may sleep as well. If you move, I will know it,” he told her. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, my lord,” Lyssa replied, shakily.

“Turn onto your side.”

She obeyed and closed her eyes when he pulled into the curve of his body. He pillowed her head on one arm while the other went over her waist. His fingers lightly clasped her wrist.  Lyssa laid still, trying not to tremble at his closeness, and listened to his breathing.

She realized that the prince was her new master, and uncertainty set in. She knew what to expect from Tivan in most cases, but knew nothing about the Asgardian, and she couldn’t read him.

He had been gentle with her in the book stacks, but she didn’t know if that would last. Lyssa sensed that he could be quite ruthless and that he was used to getting what he wanted.

She studied the hand that clasped her wrist; his fingers were long and the bones fine, and she knew that he was very strong. Lyssa moved her wrist slightly and he gripped her just a bit more firmly. She used her free hand to very lightly stroke her thumb over the back of his hand, unaware that he was still awake and had felt her touch.

After a few minutes, she relaxed when his breath became slow and steady; it tickled the side of her neck and she soon drifted off to sleep, relaxing completely in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Loki woke to find that neither of them had moved. Lyssa was still sleeping soundly. He propped up carefully on an elbow to study her profile. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but something had intrigued him, otherwise he would never have made a bargain for her. 

He hadn’t known just how thin she was until she’d been brought to him. He leaned back from her just a bit to examine the scarring on her back. The scars were old and shallow but covered almost every inch of her, from her shoulders down to the pit of her back. 

She still wore the slave collar, and he’d learned that it also served to dampen her telepathic and telekinetic abilities by causing pain if she tried to use them. 

The feedback from it set her brain on fire and she in turn tried to block the pain it caused, which caused a vicious circle. She had learned quickly to try to avoid reaching out with her mind but she could not curb it entirely.

He then found himself running his fingertips slowly along her arm, enough to invade her sleep, but not enough to wake her. She sighed and he carefully eased her to her back and pushed her hair away from her face and neck. His fingers once again brushed across her skin. He traced the curve of her neck, shoulder, then down the center of her chest. 

Loki moved her hands above her head and watched her face while he stroked her stomach, then the tops of each thigh. Lyssa quivered and stirred, her back arching slightly when his fingers teased her. 

He moved over her, then anchored his chest on his elbows and began to kiss her neck and lips, until she did wake. She dug her elbows into his shoulders and chest as she tried to get away. 

“Be still,” he murmured, holding her head still so that he could kiss her. 

Lyssa trembled, and Loki could feel the dull throb in his head intensify with the increase of her fear and emotions. He pressed his forehead against hers briefly. 

“You must learn to control that,” he told her. 

Loki slid one hand behind her neck and continued to kiss her mouth gently, coaxing her to respond. She was uncertain at first, but soon started to tentatively kiss him back. She jumped when his teeth nipped at her lower lip, then groaned when his tongue soothed her. 

His pale green eyes held her dark green ones before he kissed her again, then he reached back and brought one of her knees up before claiming her body. He was surprised when she cried out and pushed at his chest again. 

Untouched. It was the last thing he’d expected and he was shocked at this discovery. 

He brought her other leg up, tilting her hips until he was fully seated within her. She moaned again and tears stung her eyes. 

“How long have you been here?” he asked.

“Almost all my life.”

“How is it that you have remained untouched in a place like this?”

“They were warned. Disobedience meant a life sentence in one of the collection cages.”

Loki buried his face into the side of her neck as he fought for control. It had been months since he’d had even a simple dalliance and he’d never even come as close to losing control as he was at this moment. He held as still as he could, but she was exquisitely warm and tight around him. 

“You’re not helping the matter,” he whispered as she twisted, trying to move him off her. “Just be still. It’s too late to stop and the pain will pass soon enough.”

His fingers slid into her hair and he held her still as he slowly began to move within her. She gasped again and pushed at his chest and arms. Loki ignored her efforts, concentrating only her face and the feel of her.

Soon, instead of pushing him away, her nails bit into his skin and she clutched at him. He knew then that she had surrendered. He was rougher than he meant to be, but the soft sounds she made inflamed his need and soon she was shuddering and arching beneath him. 

Her teeth found his shoulder when he lost control after all and collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. Loki kissed her neck and bit gently while they both caught their breaths. 

“Now, my pet, no more hiding, no more stolen kisses. You belong to me,” he whispered. “You will submit only to me. No one else will touch you.”

Loki nibbled at her lips, then studied her face. He was slightly unsettled by the sight of tears and carefully wiped them away before he noticed that her brow was furrowed in pain. One of her hands slid up to clutch at the collar. He realized then that it was the cause of her pain. 

“Why does it hurt you now? It didn’t before,” he asked, running a fingertip across her forehead, smoothing her skin. 

“He did something to it,” she said softly, with a hitch in her voice. 

Loki studied the collar, running two fingers under it to find the clasp. Before she could stop him, he took it in both hands and easily broke it off her, then tossed it across the room. Lyssa’s relief was immediate and the throb in his head diminished greatly. 

“His collar no longer belongs on you,” he said gruffly, rubbing her throat as if to erase the taint of the metal. 

Lyssa’s fingers touched her neck, as if to reassure herself that the collar was indeed gone, then she took a deep breath. 

“Thank you, my lord,” she whispered. 

“Hmmm,” Loki nodded, shifting slightly. “I trust that you can keep from killing anyone, especially me?” He was referring to her threat from the infirmary. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” she replied. “Or Carina, but I can’t promise the same for anyone else.”

“Fair enough, but do try _not_ to kill anyone at all, without my permission,” he said, teasing just the corner of her mouth. 

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Now, hold onto me. I have not had my fill of you yet, my pet.”

*** ~~~ ****

The soft, persistent knock on his door forced Loki reluctantly out of bed. As he reached for his robe, he glanced at Lyssa. She was sleeping and was beautifully disheveled.

He went to the door and opened it slightly. He was surprised to find Tivan’s personal attendant, Carina, there.

“Yes, what is it?” he asked rather curtly.

“My lord,” she whispered, looking over her shoulders nervously. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

“I’m rather busy.”

“I know.”

Loki opened the door a bit wider and she slipped in gratefully. She glanced at him but quickly averted her gaze when she noticed the scratches on his chest and the bite marks on his neck, visible through the partially open robe.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve brought something to help her,” Carina replied, offering a small vial of liquid.

“Help her?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“Just a few drops in water or wine --”

“Poison?” he growled, grasping her wrist hard.

“No, no, my lord!” Carina replied hastily. “Just a calming agent. Can you not feel her?”

Loki took the vial from her hand and released her before studying it silently. He rubbed the back of his neck without realizing it.

“We all feel her,” Carina explained. “Most do not know that it’s her but her range is wide, even with the collar on.”

“Does your master know you’re here?”

“No!” she whispered in fright. “Lyssa is a friend of sorts and I truly only want to help.”

“Tell me about her,” Loki commanded Carina, blocking the door when she would have left. 

“My lord, if he knew --“

“How long has she been here?”

“Several hundred years.”

Loki was surprised. “She’s not from Midgard?”

“No one knows where she’s from,” Carina replied. “She was sent here from Sakaar, after some type of incident there.”

“What kind of incident?”

Carina was reluctant to say. She could be punished if Tivan knew she was talking to the prince about Lyssa. 

“He has given her to me, and I want to know about her,” Loki told her. “What kind of incident?”

“She was with the Grandmaster in his court and one of his advisors antagonized her so badly that she killed half the people in his audience room quite by accident,” Carina said softly. “She lost control and lashed out, intending only to target the woman but instead fifty people dropped dead. She would have been executed if he had not sent her here instead.”

Loki thought about that. “She’s telepathic and telekinetic. What else should I know?”

“She really is a very gentle person and wouldn’t hurt anyone deliberately. She doesn’t belong in a rough place like this.”

Loki nodded his head. He brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s been said that she can teleport. She’s supposedly done it only twice, while under extreme duress. That was before I came here,” Carina went on. “Now she has the collar to hinder her.”

“Why did it hurt her when it didn’t before?”

“He’d turned it up to avoid any incidents when you - now that she’s in here with you.”

“You may go.”

Carina bowed slightly. “Please -- take her away from here if you can.”

Loki closed the door behind her. He looked at the vial again. The throb in his head was still there but barely noticeable since Lyssa was sleeping. He opened it and put a small amount on the tip of his finger, then tongue. It was somewhat bitter but had no immediate effect on him. He went back into the bedroom. Lyssa stirred slightly He poured a cup of wine and studied the vial again.

“It’s not poison,” Lyssa whispered sleepily. 

“How do you know?”

“She would not. If she meant to poison me, she would have done so long ago.”

“Someone else may.” Loki put a couple of drops into the cup and stirred it.

Lyssa sat up carefully and pulled the bedcovers up. Loki sat on the side of the bed, studying the cup for a moment before taking a sip. Then he handed it to her.

“It would not work on you,” she told him after finishing the wine quickly.

“What do you mean?” he asked, rather alarmed.

“She created it specifically for me. It doesn’t affect anyone else.” 

She leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Loki watched her carefully but noticed that the throb in his head was slowly diminishing. He could almost feel the relief of everyone in Knowhere.

“Thank you, my lord,” she murmured. “That is much better.”

“I agree.” He rubbed the back of his neck again, mostly in relief.

Lyssa sighed and slowly fell asleep while still sitting up. Loki moved her again and laid down beside her. He propped up on one elbow and brushed the hair away from her face before drawing her close to him, then went to sleep himself.

*** ~~~ ***

Lyssa eased out of bed to go into the bathroom, and glanced back at Loki, who hadn’t moved. She made sure to be quiet to avoid waking him. Before going back to bed, she washed herself off with cool water and a cloth, having missed her bath. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, then silently crept back into bed. 

Loki immediately turned to draw her close to him, curling around her. She forced herself to relax as his hand rested on her stomach. His fingers moved ever so slightly, drawing small circles on her skin. 

His touch lulled them both back to sleep, and Lyssa was able to rest soundly, wrapped in his arms. 

When she awoke later that morning, he was gone, leaving her alone. She got up to wash off again and prowled through the drawers in the room trying to find something to wear, since nothing had been left for her. She found a Midgardian tee shirt and underwear but nothing else. 

The shirt was really too small for her and the hem barely reached the band of the lacey panties. She tugged on it, trying make it cover more skin than it did. She wished that she had her own clothes available to her. 

She was straightening the room when Loki stormed in, slamming the door open and closed. He startled her terribly and she wanted to run or hide but remained rooted in place. When he paced angrily, she slowly sank to her knees and waited, hands folded on her lap. 

When Loki had his temper somewhat under control, he turned to look for her and stopped cold at the sight of her kneeling form. Her eyes were downcast, and he could see that her shoulders were trembling. 

He took a deep breath and sat on the bed. 

“Lysss, come here.”

His voice caused her to jerk in fear, but she moved immediately to obey. He watched as she effortlessly got to her feet and approached him. Once she was within reach, he had her sit on his lap while his arms went around her firmly. 

“What’s this?” He asked, fingering the hem of her shirt. 

“I wasn’t left with anything to wear, and these were in one of the drawers,” she replied, softly. “It’s all I could find.”

“I see,” he said, thinking that the bit of clothing was somehow as beguiling as seeing her wearing nothing. 

“Have I displeased you?” She asked tentatively. “Is that why you’re angry?”

Loki hugged her closer, forcing her head onto his shoulder. 

“If I were to become displeased with you, you will know the reason why,” he replied. “This has nothing to do with you. I am rather eager to get home, but our transport is delayed for a few days.”

She nodded slightly, toying with the hem of the tee shirt. “My lord, are there any tasks that I need to complete before I’m given my food for the day?”

“What?” He asked, almost in shock, although his face belied his emotions. 

“I haven’t been given any instructions,” she replied, hesitantly. 

“There is food on the table there.”

“That was brought for you,” she whispered. 

Loki could feel his temper rising again. She was hungry, but wouldn’t touch available food without specific instructions. The sooner he got her out of this place, the better. 

He set her on her feet, then guided her to the small table that bore the food tray. He pushed her down into a chair and then sat beside her. 

“Eat.”

Lyssa sat stiffly, hands in lap and tugging nervously at the hem of the shirt she wore. She was afraid that this was some type of test, one that she had failed before. 

Finally, she picked up the small plate in front of her and held it out to him. Loki realized that he would have to choose what she ate and how much, as she’d been conditioned to rely on someone else to make the choice for her. 

He filled her plate with more food than she was accustomed to, not leaving much more for himself. 

“I can’t eat all that,” she stammered. 

“Eat what you want of it,” he replied, pouring wine for both of them. 

Lyssa began to eat slowly, mindful of his gaze on her. When she’d eaten enough, she offered the plate back to him. Loki took it, although she’d not eaten but a quarter of what he’d given her. 

“When was the last time you had food?” He asked, putting her wine cup into her hand.

“Yesterday morning, early,” she responded, tasting the wine. 

“And nothing since then?”

“No, my lord. We get food once a day,” she said quietly. 

“I see.”

Loki sipped his wine, lost in thought. 

“Master, are there any tasks that you require of me?”

_Master._

__

The word struck a chord in him and he set his cup down firmly, causing her to jump. 

__

“Perhaps we should set some ground rules. Do not call me ‘master’ in here, only when we are outside these rooms, if I allow you to leave them. If that should happen, you will be with me.”

__

Lyssa nodded quickly, eager to please. Loki fought to keep the anger off his face. 

__

“ ‘My lord’ will do for now, although I’d prefer that you use my name.”

__

He reached a hand out to place it at the back of her neck and she flinched at the quickness of his gesture. She was used to being struck, although she hadn’t avoided his hand. 

__

“Be calm. I will not strike you, although I may paddle your backside if you disobey me,” he told her, with a teasing grin, which she didn’t see with her head down. 

__

He watched her for a moment, then sighed. 

__

“Have you finished eating?”

__

“Yes, my lord.”

__

“Go draw a bath then. I’ll be there shortly. You may start without me.”

__

Lyssa left the room, quick to obey him. He heard her moving around, then the water as she started filling the tub.

__


	6. Chapter 6

Lyssa waited for a bit for Loki to come in before getting into the tub. She sat quietly in the very warm water, willing her muscles to relax.  Her wrists still felt the bite of the shackles and her body the strong hands upon her.

She was curled against the side of the tub, eyes closed, when she heard a sound and then the water moved.  Loki sat beside her on the bench and studied her quietly.

The water covered them both to their shoulders and her long, dark hair floated around, veiling her features.  Loki reached for her to push her hair aside but paused when she flinched.

“You need not fear my touch,” he murmured, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

“You hurt me.”

“I’m sorry, my pet.  It was no more than necessary to make you mine.”

He ran his finger tips along her arm and felt her quiver.  Then his hand dipped into the water and he laid it on the top of her thigh.  He caressed her for a moment until she squeezed her knees together and grabbed his wrist with one hand.

He didn’t move, just waited for her to relax.  She finally did, and he gently stroked the insides of her thighs.

“Give me your mouth.”

She slowly turned her face toward him.  Loki slid his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her.  She didn’t resist but he did notice a flicker of pain and the furrow in her brow.

She caught her breath when he gathered her close to him, while gently guiding her legs around his hips.

“Now, hold onto me and I’ll see if I can manage this without drowning us both.”

She was taken by surprise at the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.  Lyssa did as she was told and found herself responding to his soft, coaxing kisses.

Her fingers tangled in his long, black hair and she was very careful not to pull on it, but she was free to touch him as she wanted.

Loki did manage to not drown either of them, and he was rather pleased when she clung to him instead of trying to push him away.

“I think that I much prefer the bed,” he breathed against her throat as they both tried to catch their breaths.

 

***

 

After the bath, Lyssa found another tee shirt and panties, but nothing else to wear.  

“We’ll have to get you some clothes,” Loki commented, after watching her for a moment.  

“I could ask Carina to bring some,” Lyssa replied, quietly.   

“Yes, do that the next time she’s here,” he replied.

“Oh, I can do that now, if you like,” she said. “Do you require more food?”

“Yes, ask her to send a tray.”

Lyssa nodded and was quiet for a moment as she spoke to Carina.

_ Carina, the prince asks for clothes for me, and food.  Please double the portion, he’s not getting enough to eat. _

“She will bring these shortly,” she told Loki.

“That’s convenient,” he said, with a smile.  “And saves time.”

Lyssa sat at the table, her hands nervously rubbing her legs, while they waited for Carina. Finally, there was a soft knock at the door.  Loki moved to open it, motioning for Lyssa to stay put.

Carina bowed her head slightly as she stepped past Loki to enter the room.  She had a small bundle of clothes, while another servant brought in the food.  Carina put the clothes in a chair, then placed Lyssa’s belt on top.

Lyssa jerked upright at the sight of the belt.  She gave Carina a hard glance.

_ My lord, if you require that I wear that belt, you will need the key to it. _

Loki was just slightly startled when she spoke directly to him, and nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Leave the key for that,” he told Carina.

“Of course, my lord,” she said, with a slight bow, as she withdrew the key from a pocket. She placed it on top of the clothes.  “Do you require anything else?”

“No, that is all.  You’re excused.”

After the door had closed behind Carina and her companion, Loki turned to pick up the belt and examine it. He ran it through his hands, then looked at Lyssa.

“Tell me about this.”

Lyssa walked over and picked up a tunic from the chair, then went to him.  She held the garment up so that he could see it clearly.

“This material is hard to tear on its own, but once the belt goes on, nothing can damage it, not even a knife,” she said, softly.  “It also won’t come off of me unless the belt is removed. This is how I’ve remained untouched since I’ve been here.”

“Where were you before coming here?”

“Sakaar,” she replied. “In the Grandmaster’s court.  Master…” Lyssa corrected herself quickly. “The Collector is his brother.”

Loki thought about that and the fact that her clothes were basically a chastity belt.  He’d never seen anything like this before.

He tossed it aside.  “Get dressed, then let’s see what Carina has brought us to eat.”

Lyssa obeyed, grateful to be in her own clothes.  She quickly put on her socks and boots, then joined him at the table.

Loki put food on her plate, then his, then poured wine for them both.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, with Lyssa eating slowly in order to savor the taste of her food.  Loki had been served with better quality food than what she was always given.

Lyssa finished eating, and pushed her plate away before drinking the wine that he’d poured for her.  He looked at her plate; she hadn’t finished the small amount that he’d given her.

He realized that since she was used to eating only once a day, it would take time for her appetite to improve, now that she would be allowed more food.  He looked her over critically while she sipped on her wine. Her hair was clean, but tangled in places. She kept it in a braid most of the time, but now it was loose and rather messy looking.

“Do you not have a comb or brush?” He asked suddenly, causing her to jump slightly.

“They keep getting stolen, my lord,” she replied. “I have no personal belongings, other than the clothes.”

Loki sat back in his chair, while swirling the wine in his cup.  He really wanted to get her off this space station and get home with her.

“When we get to Asgard, you will have clothes and food whenever you want it,” he told her, noting her surprise.

“You will take me with you?” She asked, not daring to breathe.

“Did you think otherwise?”

“I was promised this once before, yet I am still here.”

“Who promised you this?”

“It no longer matters. He is dead and my master….” she cut herself off, while giving him a frightened glance.

“What happened?”  Loki ignored her slip of the tongue.

“I spent a week on my knees in a collection cage, so that I could consider how stupid I was.”

“We will leave here together, in a few days’ time,” he told her, noting that she didn’t quite believe him.  “You can read thoughts, can you not?”

“I cannot read you, my lord,” she admitted, softly.

Loki reached over to grasp her wrist, then pulled her into his lap.  His arms circled her firmly, and a hand ran up and down her back.

“You’re coming with me.”

“Please, my lord, may I ask a favor of you?”

“What is that, little one?”

“If you cannot or will not take me with you, please swear that you will kill me.”

“You are mine, and I will not leave you behind,” he replied, dismissing her plea.

“Loki, please,” She was close to sobbing now.  Her fingers grasped his forearm tightly and she trembled in fear.

He stroked the tears from her cheeks. He expected to have to prompt her to use his name, and now that she had done so, he could see how frightened she was.

“Lyssa, you have my word that I won’t leave you.”

“No, no, you’re not listening! You have to swear!” She insisted, crying.

“He would put me in a cage or sell me to one of the brothels. There would be no need to keep other men from me….please, death would be kinder. I must have your word.”

Her words angered him, because he knew that she was right. However, he had no intention of leaving her behind and he certainly wasn’t going to kill her.

“No one else will touch you.”  Loki could feel her heart pounding against his chest, and saw the pulse in her throat beating wildly in time with it.

“I have your word, then?” She asked almost pitifully.

“You have my word,” he finally said.

“Your word, I have your word.” Her breath hitched in her throat.

“Yes.”

She relaxed then and buried her face into the side of his neck.  He felt the softest kiss against his skin.

“Thank you, my prince.”


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Loki joined Tivan for the evening meal, with both Lyssa and Carina there to attend them.  Lyssa stood behind Loki, carefully watching him in order to refill his wine or to offer more food to him, while Carina did the same with Tivan.

Lyssa could feel Tivan’s gaze on her several times; she did her best to ignore him by concentrating fully on Loki.  Her hands shook slightly, which Loki noticed. He stole a glance at her, seeing the anxiety in her.

There had been a brief moment of tension between the two men when Loki had complained about Lyssa being stripped and chained to the bed, and the resulting bruises from the chains.  Tivan had apologized and vowed to address the guard’s initiative in doing that. The meal then passed with an uneasy truce between them.

“I have good news for you, my lord,” Tivan told Loki, at the end of the meal.

“And what is that?” Loki asked, as Lyssa reached for his glass in order to refill it.

“Your transport is arriving sooner than last expected,” Tivan replied. “They will be here in just a few more hours, and will be ready to leave tomorrow morning.”

Lyssa almost overfilled the glass when she heard that, and spilled just a bit when she put it back onto the table at Loki’s right hand.  She quickly grabbed a clean cloth and dabbed up the spill.

“Apologies, master,” she whispered, shakily.

Loki flicked his fingers, waving her away.  Lyssa set the pitcher down and stepped back so that she could continue to watch him.  

The news that transport away from Knowhere was so close had caused Lyssa’s tension to escalate.  She had long ago given up any hope of leaving Knowhere, and now, there was a chance that she would be leaving with Loki.  

It was almost too much to consider, and she half expected to be left behind, despite his assurances that he wouldn’t leave her.  There was still time for something to go wrong.

***

Once they’d returned to Loki’s rooms, Lyssa turned to him, then went down on her knees, head bowed.  

“What’s this?” He asked.

“I apologize for spilling wine on the table,” she murmured.

“A small mistake, nothing to fret over,” he replied, sitting in a comfortable chair. “Come here.”

She got up and walked toward him and he pulled her down into his lap.  She tried to relax against him, but failed. Loki studied her profile in silence.  He could feel her apprehension, as his hand caressed her hip.

“Something is bothering you. What is it?” He asked.  “And understand that I will know if you lie.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you, my lord,” she whispered.  

“Good,” he responded.  “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just have a feeling that something will go wrong,” she replied, softly.

“Everything will be fine,” he told her. “Now, kiss me.”

Lyssa turned her face to him, then leaned forward, hesitantly, to press her lips against his.  Loki put a hand behind her neck to pull her closer in order to deepen the kiss. After a moment, he let her go to slide an arm under her knees and then stood easily to set her on her feet.

Loki went over to the tray of food and made a small plate for her, then indicated for her to sit down to eat.  She obeyed without a word, eating lightly at what he’d given her before pushing it away. Loki didn’t say anything, just motioned her to the bed.

“The trip will take several days. Let’s get some rest.”

She undressed and slid into bed, then he joined her before lowering the lights.  Lyssa laid still, waiting, until he turned to her and pulled her close, nearly wrapping himself around her.

“Rest,” he whispered, with a kiss to the side of her neck.

*** ~~~ ***

Lyssa woke with a start several hours later and sat up slowly.  Loki was still asleep and she was very careful not to disturb him as she moved.  She pushed herself against the headboard and pulled her knees up, then rubbed her temples as a headache started building.

It had been a long time since she’d been unable to sleep due to voices that invaded her subconscious.  Even though it had been extremely uncomfortable, the collar had at least kept them at bay. Now, she could hear the creatures in the collection cages, and other voices that she couldn’t filter out.

As the mental noise got worse, she slid out of bed and went into the bathing room so she could be sure not to wake Loki.  A bout of nausea caused her to vomit up the bit of food she’d eaten and she sat on the floor, trying to ease her head.

A light touch on her elbow brought her eyes to meet Loki’s and he cupped her chin to study her face.  He silently offered a cup of wine and she took a sip, and recognized the taste of Carina’s mixture for her.  She drank the rest of it, then Loki picked her up to carry her back to the bed.

“I’m sorry that I woke you,” She said, lying back in relief.

“It’s alright, go to sleep,” he replied, pulling her close once more.

The calming agent in the wine worked quickly, and Lyssa fell asleep almost immediately.  

*** ~~~ ***

The next morning, Loki led Lyssa toward the ship that would transport them to another space station, where he would be able to summon the Bifrost to take them to Asgard.  She looked over her shoulder at Carina as they left Tivan’s residence, and the other girl gave her a little wave.

Lyssa then stayed right on Loki’s heels while she followed him.  Other residents of Knowhere watched them, with Lyssa steadfastly ignoring a group of leering miners as they passed by.  Loki deigned to glare at them, causing them to hurry along.

Once on the ship, Loki took her to the room where they’d be staying.  It wasn’t exactly elegant or fit for a prince, but it was private and the door locked.  Loki did a quick inspection before closing the door behind them.

“Do not leave this room unless I escort you,” he told her. “Keep the door locked if I’m not here with you.”

“Yes, my lord,” she whispered, having never intended on leaving it alone anyway.

“I’m going to speak to the captain and ensure there are no issues with the destination.  Lock the door behind me.”

Loki stepped outside, then waited while she obeyed him.  He was gone for several hours, then returned after the ship had left the dock.

“I’ve arranged for some food to be brought to us later,” he told her, after sitting in a chair.

Lyssa nodded, then turned her attention to the window, where the stars appeared to be in motion.  It was hard for her to believe that they’d left Knowhere with no problems.

Loki watched her in silence, until she tired of the view and moved to the edge of the bed.  He beckoned her with his hand and she walked over so that he could pull her into his lap.

“Can you read the crew?” He asked her, quietly.

Her eyes narrowed and flicked back and forth while she concentrated on finding and separating the individual mental voices. She finally took a deep breath.

“Fifteen males, two females,” she replied.  “All fairly honest. And an animal…Terran cat.”

Loki nodded his head in agreement, rather surprised at her accuracy.  “The ship is not very large, but it is fast. We may reach Mausof sooner than planned.”  

Lyssa nodded as she watched Loki play with the fingers of one of her hands.  She was more at ease now that they had left Knowhere, seeing that he’d kept his promise to take her with him.  He noticed the difference in her, and hoped that she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Asgard when they reached it.

“What is this planet like?” She asked.

“Similar to Midgard, or Earth,” he explained.  “It orbits around a star, has trees, water and animals, but we will only be staying long enough for me to summon Heimdall.”

“Oh.”

Further conversation was interrupted by the knock at the door.  Lyssa got up and Loki pushed her behind him before going to open it.  One of the ship’s crew brought in a food tray and set it down on a small table without sparing Lyssa a glance, as Loki had warned them earlier to keep away from her.

Once the door was closed again, Loki led her over to the table and had her sit.  They had skipped breakfast and while Loki wasn’t very hungry, she was famished. The food wasn’t on the same quality level as what she was given on Knowhere, but at that moment, she didn’t care.

“Not so fast,” Loki told her, sternly, when she began bolting her food down.

She suddenly fled to the small bathroom as the food came back up.  Loki sat still, waiting on her to return. Once she sat back down, she avoided his gaze, fully expecting to be punished.  He pushed the plate back toward her, and she shakily picked up a slice of fruit.

This time, she ate slower, and was able to eat a bit more than she normally did.  Loki remained quiet, but watchful, until she finished eating what she wanted, then he polished off the remainder of the fruit.

“If you’re tired, you may lie down,” he told her. “It’s just early afternoon. I’ll be awake for a while.”

Lyssa got up and took off her boots, then laid down on the bed, on top of the covers.  She was asleep within minutes. Loki got up and stood near the bed for a few minutes, just watching her, before he took out the book that she’d been reading on Knowhere.  He stretched out beside her, back against the headboard, and began to read.

*** ~~~ ***

Several days later, they reached Mausof and left the ship.  Lyssa looked around in astonishment. She’d never seen such greenery and abundant animal life.  Sakaar was literally a trash planet, where stray or unwanted things landed after traveling through portals.  Knowhere was a dark place inhabiting the skull of a long-dead celestial being, and had no grass to speak of, and no animals other than what the mining companies brought in.  

She would have stopped to look at some of the animals, but Loki set a brisk pace through the lively crowd, and she didn’t want to get separated from him.  She felt gazes on them, but they were due to curiosity and not hostility.

Finally, Loki stopped at clearing just outside of town; he held Lyssa hard against his side.

“Heimdall.  When you’re ready.”

It took a couple of minutes before the sky above them began to darken, then the clouds started to swirl.  Lightning and thunder accompanied the movement of the clouds.

Lyssa glanced up at Loki as she slid her arms tightly around his waist. He squeezed her reassuringly just as a bright light encompassed them.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Loki held Lyssa tightly as they hurtled through the Bifrost toward Asgard. To her credit, she didn’t scream but he could tell that she was terrified.  She stumbled slightly when they reached the portal and the solid floor. 

“Welcome back, Loki.”  He was greeted by the Gatekeeper.

“Heimdall,” Loki responded.

“Welcome to Asgard.” The Gatekeeper told Lyssa, his golden eyes studying her.

She nodded as Loki took her arm and led her out to where two horses were waiting.  She drew back when she realized that one of the animals was for her. Loki turned to look at her questioningly.

“I apologize, my lord, I was never taught to ride.”

“No matter.”

Loki quickly mounted his horse and reached down to lift her into the saddle in front of him. His arms held her securely as he rode toward the palace.  Once there, he immediately took her to his chambers. She looked around in fascination but didn’t move from his side or touch anything.

“You may look around if you wish. Just don’t leave these rooms unless you’re with me or my mother.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Lyssa wandered around, carefully taking in the sight of the fine furnishings. She ignored the tray of food on one table while Loki watched her. He knew she had to be hungry but she hadn’t given the food more than a passing glance.  He’d started to tell her to eat something when a voice interrupted him.

“Loki!  You’re back!”

A stunningly beautiful woman walked quickly to him and hugged him happily. She was richly dressed and her long blond hair was in an intricate hairstyle. Lyssa had immediately gone back to him, standing behind him with her head down.

“I was becoming worried,” The woman said with a smile. “And who’s this?”

Lyssa was unsure what to do so Loki turned to clasp her wrist and drew her forward until she was in front of him.  He nudged her when she still didn’t respond.

“My name is Lyssa, my lady,” she said nervously.

“Lyssa, this is my mother, Frigga, queen of Asgard.”

Lyssa‘s eyes grew wide and she hastily bobbed a curtsy.  Frigga studied her in silence for a moment. The young woman was far too thin, and frightened.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lyssa,”  Frigga finally said, glancing at Loki.

“One moment, mother.” He shook his head slightly to forestall any questions.

Loki led Lyssa to the table with the food, which was out of earshot, had her sit on a divan and served her a small plate.

“Eat while I speak with my mother.”

“She is not well,” Frigga told him when he’d joined her again. “She’s starving.”

“I know. She was not fed properly by her former master.”

“Master?”

“She was a slave.”

Frigga looked at Lyssa, who was practically bolting her food down when they weren’t watching.

“Is that all you’re allowing her?”

“No, of course not. She has learned not to ask for food for fear of punishment.  She’s afraid that I will take away what I’ve given her, so she tries to eat quickly. I don’t want her to overeat so as not to get sick.” Loki explained. “When she finishes that small amount, she will not ask for more even though she may still be hungry.”

“Shameful,” Frigga said, a bit angrily. “May I help?”

“Yes, actually. She will need clothes and her hair attended to; it’s a mess. I’ll tell her that she may eat what you offer, but please, mother, not too much at once.”

“Of course, my dear. Then do you return her to her people?”

“NO - she belongs to —“ Loki replied more sharply than he intended. “She belongs with me.”

Frigga was surprised by his vehemence for just a moment then squeezed his hand gently.

“She is welcome here, my son.” She said softly.

Loki kissed the back of her hand. “Now, I’d like to let her rest for a bit because I’m sure that father will likely want to meet her and she’s exhausted.”

“I will send a sleeping outfit over right away and then get some more clothes for her. Shall I wake you if you’re sleeping?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I will explain to your father.”  

Loki nodded and went back to Lyssa. She stopped eating and put what she had in her hand back on the plate, and then offered it to him.  He took it and put a couple more slices of bread spread with soft cheese and honey on it and gave it back to her. Then he poured a cup of wine and placed it within her reach.

Unknown to him, Frigga had stopped behind a curtain to watch them for a moment. She was saddened by Lyssa’s condition and by the sight of Lyssa giving her food back to him, but rather surprised by Loki’s interest in her.

“I won’t take it away but you mustn’t eat too fast,”  Loki told Lyssa as he sat beside her.

He reached over to brush her hair back over her shoulder.  She managed not to flinch from his touch; he could tell that she was overwhelmed.

“You’re safe here and no one will harm you. You are slave to no one, not even to me,” he told her gently.  “I’d like to start over. Can we do that?”

“As you wish, my lord,” She murmured without looking at him.

She stared at the untouched food on her plate. Loki realized she wouldn’t eat anymore and set it aside, then took her hands in his.

“Look at me,” he said.

He waited until she did so, and once again reached up to brush her hair back over both shoulders so that he could see her face.

“Here you are to call me by my name. Not ‘master’ or ‘my lord’,” he told her.  “Do you think you can trust that I won’t hurt you?”

“I can learn,” she whispered.

“That will do, for now,” he replied. “Now, if you prefer, you may have your own apartment but I’ve grown fond of having you next to me.”

“No - I’d rather -“ she stopped suddenly.

“Yes?”

“I’d rather stay here with you.”

“I’d like that.”

Loki leaned toward her and rubbed his cheek against hers. Hesitantly, she turned her head to offer a kiss, which he gently accepted. He stroked her face with the backs of his fingers, then withdrew from her when he heard Frigga returning.

“Here you are,” She said, offering the bundle to Loki.  She smiled at Lyssa.

“Thank you.” Loki took the clothes.

“Of course,” Frigga replied. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time to start getting dressed.”

Loki kissed her cheek before she turned and left them.

“Have you finished eating?” He asked Lyssa.

She nodded so he held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up, then he led her into the bathing room.

“You may change in here and take care of any needs.  We’ll rest for awhile before we have to go to the great hall.”

“Alright.”

He left her alone and changed into his own sleeping garments: soft trousers and shirt.  She joined him after a few minutes wearing the gown that she had been given. Loki pulled the covers back on the bed and gestured to her. He then laid down beside her and pulled the covers up.

Lyssa laid quietly on her back for a moment before turning and putting her head on his shoulder and an arm across his waist.  Loki ran his fingertips lightly along her arm, lulling her to sleep.

He didn’t intend to sleep but being in his own bed in his own home relaxed him enough so that he was soon deeply asleep.  Lyssa, however, was a bit restless and shifted positions several times. She woke up once to find herself twisted in the gown.  She sat up and unwrapped herself before whipping it over her head and tossing it aside. By that time, Loki had turned onto his side, with his back to her.  She sleepily pressed herself against him, putting her arm across his waist again.


	9. Chapter 9

That’s how Frigga found them when she returned to wake him several hours later.  She was startled by the fact that he’d allowed someone to be at his back, being a trained fighter. She wasn’t sure if Lyssa was a danger but she was certain that Loki would not have turned his back to her if he felt she couldn’t be trusted. 

She smiled when she saw the discarded gown, then she leaned close to her son to shake him gently, staying just out of reach in case she startled him.  He woke slowly and acknowledged her, then carefully got up without waking Lyssa. He pulled the covers up over her as he stood.

“Do you require more rest?”  She asked. “I’m sure your father will understand.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“I have a bath ready for her, and some clothes.”

“Good. I know that her hair may need to be cut, but please, no more than necessary?” He asked. “I rather like it long.  Also, she will have bruises and scars. She will not allow metal around her neck or wrists, so no jewelry for now.”

Frigga pondered that for a moment. “I’ll take her with me and you can dress here, alright?”

He nodded and turned back toward the bed, catching sight of the discarded gown and picking it up from the floor. Frigga moved away from the bed while Loki woke Lyssa. The young woman sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around sleepily.

“Frigga is here to help you get ready,” Loki told her, offering the gown to her.

Lyssa nodded and tried to get her wits about her.  She reached for the gown and put it back on before getting out of bed. Loki helped her into the robe that came with it and belted it.

“Go with her and I’ll see you in a bit. If you’re hungry, you may have something but we’ll be eating in the hall.”

Lyssa nodded again and started to follow Frigga, who stopped when she noticed that Lyssa’s feet were bare.

“I forgot the slippers,” she said.

“It’s alright, my lady. I’m used to cold floors,” Lyssa responded, unperturbed.

Frigga glanced at Loki before taking Lyssa’s hand and leading her out into the hallway toward her own rooms.  Two other women were there to help with the bath and Lyssa’s hair. Lyssa sank gratefully into the water, oblivious to the shocked looks when the other women saw the bruises and scars on her slim body. Frigga was very concerned at just how thin she was; her ribs and hipbones were glaringly prominent.

“She needs a healer, my queen,” one of the women whispered.

“Yes, I agree. She will be seen to.”

Lyssa’s hair was washed and combed free of tangles, then trimmed to remove dead ends. Once it was dried, it was longer than Frigga expected it to be; it reached almost to Lyssa’s hips.

“How would you like her hair done?”

“Leave it down, but you can braid the top to keep it out of her eyes.”

When the bath and hair were done, Frigga showed Lyssa a selection of clothes that were laid out for her.

“The choice is yours, sweet.” Frigga said.

Lyssa was hesitant to touch the beautiful fabrics. She gravitated toward a set of leggings, long-sleeved tunic and long vest that were a dark green and gold.

“May I wear that?” She pointed.

“Of course.” Frigga was not surprised that Lyssa had chosen colors to match Loki.

Lyssa put on the clothes and the soft boots that matched the outfit.  Frigga fastened the belt on the vest low on the hips and stood back to look at Lyssa critically.

“Very lovely,” she smiled.

“This is so soft,” Lyssa whispered, as she rubbed the material between her fingers. “I’ll take care of it.

“I know you will, dear.”  Frigga was taken by a sudden desire to wreak havoc on the people responsible for the damage done to the poor girl.

One of the other women approached with a gold circlet necklace and a pair of cuff bracelets. 

“These would go well — “

Lyssa’s eyes widened and she took a step back. Before Frigga could reassure her, the jewelry hit the floor and skittered across the room as if propelled by an unseen hand.

“It’s alright, Lyssa,” Frigga said quickly, taking her hand to keep her from running from the room.  “No jewelry.”

“I’m sorry!”  Lyssa was terrified.

”Don’t worry.  You don’t have to wear it.”  Frigga told her. “We’re finished here. I’ll take you back to Loki now.”

“Am I to be punished?”

“Absolutely not!”  Frigga told her firmly.  “You don’t have to worry about that ever again.”

Loki knew that something had happened by the look on Lyssa’s face but his mother’s stern glance kept him from asking about it.  He was rather surprised at Lyssa’s appearance though. He gave Frigga a nod of approval as he walked to Lyssa.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her. “Turn around, let me see your hair.”

She obeyed and he lifted it with both hands to let it run through his fingers. It was longer without the tangles and a thorough washing had made it so glossy and soft that he could not keep his hands away from it.  It was also incredibly thick.

“Thank you, mother.”

“Of course, dear.”  Frigga tiptoed as she hugged him and whispered in his ear. “We need to talk alone, but later.”

He nodded silently and tucked Lyssa’s hand into his elbow so that he could escort her to the hall.  He placed his hand on hers when he felt her tremble, both to reassure her and to keep her from bolting.  Frigga walked with them.

“Don’t be afraid,” he told her quietly.

The hall was filled with tables loaded with trays of food, more than Lyssa had seen at any one time.  Guests were already seated and they acknowledged Frigga and Loki as they passed on their way to the king’s table. Lyssa was introduced to Odin, who spoke gently to her before guiding his wife to her seat.  Odin and Frigga were seated to Loki’s left, at a table perpendicular to him. Frigga was able to watch her son and Lyssa.

Loki took his place, with Lyssa beside him, then he poured her some wine and then served her before taking food for himself.

“Mind that you don’t eat too fast,” he told her, leaning close so that only she could hear him. “You may have as much as you want.”

Lyssa nodded and took a sip of her wine before taking small bites of the food he’d given her.  Some of it wasn’t to her liking and she pushed it aside on the plate. Loki took note of what she did eat and offered more, until she declined anything else.  She did accept more wine and a piece of cake topped with honey, nuts and fruit.

“I like this,” she whispered.

“So do I,” he replied.

Lyssa watched the people around her as they talked and ate. She had never seen so many in one place. Although Knowhere easily had more inhabitants than the two hundred or so present in Odin’s Hall, they had never congregated like this.

As the evening went on, the noise level in the hall intensified.  Soon, the numerous conversations began to effect Lyssa. She began to hear the mental thoughts of the speakers, which didn’t always match the words they spoke out loud.

She tried to shield herself mentally but was only partially successful. The voices in her head were reduced somewhat but she was growing more uncomfortable.

”I wish to speak to some friends. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  Loki leaned close to her.

“Alright,” she replied.

He left the table and Lyssa kept her eyes on him. She glanced at Frigga, who gave her an approving smile.  Lyssa then looked for Loki again. He’d sat down at the table where his friends were.

Lyssa rubbed her temple lightly as she ate a bit more of the cake.

_ Too many people. Too many voices. _

Frigga heard the words in her head and gave a startled shudder.

“What is it, my dear?” Odin asked with concern.

“Nothing, dear,” she replied, glancing around.  She noticed that Lyssa was distressed. “I’m going to check on Lyssa.”

Frigga got up and made her way toward Lyssa.

_ I’d like to go now. Please, may I go now? Loki? _

Again, the voice in Frigga’s head. This time she recognized it as Lyssa’s although the young woman hadn’t spoken out loud.  Lyssa saw her coming.

_ I can’t get his attention. _

There were startled exclamations in Loki’s vicinity as a glass flower vase on the table where he was sitting shattered, sending water, bits of glass and flowers flying.

“Ah, my sweet, I think you just did.”  Frigga told her just as she reached her. “Come with me.”

Loki had stood to brush water and flowers off his clothes when he noticed that Frigga was escorting Lyssa out of the hall. He excused himself and hurried after them, grabbing a fresh cup of wine on his way out.

When he caught up with them, Lyssa had backed herself against the wall and had her hands pressed to her temples. Frigga was afraid to touch her. She and Loki both heard the uproar in the hall as vases continued to break, one after the other.

Loki pressed the vial of the calming agent that he carried with him into Frigga’s hand, along with the wine, then took Lyssa by the arms.

“Four drops, please.”

Frigga hurriedly complied while Loki gently shook Lyssa to get her attention. She was stiff with fear and he had to shake her until she looked at him.  He held the wine to her lips and made her drink it all. He then set the cup aside and took her arms again. Lyssa pushed hard on his chest to keep him from gathering her close.

_ Please don’t, I’ll hurt you. _

This time they both heard her and Frigga was more than a little concerned.  Lyssa slowly relaxed and Loki scooped her up when she collapsed.

“We may need to have that talk sooner rather than later.”  Frigga told him, after sending a servant to tell Odin that she would return shortly.

“It was too much, too soon,” Loki replied, walking so rapidly back toward his apartment that Frigga had trouble keeping up with him.  “I shouldn’t have left her alone.”

“Did she not have any training?” Frigga asked him, having realized almost instantly Lyssa’s telepathic and telekinetic abilities.

“She had a collar fastened around her neck that caused pain if she tried to use her abilities without permission,” Loki replied grimly.  “I don't know if she received any type of guidance before that. She was a child when she was taken. I was also told that she can teleport.”

Once they arrived back in his room, Frigga helped him get her undressed and into bed. He pulled the curtains around the bed closed before escorting his mother out onto the balcony.  They both then sat on a bench.

“I admit that I’m at a loss on how to help her,” Loki told her quietly, keeping his voice low.

“Well, you can’t keep her drugged,” Frigga replied, handing the vial back to him.

“This is almost the last of it. I have one more but that’s all I was able to bring with me.”  He studied the vial for a moment. “It was made for her by another slave there, who had befriended Lyssa.”

“You don’t know what’s in it?”

“No.”

“Let me have that, since you do have more. First thing, my son, is to get her to a healer.  She needs to put on some weight. How did you not notice exactly how thin she is?”

“Mother, I noticed that the first time I got a good look at her but could not correct the situation until I got her out of there,” Loki replied.  “Even I would not see someone starve.”

Frigga took his hand and squeezed it in apology. He placed his hand over hers as they both sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“I will ask the healer to test this and see what’s in it, maybe she can duplicate it if necessary,” Frigga finally spoke. “I will come for her tomorrow morning after she’s eaten and take her to be seen.”

“Very well.”

“But now, I must return to your father. Goodnight, my dear.”  

Loki rose to walk with her and they were both surprised to see Lyssa out of bed. She had put on the robe and was swaying slightly.  She was looking around, disoriented.

“Lyssa?” Loki spoke softly.

She jumped and her eyes focused blearily on his face.

“I woke up and couldn’t find you,” she said nervously. “I wasn’t eavesdropping.”

“I’m sorry if we woke you.”

Lyssa shook her head, then touched her temples. “Did I hurt anyone?”

“No, sweet,” Frigga assured her, walking forward and holding out her hand.

Lyssa took a half step back, afraid to be touched but Frigga stood still, smiling gently at her. Lyssa finally reached for her hand, trembling.

“Everything is alright. You needn’t worry,”  Frigga told her. “Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Frigga touched Lyssa’s cheek lightly before turning to Loki and giving him a quick hug before leaving them alone.  Loki went to Lyssa and reached out to steady her as she continued to sway.

“Back to bed with you,” he said, once again lifting her into his arms as her knees buckled.

He discarded the robe and covered her up while he changed out of his clothes and into just his sleeping trousers.  He laid beside Lyssa, who was already drifting back to sleep, and propped up on his elbow to watch her.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, then ran his fingertips lightly across her collarbone, then down her arm. She quivered slightly when he stroked her side, then stomach.

“As it pleases you, my Prince,” she whispered, sleepily.  

Loki smiled to himself as he nuzzled at her ear.

“Be careful with your words, my pet. It would be so easy for me to keep you in bed for a full seven-day and pleasure you until you begged me to leave you alone.”

“A seven-day?” She asked, opening her eyes and looking at him. “You could do that?”

“Well, maybe three days.”  He tried not to laugh as she mulled that over.

“You jest,”  She finally said.

“Yes.” He did grin then and laughed at the look on her face.

Lyssa was taken aback by Loki’s smile and then laughter.  She hadn’t seen him smile and while he was handsome, his smile made him even more so.

His laughter was contagious, and she gave a tentative smile before a giggle bubbled forth. She clamped her hand over her mouth but couldn’t stop her own laughter.  Loki could feel the tension leaving her and gathered her against him when she finally stopped to wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes. She relaxed and he soon realized that she’d fallen asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Loki was up first and had food brought in before he woke Lyssa. She got up and dressed in an outfit that had been sent for her, after brushing her hair.

They sat together to eat and Loki noticed that her appetite was improving just a bit. He gave her a second helping and watched as she finished it.

“Frigga sent some of that cake you liked,” he told her. “Would you like some?”

“Please,” she replied.  

“She will be coming soon to take you to see the healer. Don’t be afraid, you’ll not be harmed. You have my word.”

Lyssa nodded quietly and she finished her cake. Frigga joined them at that moment. She sat at the table but declined any breakfast.  She noticed that Lyssa looked more at ease.

“How did you sleep, sweet?” She asked Lyssa.

“I slept well, my queen,” Lyssa replied. “I would like to know if the king was terribly angry?”

“Well, he was not pleased by the mess - “ Frigga started, but stopped at Lyssa’s stricken look.  “Thankfully the only victims were the flower vases.”

“And no one was hurt?” Lyssa needed the reassurance.

“No one,” Loki replied, in assurance.

“If you’re finished, Lyssa, come with me,” Frigga told her.

Lyssa hastily wiped her mouth and stood to check that she hadn’t spilled wine on her clothes. Loki came around the table and gently took her by the wrists.

“Remember what I said, and you may eat what she offers you.”

Loki kissed her forehead then let her go with Frigga. Lyssa glanced back at him as she followed the queen.

“Do you feel alright?” Frigga asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Yes, but I had a strange dream.”

“What about?”

“Loki made a joke and I laughed at him,” Lyssa said.  “And he didn’t get angry.”

“Are you sure it was a dream?” Frigga asked with a smile.  

“No. I’m afraid I don’t remember everything that happened last night.” Lyssa admitted. “At least past the point where Loki gave me the wine.”

Frigga said nothing more until they reached their destination.  Lyssa looked around curiously, even though she was slightly uneasy.  Frigga touched her arm to reassure her as a woman approached them.

“My queen,” the lady greeted her with a smile.

“Good morning,” Frigga replied. “This is Lyssa.”

“Good morning, Lyssa. Please come with me.”

Lyssa followed her hesitantly, glancing back at Frigga, who nodded at her.  Another woman had joined Frigga, who gave her the vial.

“Have a care. If she becomes too stressed, she can damage something,” Frigga told her.

“Telekinetic?” The woman asked in surprise.

“And telepathic,” Frigga replied. “And woefully undertrained.”

The woman shook her head in dismay. “She caused the uproar in the hall last night, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” Frigga replied. “Please test that liquid and see if you can duplicate it.  It was given to Loki to use to help calm her, but I feel that it does more harm than good.”

“Loki?” The woman was surprised again. “The girl is with him?”

Before Frigga could reply, they both heard a crash from across the large room. They rushed toward the sound and saw that Lyssa was lying quietly on a table.

“Is everything alright?”  Frigga asked.

“Yes, my queen. I was merely clumsy,”  One of the women replied.

Lyssa turned her head to look at Frigga. “I didn’t - “

“All is well, then,” Frigga touched her arm gently.

Frigga waited while the healer examined Lyssa and asked a few questions.  Lyssa was hesitant to answer but Frigga encouraged her.

After the healer had finished, Lyssa was allowed up and taken to another part of the room so that the women could talk alone.

“She is underweight, of course,” the woman said.

“Loki is giving her small meals throughout the day so that she doesn’t gorge herself.”

“Good. He should continue with that, and offer meat if she will have it. She has old fractures but they have healed well, not to mention the scars.”

Frigga frowned and once again wished that she could extract payback on those responsible.

“She bruises easily now but once she gains weight, that will correct itself,” the woman continued.  “He should take care with his strength.”

“Anything else?”

“I would like to see her in two weeks. Once I have results on this liquid, I will send word.  And I will ask around about how best to train her.”

“Thank you.”

“My queen.”  The woman bowed slightly when Frigga went to Lyssa to take her back to Loki. 

They walked in silence for a moment until Lyssa could stand it no longer.

“Is everything alright?” She finally asked.

“Of course, my dear,” Frigga said quickly. “I was just thinking that I'm thankful that Loki brought you here.”

“I’d rather be here than anywhere, even if it meant being a slave.”

Frigga took her hand as they walked. “You are welcome here for as long as you like. You do not have to worry about anyone harming you. And you are slave to no one here.  You are under Loki’s protection, and mine, and by extension, Odin’s.”

“I would stay with Loki, for as long as he would have me.”

“I have a feeling you will be with us for a long time.”

Frigga smiled at the young woman and squeezed her hand. When they arrived back to Loki’s chambers, they didn’t see him.

“He may have run an errand.  Will you be alright by yourself?  I have some duties to attend to.”

“Of course, my queen.”

“If I see him, I’ll send him along.”

“May I have some of that fruit?” Lyssa pointed to the ever present tray of food.

“Lyssa,” Frigga took her firmly by the shoulders. “You do not have to ask for food if you’re hungry.  Loki and I only ask that you don’t make yourself sick. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my queen,”  Lyssa replied, a bit frightened by Frigga’s authoritative tone.

“Don’t be afraid of me, sweet,” Frigga softened her voice. “You do not need permission to eat.”

Lyssa nodded and Frigga gave her a squeeze.

“Now, Loki should be back shortly.”

Frigga left her alone and Lyssa went to the tray to select something. There was still a slice of the cake that she’d had earlier, so she picked it up. She pinched off small bites and savored the treat, then licked her fingers before wiping them on a napkin.

She walked toward the balcony but stopped when she heard two male voices. One was Loki’s but she didn’t recognize the other one.  She went to where she could see but hid behind a curtain so that they couldn’t see her.

The other man was a bit taller than Loki, but blond and muscular. His hair was long and pulled back from his face. He held some type of hammer, which he tossed into the air occasionally.

As the two men talked, their voices grew louder, and the blond man started tossing the hammer at Loki. The hammer circled back before it hit Loki, who’d never flinched.

When the hammer was launched toward Loki again, Lyssa concentrated hard on it and it took a sudden right hand turn before flying away fast toward the distant mountain.

“What are you doing?” The blond man demanded as he and Loki watched it.

“It’s not me,” Loki replied, a bit startled.

Lyssa felt the hammer pulling to return to its owner but she forced it to remain on course.

“Let it go.”

“I’m telling you, brother, it’s not me.”

Lyssa shifted in her effort to control the hammer. Loki saw her from the corner of his eye and went to her to pull her by the wrist onto the balcony.

“Let it go, Lyssa.”

_Shall I have it hit him in the face, my prince?_

_As amusing as that would be, let’s not._

_Very well._

Lyssa stopped pushing the hammer and guided it back, but stopped it short of the other man’s hand.

_What about his foot?_

_No._

She could hear the laughter in Loki’s voice. She slammed the hammer down onto the balcony with enough force to crack several tiles.  Then she held it there when the other man attempted to lift it.

“Lyssa.”

She let the hammer go and staggered backwards a steps. Loki steadied her quickly.

“Who is this?” The other man asked curiously, with no hint of his previous anger.

Lyssa stepped back and would have hidden behind Loki but he caught her around the waist to keep her in front of him.

“Thor, this is Lyssa. Lyssa, meet Thor, my older brother.  The hammer is Mjolnir and belongs to him.”

Thor smiled at her and she was rather disconcerted.  He had stunning blue eyes and a friendly demeanor, despite the fact that he and Loki had been arguing just a few minutes before.

“Apologies, Loki,” she whispered. “I didn’t know that you had a brother.”

Lyssa wasn’t sure how Frigga or Odin would feel about her interference with the hammer, nor what Loki would do, despite his amusement.

Loki hugged her to him, with her back against his chest. He could feel that she was trembling.

“It’s alright. He deserved that.”

Thor frowned at Loki as he gave a disgusted snort.  

“May I go in? I’m rather tired,” Lyssa asked Loki quietly.

“Of course. Thor was just leaving. Weren’t you, brother?”

“Yes, of course,” Thor bowed slightly to Lyssa, who bobbed her head. “Father is expecting me, anyway.”

They walked into the apartment and Thor took his leave.  Lyssa watched Loki to gauge his mood at what she had done and Loki knew that she was waiting for a reaction from him.

“Come here.”  He beckoned with his hand.  She hesitated just a split second before walking over to stand in front of him.

“Ah, my pet, that was lovely to watch,” he laughed, hugging her to him. “But you shouldn’t do it again.”

He felt her relax with relief and then her arms went around him.

“I thought he would hit you.”

“We were merely squabbling, as brothers do.”  He assured her.

“Oh.”  

“Did Frigga leave you here?”

“She thought you were out running an errand and she had something to attend to.”

“I see.” He took her hand and led her over to the food and had her sit. “Join me?”

She nodded and waited for him to serve her. He looked at the tray for a moment.

“I ate the cake,” she told him, when she realized what he was looking for.

“I’ll send for more, if you like.”

Lyssa shook her head as he poured wine for her. “This is enough.”

“How is it that you could control Mjølnir but not keep from breaking the flower vases?” He asked curiously, sitting across from her.

Lyssa thought about that for a moment. “I can’t always control myself. I had to concentrate very hard on the hammer, but then I didn’t have dozens of voices in my head.  And I had a purpose: to keep it from hitting you.”

Loki nodded as he ate. Lyssa followed suit, watching him as he mused over her words.

“Could you lift Mjølnir?” He asked.

“Is it so heavy?  Couldn’t you lift it?”

“It’s not heavy, just enchanted. Only Thor can lift or wield it.”

“Would you like for me to try?”

“Do you have to see it?” Loki sat back, with a mischievous smile.

“No, I only have to find Thor. He would keep it near him?”

“Yes. Go ahead, see what you can do. But don’t harm anyone.”

Lyssa closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Thor and Mjølnir.

“He’s with the king.  Shall I continue?”

“By all means.” He grinned.

Lyssa was silent for a moment. “I cannot lift it. Perhaps if Thor had it in his hand, I could take it from him.”

“Hmmm.  That’s a thought. Leave it for now and eat.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

They finished their meal and Loki led her back onto the balcony. He sat on a bench and drew her down onto his lap. His hand rubbed her back while the other gently caressed one of her hands.

“How did it go with the healer?”  He asked.

“Frigga said everything was fine, but she seemed troubled about something,” Lyssa replied. “I didn’t ask further.”

“You could not read her thoughts?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Lyssa replied, looking him in the eye. “But I cannot read her nor the king. Or Thor.  You all are very strong.”

“Hmmmm.” Loki ran his hand through her hair. “How did you find Thor and Mjølnir?”

“My mind usually creates an association when I first meet someone, such as colors or scents or tastes. Thor is red and gold, with a metallic taste due to the hammer.  Frigga is flowers and sunshine.”

“And Odin?”

Lyssa had to ponder on Odin for a moment.  “He’s harder to describe. Stone is all I have now for him and a scent that I can’t place yet.”

“And me?”

Lyssa took his hand and returned the favor of caressing his long fingers.

“Green,” she said, touching his sleeve, then the ornament at his neck.  “Gold.”

“Anything else?”

“The scent of your hair, your skin,” she whispered, leaning close in order to place her lips next to his ear.

She raised a hand to carefully tuck a tendril of his hair behind his ear and felt his arms tighten around her.  She buried her face into the side of his neck and leaned into him. Loki took a deep breath when she placed her arm around his shoulders and then used her other hand to stroke his jaw, then his neck.

“Frigga is here,” Lydia murmured softly. “She wants to talk to you. I think one of us is in trouble.”

She started to leave his lap but he held her tight.

“Loki, dear, may I speak to you?”

Frigga came out on the balcony and stopped short when she realized that she might have interrupted something.

“Is it important, mother?”

“Yes, actually.”

Loki got up and placed Lyssa on her feet, then kissed her temple.

“Very well. Wait for me inside, my pet.”

Lyssa walked past Frigga quickly. “My queen,” she murmured as she passed.

Frigga waited until Lyssa was out of earshot before she turned a disapproving glance upon her son.

“You have been teaching her bad habits.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure you know.”  Frigga raised an eyebrow at him. “She took control of Mjølnir, yes?”

“I did not bid her to do that. Thor threw it while we were having a disagreement and she thought it would hit me,”  Loki told her. “She had no way of knowing that he wouldn’t have done so, at least not this time.”

“Alright. That is understandable,”  Frigga agreed. “But she did try to lift it, did she not? At your bidding?  While Thor was in your father's presence, no less?”

“Don’t tell me that Mjølnir moved?” Loki asked incredulously.

Frigga pressed her lips together in displeasure at his blatant delight.

“Your father is most displeased.  He knows it was her and that you put her up to it.”

“But it moved?” He asked again.

“It moved, but just a bit.” She acknowledged.  “You will not be smiling if he sends her away, my dear.”

Loki’s mood did an about face. “If that should happen, I will go with her.”

“Then listen well, my son. She needs training and the healer is trying to find someone for that.  She can pose a danger until she is taught how to control her abilities. I have explained her circumstances to Odin and he is willing for now to let us attempt to help her. If you lead her down the wrong path, his patience will end.”

“I am duly chastised.”

Frigga stared at him for a moment, trying to determine whether he was being sincere. Raindrops began to fall and they moved a few steps into the apartment.

“I would have you here with me, forever, Loki. And her with you, if that is your desire. Please have a care.”

“Loki, forgive me for interrupting,” Lyssa said hesitantly. “But what is that?”

“What do you mean, little one?”  Loki asked as he and Frigga turned toward her.

“That.”  Lyssa pointed at the rain that was now falling steadily.

“The rain?”

“Rain?”  Lyssa almost ran to the open balcony door and watched for a moment before holding her hand out.  Then she stepped out onto the balcony and raised her face toward the sky, with both arms extended. She turned to Loki and gave a smile that was one of a delighted child before turning around again.

“In some ways, she is still a child, Loki. Please remember that if you want to help her,”  Frigga said, tears brimming her eyes. “I did not get to tell you that the healer found evidence of long healed broken bones. Her body still bears the scars. It is my hope that she is not too damaged mentally.”

Loki drew a deep breath as fury rose in him.

“Stop. She will feel you,”  Frigga said sharply. “One last thing, my dear. You must guard your strength; you have left bruises on her. Now, bring her in before she gets too cold. Goodnight.”

Loki kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, mother.”

He watched Lyssa for a moment before getting a large towel from the bathing room.  He went to the balcony doors again.

“Lyssa, come in now.”

She obeyed, a bit reluctantly.  She was soaked to the skin from head to toes.

“You’ll catch a chill,” he told her, wrapping the towel around her.

“I’m not cold,” she replied, teeth chattering slightly.

“Little liar,” he said with a smile. “Are you not?”

“It’s just….I’ve never seen rain before.”

“That is apparent,” he replied. “Come with me.”

He led her into the bathing room and had her take off the soaked clothes before wrapping her hair in a towel and then putting her into a thick, soft robe.

He dried her off, then carefully brushed her hair until it was completely dry.  She was drowsy by the time he finished.

“Am I to be punished for interfering with Mjølnir?” she asked quietly.

“No. The blame has fallen where it rightly belongs. On me,” he replied. “But we must not attempt that again.”

Loki brought her to her feet and hugged her close. She hugged him back and tiptoed to kiss the hollow of his throat. His hands slid into her hair as he turned her face upwards so that he could kiss her.

“We were interrupted, were we not?”

“Yes.”

He lifted her against him and carried her to the bed, setting her down to brush the robe aside before taking her down and covering her with his body.  Lyssa carefully ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her again then her hands moved to his waist.

She wanted to feel his skin but couldn’t get under the hem of the soft velvet tunic he wore.  A leather belt was fastened around his narrow waist but she couldn’t undo it. She made a frustrated sound and her fist hit his side.

“Having difficulty?” He asked with a laugh.

“I can’t find the clasp,” she sighed, giving up. “Why is it so complicated?”

“Let me show you.”

He guided her hand to help undo the belt and tossed it aside. His tunic had no obvious fasteners and again he guided her to the hidden one at the shoulder, then at the waist.  She finally got it off him and triumphantly threw it as far as she could, only to find that he had a long-sleeved shirt on underneath.

“Loki!”

“This one is not so difficult.” He couldn’t help but laugh again.

“My nails have grown since last time.”  Her eyes narrowed in warning.

He was rather surprised by the remark. “Then you may put them to use if you like.”

“I would not hurt you.” She nuzzled at his neck as her hands slid under the shirt and guided it up his chest and arms, then over his head.

“I’m afraid that I have hurt you,” he whispered in her ear. “You wear the bruises.”

“You haven’t.  Well, just the one time, but that passed quickly.”

Loki sighed and buried his face into the curve of her neck.

“I was not as careful as I should have been. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “It was not so bad.  Negligible compared to…”

“What?”

“I’d rather not revisit those times, if it pleases you.”

“For now, but whenever you’re ready, I would like to know.”

She nodded and caressed his shoulders. “Has the mood passed?”

“For the moment.” He kissed her lightly before getting up to finish undressing.

He laid beside her and Lyssa snuggled against his side and put her head on his shoulder. Loki pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s still raining,” she said, raising her head to listen.

“Yes, but I ask that you not get soaked again,” he replied. “At least until your health improves.”

“Yes, my Prince. “

They both fell silent and listened to the rain.  Lyssa lightly caressed his collarbone until he took her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. Then he held her hand against his chest and stroked his thumb across her knuckles.

“Have I said something to upset you?” She quietly asked.

“Of course not.”

“Frigga then?”

He gave a noncommittal shrug. “It’s nothing. Just the matter with Mjölnir.”

“Oh.”

Loki thought over Frigga’s words to him and the more he did, the more he wanted to hurt someone, badly, starting with The Collector and anyone else who’d had a hand in subjecting Lyssa to such abuses.

A flash of lightning, then thunder startled her and she started to sit up but Loki held onto her.

“It’s just a storm, little one.  Nothing to be frightened of.”

Lyssa continued to jump each time it thundered, despite Loki’s assurances.  He finally rolled toward her and kissed her.

She kissed him back, as he had taught her, until he put her onto her back and then moved over her.  Lyssa arched to meet him when he thrust into her once and then held still. He closed his eyes at the feel of her warmth around him.

“Loki, please…” She quivered and her nails bit into his shoulders.

“Ah, my pet, it seems that I have not seen to you properly,” he murmured against her neck. “I am barely inside you and you’re already undone, aren’t you?”

He captured her hands and pinned them beside her head, his fingers interlocked with hers.  

“Bring your knees up,” he commanded softly.

She obeyed slowly, and Loki hissed through his teeth at the feel of her soft skin gliding against his.  His hands moved to her hair as he looked into her eyes.

“You were made for me,” he whispered. “No one else will touch you.”

_Why should I want anyone else?_

Her words came directly into his mind, startling him for just a brief moment.

“Why indeed.”

He began to move slowly within her, bringing her to the point of release, then denying her until she could take no more. She bit, scratched and pleaded until he took her over the edge, then clung to him, shuddering.

Then he started again, continuing until they were both spent. They fell asleep tangled together.


	12. Chapter 12

**** next morning

 

Lyssa woke slowly and sat up in bed. Loki was gone but had woken her earlier to tell her that Odin had sent for him and wasn’t sure how long he’d be. 

She rubbed her temples lightly, trying to get rid of the remnants of what felt like a bad dream.  She’d sensed a deep hatred from someone at the edge of her consciousness but couldn’t get a clear picture of the person and wasn’t sure if it was real.  She eventually pushed it off as a dream.

Lyssa bathed and washed her hair, combing it out before dressing and eating the breakfast he’d left for her.  As she started to the balcony with a brush, she noticed the bookcase.

She touched the spines lightly as she looked at the titles and was hesitant to take one without asking but decided that she’d have it back on the shelf before Loki returned, then ask him if she could read them.

She took the book, her brush, and a bowl of fruit with her into the sunshine and then sat on a bench to brush her hair until it was dry.  Lyssa then set the brush aside in order to pick up the book.  She glanced up at the sky periodically as she read, and noticed the pair of black birds that occasionally circled over her, far above.

“Good morning.”

Thor’s voice startled her as he approached her from his own balcony and stopped a few feet away from her.

“Good morning,” she replied, closing the book.

“May I join you?”

“If it pleases up you,” she replied. “But over there.”

Thor had started to sit by her but she mentally pushed him towards the other bench.

“I’ll just sit here,” he said, with a smile as he literally fell onto the bench.

She couldn’t help but smile back then glanced up at the sky again.

“What are you looking for?” Thor asked, following her glance.

“I was rather hoping that it might rain again, but without all the noise as last night,” she said. “Only I’m not to get wet.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve only seen rain the one time and I could not resist standing in it.  Loki is concerned that I will get sick.”

Lyssa stood and went to the railing to look down over the city. Thor came to stand beside her, at arm's length, and leaned down on his elbow so that they were at eye level.

She felt his eyes on her as he studied her.  She turned her head to look at him. While she couldn’t read him, she knew that he was curious about her.  He had a boyish charm and easy smile, which gave him a non-threatening appearance, but he was a warrior and would put an end to an enemy without hesitation.

They stood together in silence for a moment until one of the birds Lyssa had seen earlier came to land on the railing beside her. It was larger than she’d expected.

“What kind of bird is this?” She asked as it squawked at her demandingly.

“It’s a raven.”

The raven hopped close to her hand and tapped her with its beak. She carefully raised a fingertip to its head and stroked it. The other raven landed then but a bit further away than its companion.

“Take care.  That one has been known to draw blood,” Thor told her, nodding at the one that had just landed. He was stunned that the ravens had sought her out on their own.

“Thank you for the warning.”

Lyssa started to return to her seat and the first raven hopped onto her hand, still demanding strokes on his head. When she sat down, the other one flew to land on her shoulder.

“No, you may sit here,” she said, moving it down to her forearm. “I don’t want you so close to my face.”

She offered them some berries from her breakfast, which they accepted greedily.  

“I have never known father’s ravens to approach anyone else, much less to be petted,” Thor said softly as he took his seat across from her again.

“These are Odin’s?” Lyssa gave him a look of betrayal as she paused in fright. “Is it forbidden?”

“No, just unusual.” He told her. “Father wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you certain? I manage to break rules unknowingly and then are told about them later, when the punishment comes.”

She was still frightened that there would be repercussions for touching the birds. Thor saw this and tried to change tactics.

“Such as with Mjölnir?” He asked with a grin.

She made a wry face at that reminder. “Yes. I must apologize for that. I thought it would hit Loki.”

“And the other time?”

“That was out of curiosity and I realize now that it was a terrible mistake. I truly apologize, my lord.”

“No, just ‘Thor’,” he corrected her gently.

“I wasn’t sure how I should address you.”  

“What do you call my brother?”

“Several things but none suitable for you to use.” She grinned at him. “And you?”

“Same here,” he winked at her, causing her to laugh.   

The ravens squawked for attention and she fed them the remainder of the berries.

“There, you greedy things. That’s all of them.  Do they have names?”

“Huginn and Muninn. He’s the fractious one.”

Lyssa petted the ravens a bit longer, taking turns to keep them from squabbling.  Thor watched her silently. She was lovely, with the glossy black hair and dark green eyes.  Her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders to obscure her face occasionally. There was a vulnerability about her, but also strength deep down.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t leave.”

He returned with Mjölnir in hand. She looked at him warily.

“Trust me,” he said. “But it would be easier if I could sit there.”

“What would be easier?  I’ve been warned not to interfere with Mjölnir again.”  

“It’s nothing like that.  May I?”

“Alright. But not too close, please.”

Thor sat down on the end of the bench, with Muninn flapping his wings at his arm to keep him at a distance.  Thor ignored him as he lifted Mjölnir slightly.

Lyssa’s eyes grew wide as it started to rain. She tucked the book under her arm to protect it.

“I mustn’t get wet,” she reminded Thor as she started to get up.

“You won’t unless you move,” he replied, softly.

She noticed then that the rain was falling in a circle around them, close enough for her to reach out and get just her hand wet but not her clothes or hair.  The ravens moved to the railing to enjoy a bath. Thor held his hand out and flicked water at her. She laughed and flicked some back at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 was shorter than I thought, so here’s a bit more 😊

“These little instances of sabotage are extremely annoying,” Odin told Loki as he paced the balcony outside his quarters.  “They’re not enough to seriously hurt anyone, yet, but are becoming costly. Thor is already looking into it, and I’d like for you to keep your eyes and ears open.”

“Of course, father,” Loki replied.  “What kind of damage has been done so far?”

“A fire set in the kitchen, and in the stables, where a stable boy was working. He was almost trapped in the feed room,” Odin replied. “And no one saw anything, nor are there any suspicions as to who might be doing it.”

“Have there been any attacks in the palace or near our rooms?” Loki asked.  

“None so far,” Odin said. “The guards have been instructed to be alert to anything out of the ordinary.”

Loki nodded, rather relieved that nothing had happened near their living quarters.  He thought of Lyssa and wasn’t sure if she would defend herself without express permission.

“You may go, my son,” Odin told him. “I’ll see you at the meal.”

 

*** ~~~ ***

 

Frigga accompanied Loki back to his chambers to get Lyssa, who’d been invited to the mid-day meal with her and Odin and the two princes. 

They got there in time to see Thor return with Mjölnir and start the rain.  Loki was startled to see the ravens on her arm.

“Mother….”

“I see them,” she replied, more interested in Lyssa’s interaction with Thor, and Loki’s reaction to it.

Loki was tense as he watched his brother with Lyssa.

“Loki,” Frigga turned to him and took his hand. “Guard your feelings about this. Thor may be able to help her become more confident. She doesn’t see him as an authoritative figure.”

Loki gave a snort. “Sometimes he’s like a child…”

Frigga squeezed his hand as he realized what he’d said.

“Yes, and so is she. You will notice that she kept him at a distance, out of respect for your feelings.”

“Yes,” he replied softly.

“The healer says she has found someone to help her.  Lyssa needs to get out and meet more people. She has to interact and socialize. You cannot keep her closeted in your chambers for the rest of her life.”

“I merely don’t want her to be bothered.”

“My son, unless you let her go, she still has the chains on her.”  Frigga said softly.

“You’re astute as always, mother,” Loki sighed then smiled at her. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

They watched Thor with Lyssa a few minutes longer until Loki finally called her name. She jumped up, almost guiltily. Thor stopped the rain and she hurriedly went to Loki. Thor picked up her brush and the bowl to bring them in, greeting Frigga as he placed them on a table.

“My queen,” Lyssa smiled at her, then turned to Loki.

She went to hug him, forgetting about the book that was under her arm.  It hit the floor and she turned it pick it up, but Thor was already handing it to her. She brushed it off to assure herself that it wasn’t damaged or wet, and then offered it to Loki.

“I found the bookcase,” Lyssa told him. “You weren’t here to ask and I meant to put it back before you returned…..”

“You do not need permission to read a book,” Loki told her with a gentle smile, rubbing her arms. “You may read all of them, if you desire. When you’ve finished these, I’ll bring you more. I give them, and anything else in these rooms to you. You may toss them off the balcony, or put them in a pile, set fire to them then dance around it if you like.”

“That would be a sight,” Thor said with a chuckle.

“No fires in the palace, though. And if you throw anything off the balcony, just be certain that no one is walking past,”  Loki told her with a wink.

Lyssa looked from one brother to the other, then at Frigga. “They tease me, I think.”

Frigga agreed with a soft laugh.

“Do you really have more books?” Lyssa asked.

“There is a room, much larger than this one,” he indicated the space of the one they were in, “that is filled with nothing but books. There are more here than the ones you had care of before.”

“I would like to see that,” she replied, not sure if he was still teasing her.

“And so you shall, after we’ve had the mid-day meal,” he replied, giving a strand of her hair a little tug. “But right now, father is waiting for us.”

Lyssa’s smile faded a bit. She glanced at Thor, thinking of what she’d done with Mjölnir and then the ravens.

“Should I change clothes?” Lyssa indicated the black leggings and long tunic in hunter green, and belt.

“You’re perfectly presentable.”

Frigga stepped forward then. “I do think we need to pin your hair back though.  Perhaps later we can practice some styles that you may like.”

Lyssa nodded and allowed Frigga to quickly braid her hair and fasten it.  She left a few tendrils loose to frame Lyssa’s face while Thor and Loki watched them.

“I hope that you treat her kindly,” Thor said for Loki’s ears only. “It seems that she’s been through a lot.”

“She has,” Loki replied. “I thank you for entertaining her with the rain.”

Thor glanced at him in surprise and nodded before he took Frigga’s hand to escort her out of the room while Loki escorted Lyssa.

As they walked, they passed other people, who acknowledged them but Lyssa could tell that some of them were curious about her, and her connection to Loki.

Loki held her hand on his arm, gently squeezing her fingers when they clutched at him nervously.

They passed another group of people, and Lyssa turned to look at a young woman who was staring at her. Loki glanced back when Lyssa’s steps slowed a bit.  

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” she replied.

Lyssa had heard the woman’s thoughts as they had passed each other, and they weren’t at all flattering.  Loki knew that she wasn’t being truthful, but dismissed it since she didn’t seem distressed. She’d also felt that elusive sense of hatred, but it wasn’t from the group of people that they’d passed.

They finally arrived to the small eating room. Odin arrived at just about the same time and they sat down. Lyssa watched Loki and Frigga anxiously while Loki served her plate.

“Lyssa, my dear. I understand that you met Huginn and Muninn this morning.”

Lyssa’s throat went dry and she couldn’t speak for a moment. Thor smiled at her from across the table.

_ Tattletale.  _  She shot the thought at him and he blinked in surprise.

“Yes, my lord,” she finally replied. “But I didn’t entice them.”

Odin chuckled and waved his hand. “I’m sure you didn’t, child.  I imagine that they likely relieved you of your breakfast, though.”

“Just some berries, my lord.”

“Their favorites.”

“I apologize if I —“

“No need. Do you like animals?”

“Yes, or rather, they seem to like me. I had care of some of them at….” she paused to push the thought away. “No one else wanted to do it and some were quite nasty. I managed to feed most of them without getting bitten.”

Loki and Frigga noticed that she absently rubbed her arm at some memory.

“Are you able to hear their thoughts?” He asked curiously.

“They don’t really have thoughts like us, but they do sometimes give me pictures of things that they’re trying to convey,” Lyssa replied, then gave a soft laugh.

“What is it?” Odin asked.

“They asked for the berries. I was only going to brush my hair and then read.  Then I got the picture of the bowl with the fruit.”

As they ate, Odin continued the conversation with her, slowly drawing her out of her nervousness without her realizing it. She would occasionally reach for Loki’s hand and he would lightly caress or squeeze hers.

“Walk with me a moment, Lyssa,” Odin requested once they had finished eating.

Lyssa gave Loki a terrified look but had no choice but to obey.

Odin motioned toward the balcony and forestalled Loki from following with a motion of his hand.  Loki gave Frigga a worried look but she shook her head.

Lyssa stood by Odin as he looked out over Asgard.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki watched anxiously while Odin spoke to Lyssa, who nodded her head occasionally. He didn’t sense any fear from her but she may have been controlling her emotions.

After a few minutes, Odin allowed Lyssa to rejoin Loki. Frigga went to her husband while Thor watched Lyssa and Loki curiously.

“Well?” Loki asked quietly.

“I am not to allow you lead me astray,” she replied. “And you can teach me to ride a horse.”

Thor chuckled at the first part of Lyssa’s reply. “Perhaps I should handle the task of teaching her to ride.  I am a much better horseman.”

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor while Lyssa tried not to faint in sheer relief.

“But I am absolutely forbidden to interfere with Mjölnir,” Lyssa said and looked at Thor. “However, I will have no problem at all knocking you off your feet if need be.”

It was Loki’s turn to laugh at his brother’s wry grin.  They had been excused and were leaving their parents’ rooms.

“I have some things to see to,” Thor said.  “So, I will take my leave.”

Lyssa nodded and took Loki’s arm as he led her back the way they had come.  He stopped at a door and opened it to allow her through first. He hadn’t been teasing her. The library was huge and full of books.

“Oh.”  She gave a sigh of awe and just a bit of disappointment.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning back onto a table, ankles crossed.

“Nothing. It’s just I’ll never be able to read them all.”

“Then read as many as you can, little one.”

Loki drew her to him and she leaned into him. He tilted her face upwards and kissed her softly.  Her arms went around him and he felt her fingers slip into his belt and slide around.

“What’s this?” He murmured.

“I’m practicing so that I can get these off you as quickly as possible so that you don’t laugh at me,” she whispered, as she found the clasp and let the belt fall quietly to the table.

His shirt fell open and she quickly found the one clasp and undid it. When she got to the undershirt, her hands slid over his chest. Loki took a ragged breath before reaching down to cup her backside and pull her against him.

Lyssa’s hands went to his neck as she kissed him again.  She then gave a little start and withdrew from him slightly.  He looked at her questioningly.

“You have fine clothes.  Are the ones that I choose acceptable to you?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“I don’t care for dresses like those worn here.”  She rubbed her arm again. “I covered up as best I could. Just because they were forbidden to….didn’t mean they wouldn’t touch me when they could.”

“You may wear what is comfortable to you,” Loki told her firmly. “Nothing at all or something ten layers thick. Some may be shocked to find you traipsing around in the palace with nothing on, though.  And I would have no difficulty at all slowly removing layers of clothing.”

Loki ran his fingers through her hair, then touched her cheek lightly, and smiled when she turned her head to kiss his palm.

“Has someone said something to you?” He asked, knowing that she’d really hadn’t a chance to meet or talk to many people.

“I heard the woman in the hall, when we passed her earlier.  She said I looked like a street urchin,” Lyssa replied. “I’m not familiar with that term,  but I don’t think it was flattery.”

“Don’t worry about what anyone says about you or your clothes,” he told her. “If they were not acceptable, Frigga would not have given them to you.”

She laid her head on his chest and just breathed in his scent.  

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing me here, to your home.”

“I couldn’t very well leave a piece of my heart behind, now could I?”

Lyssa’s fingers tightened on his shirt at his words and she closed her eyes when he kissed her softly.  He held her until she pulled back to fasten his shirt and belt.

“Someone is here, watching you.” Lyssa whispered.

“If so, they have very poor manners not to make themselves known,”  Loki replied, loudly enough for anyone else in the room to hear. His tone carried a warning. “Especially to one of the princes.”

They heard movement and a woman moved out of a shadowed corner, with a book in her hand.

“My apologies, Loki,” she said as she walked by them and left the room.

Loki waited until the door had closed behind her before kissing Lyssa once more.

“Frigga has found someone to help you with your abilities. You may not have much time for reading, as you will spend most of your mornings with her.  In the afternoons, I will be teaching you to ride, or taking you around Asgard so that you will become familiar with it. Please don’t wander off on your own. And if anyone bothers you, you are to tell me.”

Lyssa nodded as she straightened his belt, then smoothed his shirt across his chest.

“I didn’t do this correctly,” she said.

“No matter,” he replied, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers.

Loki took Lyssa to the stables to get familiar with the horses and to choose one for her to ride. She petted the ones that reached over their stall doors while the groom in charge of the stables followed them at a slight distance.

Loki then led her to a large stall and kept her from approaching the door.

“Keep away from this animal,” he told her firmly.  “This is Sleipnir and he’s my father’s horse. He’s unpredictable and has charged the door before and bitten people. He will hurt you.”

Sleipnir approached his stall door and reached his head over, ears flicking in Lyssa’s direction.  He was larger than the other horses and rather intimidating. His coat was white with dappled silver markings, and his mane was silver as well.

“He’s big,” Lyssa whispered. “What’s wrong with his foot?”

Loki glanced at the groom, who was as speechless as he was.

“Well?” Loki asked.

“I was not aware…” the man said, stunned. “I’ll see to him immediately.  He has been irritable today.”

Loki took a deep breath, unsure whether to laugh or pity the man, who would be sure to check all the horses if he thought they spoke to her.

“Lyssa, please stay out of Sleipnir’s reach,” Loki told her, giving her a slight shake.

“Of course, my Prince,” she replied.

Loki walked her back to the palace, giving her directions to the garden and back to the stables.

“That’s as far as I want you to venture for now,” he said. “When you become familiar with this, we will go further.”

Lyssa nodded as she listened intently. They passed more people, and she tried not to listen to their thoughts as they went their way.  Again she felt the presence of intense hatred, but couldn’t pinpoint who it may have been coming from.

“Most of your people are not as strong as you or your family,” she said, rubbing her temples lightly. “I can hear them but I try not to.”

“I’m sure you will learn to control that,” he replied, thinking how much of an advantage it could be to read people’s thoughts.

“I hope so, because it makes my head hurt.”

He pulled her to his side and squeezed her firmly.  They returned to Loki’s rooms, then went to the balcony.  He pulled her to his lap after guiding her to one of the benches.

“There is something I must discuss with you,” he told her.

“Have I done something wrong?” She asked, nervously.

“No, but listen.”

He explained about the instances of sabotage, and assured her that nothing had happened near their living quarters.

“The guards are well trained, but even they can’t anticipate everything.  I don’t expect that you will need to protect yourself, but I am concerned whether you would do so, and could do it without killing anyone.”

Lyssa felt uneasy at the thought of having to hurt anyone, and the memory of fifty people dropping dead at once on Sakaar still haunted her.  She grasped Loki’s hand tightly.

“I’d rather not hurt anyone at all, but if it came to that, I could defend myself, or you, or your family, without killing anyone.”

“Good,” Loki said, relieved. “I want it to be clear: you do not need permission to defend yourself from danger.”

“I understand, my prince.”

That night, she had a nightmare about the incident on Sakaar and woke Loki with her restlessness and soft cries;  it was a long time before she settled back to sleep.  

 

*** ~~~ ***

 

For the next several weeks, Lyssa spent her mornings working with the woman who would be helping her learn control her telekinetic outbursts and to block the thoughts of others when she wasn’t actively trying to read them.  

She was still awakened occasionally by that sense of hatred but never told Loki about it.  She reasoned that not everyone could be happy, and since the feeling wasn’t ever accompanied by threats, she didn’t think that it was very important.

She slowly gained weight and confidence, even though she was still wary of inadvertently doing something wrong, and constantly seemed to dread punishment. Frigga spent time with her in order to make her more comfortable with life on Asgard.

One day, she had finished her session with the healer and had been allowed to leave early. She had a book with her and happily found the garden where she could quietly read for a time before she had to meet Loki for the mid-day meal.  Odin’s ravens found her and sat on the back of the bench, preening and squabbling softly. She shushed them so that she could concentrate on the book.

After a few minutes, she became aware of someone watching her. She hadn’t heard the other woman arrive nor seen her sit on the bench opposite her but a few feet away.  Lyssa immediately recognized her as the woman from the library.

“Hello,” Lyssa said, looking up from her book.  “I’m Lyssa. What’s your name?”

“Arryn,” the woman replied, studying Lyssa for a moment before glancing at the ravens.

“I’m pleased —- “

“Does the Allfather know that you handle his ravens?” Arryn interrupted her.

“He does,”  Lyssa replied, rather surprised at the other’s manners. “And he has not forbidden it, as they willingly approach me.”

Lyssa raised a finger to Huginn, who flapped his wings and carefully used his beak to tap at it.

Arryn frowned slightly and smoothed the skirt of her long dress.

“I’ve seen you with Loki,” she then said. “I’m curious to know what he found so special about you that he couldn’t find here. And why does he allow you to dress as a slave?”

“There is nothing special about me, but perhaps you should ask him.  Your curiosity about me is only because you want to know why I sleep beside him at night...and you do not,” Lyssa said, a bit surprised. “And if my clothes don’t meet with your approval, perhaps the queen would be interested to know that you object to her choices for me.”

“Are you a child that he must serve your food to you?” Arryn ignored the comment.

“He is a prince of Asgard and it pleases him to do so,” Lyssa replied. “Why is that a concern of yours?”

Arryn flushed angrily and in embarrassment. Lyssa turned her attention back to her book and was startled when an overripe fruit from one of the trees near the benches hit her squarely in the chest. It splattered on her shirt, then fell onto the open book, staining both.

Lyssa gasped and looked up at her. Suddenly Arryn was being pelted by fruits that were falling from the tree and onto her head. Then, Huginn and Muninn took flight, diving at her and driving her away.

Lyssa got up to leave, trying to brush off her shirt and the book, knowing that both were likely ruined, and wondering how she would explain how it had happened.

She got back to Loki’s chambers before he did and quickly changed out of the soiled shirt so that she could try to clean it.

The ravens fussed from the balcony and she went out to quieten them, then was horrified to find blond strands of hair in their beaks.  She quickly grabbed at the strands and tried to shoo them away but they only hopped out of reach.

She was shaking so badly that she couldn’t find the water pitcher and spilled wine onto the table cover and onto the shirt.

She finally gave up and sat in the floor, behind a curtain and door. She heard Loki when he came in. He didn’t call her name, but seemed to know where she was. He saw the mess she’d left near the table.

“Why are you hiding?” He asked.

“I’m not hiding.”  She fought hard to keep from crying.

“Very well. You are not hiding behind a curtain, behind a door, then.”

She heard his smile and he came closer. “What’s happened?”

“I ruined the book, and my shirt.”

“Hmmm,” Loki knelt on one knee close to her and pulled the curtain aside. “How?”

“I was reading in the garden and a fruit from one of the trees fell on me,” she responded, holding the book close to her chest.

“Let me see.”  He knew that she was lying, nevertheless he held out his hand for the book, and quickly caught both her wrists when she held it out to him. He put it aside. “Did this fruit also have blond hair?”

Lyssa’s eyes widened in fright, before she burst into tears. “I didn’t send them after her!”

Loki got to his feet and pulled her along with him. He brushed the hairs off her hands, holding onto her as he sensed that she might try to run from him.

Lyssa had no choice but to follow as he went to one of the chairs and sat down, then pulled her down into his lap.  His arms around her waist kept her from moving away.

“Tell me what happened.”

“I didn’t send them after her,” she repeated, wiping at her face.

“I believe you,” he replied. “Now, tell me.”

Lyssa told him about reading under the tree and the woman throwing the fruit at her, and then about reciprocating the favor.

“She didn’t like my clothes.”

“Is that all?” He asked, carefully studying her face, his pale green eyes intent.  He knew that she hadn’t told him everything.

She nodded, waiting on him to persist with more questions. She was relieved when he nodded and set her on her feet.

”Very well.  I’m hungry. What about you?” He asked as he stood and took her hand.

“Yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

Several weeks later, Lyssa was still improving and had learned her way from the palace to the stables, gardens and back.  She was better able to prevent the thoughts of the Asgardians that she met from entering her mind uninvited and was learning to listen to the vocal instead of mental conversations.  She hadn’t felt that projection of intense hatred in a while, so dismissed it.

Loki took her riding and exploring, and when he couldn’t, he grudgingly let Thor do it. Lyssa enjoyed her time with both brothers, but she mostly enjoyed the time outdoors after having been on a space station with no greenery or sunshine.

One morning, she was in the stables, watching the grooms with the horses.  She spent time watching the animals and looking at Sleipnir, while taking care not to get too close to his stall as Loki had instructed.  She had a book tucked under her arm as usual. Most of the morning had passed so there was no time to read, so she headed back to Loki’s rooms.

The groom watched her pass Sleipnir’s stall as the horse nickered after her.  She reached out her hand to his outstretched nose without touching him as she went by.

 

******

Loki waited for Lyssa to join him for the mid-day meal as usual but wasn’t overly concerned when she didn’t show up. He assumed that she was reading and had lost track of time.

He waited a bit longer and had started to go look for her when he got sidetracked. When he finished, it was almost mid-afternoon.  He started to get worried then.

 

*******

 

Thor was at the stables, returning his horse after running some errands.  He lingered to speak to the head groom as they both walked toward Sleipnir’s stall. The horse was agitated and pacing, occasionally kicking hard against the door with his rear feet.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been like that since Lyssa left,” the groom replied. “He likes her, and she’s been very diligent in staying away from him as instructed.”

Thor studied the horse for a moment before saying his goodbyes. He walked down the corridor and had just turned the corner when Muninn flew at his head, forcing him to duck and look down.

“Blasted bird,” Thor muttered, just as his foot came down on something.

Thor realized that it was a book just as he noticed the blood stains on the floor.  He stared at them in confusion before he saw the drag marks that lead to the tack room door.  He tested the door to find it locked and shouldered it open.

“Guards!”

Several guards came running at his call, so did the groom and two stable hands.  They were horrified when Thor came out of the room carrying Lyssa in his arms. Her head and clothes were soaked in blood.

“Listen closely,” he told one of the stable hands. “You go to the healer and let her know that I’m coming. Don’t stop for anyone. Go!”

The boy took off at full speed.

“You are to go to the queen and have her meet me there with Loki. Tell her there’s been an accident at the stables.”

The healers were waiting when Thor arrived with Lyssa. He laid her down gently onto a table.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, yet,” he replied.

The woman had just started to examine Lyssa when Frigga arrived.

“Sleipnir?” She asked quietly as Loki strode in.

“No.”  Thor shook his head grimly.

Lyssa began to move then, her heels digging into the table, her body twisting and hands flailing as a seizure took her.

“Help me hold her still!  She mustn’t move!” The healer commanded.

Frigga and several assistants held her by the shoulders and knees, trying to keep her still while the healer held her head.  Loki grasped her wrists. Lyssa’s eyes flickered open slightly as her body began to shake.

“Off. Off. Take it off.” The words were hoarse and pain filled.

Despite his strength, Lyssa was able to get free from Loki and she clawed at her neck, leaving long bloody scratches.  He caught her hands again and leaned close to her ear.

“It’s off. I have the key and have taken it off,” he said. “I’ve destroyed it.”

Lyssa tried to reach for her neck again as she drew a deep breath and then went limp when the seizure ended.  It seemed an eternity before she drew the next breath and then she screamed.

The sound was like a shock wave that reverberated down the halls and anyone that heard it cringed; there was also the sound of breaking glass as flower vases shattered. Loki started feeling a familiar dull ache at the base of his skull and realized that Lyssa was broadcasting her pain and distress and he was certain that everyone else within proximity of her was feeling it too.

Lyssa went still once more, and the healer took that time to quickly check for other injuries after cutting off the bloody clothes.

“It’s just her head,” the woman told Frigga. “I have to see what we’re dealing with.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“I’ll have to cut some hair to close the wounds,” she explained.  

Loki nodded without a word.  The woman worked fast, cutting only what was needed to stitch the scalp wounds, which had started bleeding again with Lyssa’s movements.

“These are shallow but they bleed easily,” she murmured as she worked. “It’s the concussion that has her unconscious.”

“Did Thor say what happened?” Loki asked Frigga quietly.

“Only that there had been an accident in the stables.”

Loki glanced at Thor, who was speaking with the groom and captain of the guard.  He noticed that Thor had blood all over him and he started to go to his brother but had only taken a step when Frigga called him back. Lyssa had reached for his hand almost as soon as he had let go.

“I’m here, little one,” he whispered close to her ear. “I won’t leave you.”

Odin arrived and joined Thor.  They watched as Lyssa was attended to.

“Are you certain she wasn’t injured by one of the horses?” Odin asked.

“Father,” Thor said, quietly. “The horses wouldn’t have locked her in the tack room.”

“Attacked?” Odin was startled that such a thing could happen.

“If it hadn’t been for the ravens, I wouldn’t have found her when I did.”

“And you saw no one else with her?” Odin asked the groom.

“No, Sire.  She watched us for a while and left. She was almost at the corner when I turned my attention elsewhere.”

“Someone was there, waiting, then.” Thor surmised.

“Captain, post a couple of guards here and in the hall,” Odin commanded. “Thor, you are to investigate and find who did this.  It may be related to the sabotage we’ve been experiencing.”

The captain and groom left the room quickly as Frigga came to her husband.

“Tell me what happened,” she said.

Thor repeated what he’d told Odin.  Frigga gasped softly and turned to look at Lyssa, then Loki, who was watching them.

“Best you find out quickly who did this before Loki does,”  Frigga said. “We can't keep this from him. His attention will be on her right now and he won’t leave her, but once he’s able, he won’t stop until he’s gotten revenge.”

“Send word if you need me for anything. I’ll start asking around.”  Thor left to start his search.

Odin kissed Frigga’s hand before leaving her. Loki had watched them go and waited until his mother came back to Lyssa’s side.

“Tell me,” he said. “She wasn’t injured by a horse, was she?”

“No, my dear,” Frigga replied, reluctant to tell him. “Someone attacked her and left her locked in the tack room.”

“What?”  Loki looked at Lyssa and then back to his mother.

“Do you know anyone who’d do this to her?”

“She had some type of altercation a couple of weeks ago in the garden, but she didn’t tell me with whom.  I forgot about it since it only entailed thrown fruit and a stained shirt,” Loki replied. “She handled the situation on her own and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

Frigga nodded. “Thor is looking into it.”

Loki said nothing, but Frigga knew her son and could see his thoughts churning and his anger rising.  He took a deep breath and clutched at Lyssa’s hand. She twitched and he loosened his grip.

“Be careful,”  Frigga reminded him softly. “If you’re going to stay here, you must control yourself.”

Loki passed one hand over his face. The healer had finished closing the wounds and was applying a thin salve to help the healing process. Lyssa twitched again and moaned softly before going still.

He carefully brushed his fingers through her hair, which was sticky with drying blood. The healer had cut the hair close on the left side of her head, starting at the temple, going above her ear, and just behind it.  Bruises were starting to darken around the wounds and on the side of her face.

“Once she settles, I can try to wash most of that out,” the woman told him. “We’ll let her rest now and try to rouse her in a couple of hours.”

Loki nodded and requested a chair be brought to him. He sat close to the bed while the curtains around it were drawn closed to block some of the light shining through the windows.

Frigga left him there and had some food sent to him and placed on a small table within reach but he ignored it.


	16. Chapter 16

For three days, he sat at Lyssa’s side, barely eating and not moving unless the healer needed room to work.  Lyssa would stir occasionally as if having a bad dream and Loki would talk to her until she calmed down. 

Thor had done an extensive search but hadn’t found any trace of the person who had attacked her. No one had seen anything and apparently no one was talking about it.

Odin was beyond livid while Loki brooded silently, his face hard and determined.  The people in the palace walked carefully around both of them and there was a unease around the whole place, not to mention the fact that they also had a dull headache that most could not explain.

On the evening of the fourth day, Lyssa was resting easier but still hadn’t regained consciousness for any significant amount time.

The healer and her assistants had withdrawn to a different room but were available if needed.

It had started to rain and Loki had the doors opened so that the sound would fill the room. He drew the curtains back from the bed and sat down again. The sound lulled him to sleep for the first time since Lyssa had been brought to the infirmary.

He was asleep when Lyssa stirred and opened her eyes. Her head still hurt and her hands went to her temples before she slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, her back to him.  She didn’t recognize the gown she was wearing or the room.

She got up unsteadily and stood for a moment trying to get her bearings. She took a few steps toward the open balcony doors and the rain before Loki stepped around the bed and blocked her path.

“You shouldn’t be up,” he said quietly and took a couple of steps toward her.

She stumbled backwards in fright. “I’m sorry….I didn’t mean hurt to you!”

He stopped to keep her from trying to run from him.

“When did you hurt me?”

“Your side, I bruised you.”  She was shaking like a leaf.

“That was long ago and forgotten,” he replied, holding a hand out to her. “Let me help you.”

Lyssa took another step backwards and looked around for an escape path.

“Don’t run from me,” he told her firmly. Loki realized that she was confused and disoriented. “Lyssa.”

He stood still as she put her hands to her head again, then looked up at him.

“Loki?”

“You’ve had me very worried, little one,” he softly.

She allowed him to approach her then, and he picked her up to place her back on the side of the bed, leaving her sitting up.  He sat beside her and kept an arm around her to prevent her from falling.

“What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?” He asked.

“No.” She shook her head and then moaned softly.  “May I have some water?”

“Of course. I’ll get some but please don’t get up.”

Loki brought her a cup of water after alerting the healer that Lyssa had awakened.  He helped her hold the cup and kept her from drinking too much at once.

“It’s raining,” she said.

“Yes,” he replied, letting her have a bit more water.

“How long have I been here?”

“Four days.”

Lyssa watched the rain for a few minutes before reaching up to rub her head again. That’s when she felt the short hair and the wounds. Loki pulled her hands away from her head when she looked at him in shock.

“What happened?” She asked again.

“We were hoping that you could tell us,” he replied. “What do you remember?”

Lyssa was quiet for a few minutes.

“I remember being at the stables watching the horses,” she replied. “And then it was time to come to you and….Sleipnir wanted me to pet him, but I didn’t.... I was leaving and….” she shuddered.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s all I remember.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded without looking at him and he could tell there was something she was holding back.  He decided to let it go for now but Odin wouldn’t allow her to keep silent for long.

“I’m hungry.”

“That’s a good sign,” the healer said with a smile. “There’s food over there, you can have just a small amount right now.”

Lyssa turned to look and saw the chair.

“You stayed there?” She asked. “Did you sleep?”

“Not much,” he admitted.

“Do we have to stay here?” She asked quietly. “You should sleep.”

“Eat first and then we’ll see,” Loki told her.

He helped her up and led her around to the chair, then pulled her into his lap. The food was close enough for her to reach and she helped herself under Loki’s watchful eye. He even ate a bit himself.

Lyssa finished and leaned against him as she started getting sleepy.  He rubbed her back and waited until she was fast asleep, then held her, arms tight around her.

“She can return to your rooms with you in the morning,” the healer told him. “I’d like to be sure she’s stable on her feet. It would not do to have her fall.”

Loki nodded and leaned his head back. He fell asleep with Lyssa’s breath against the side of his neck.  He woke up the next morning with her still in his lap. She was awake and looking at him, having been unwilling to get up and risk waking him.

“Well, I slept,” he smiled at her.

“True, but that’s not what I meant,” she replied, caressing his jaw before kissing his cheek lightly.

“You know, that is truly disgusting,” Thor said, clearing his throat. “You really should get a room.”

Neither had seen him standing there and Lyssa laughed softly when Loki glared at his brother.

_ He but teases you. _  The words caused Loki to start in surprise.

Thor winked at her when Loki blinked once, then relaxed.

“I’m not sure that I will ever get used to that. Thor, why are you here?”

“I’m to escort you back to your chambers, once she’s cleared to move.”

“There are guards here,” Loki replied.

“True,” Thor said, grinning. “Call it a whim.”

Loki studied him for a long moment in silence. Thor met his eyes steadily, still grinning, but Loki knew there was a reason behind his brother’s presence.

“I don’t have to be able read your thoughts to know that you’re not being entirely truthful,” Lyssa said, glancing at Thor. “So, with that, I’d like to go now.  I want a bath and to wash my hair.”

“Oh, and Frigga sent these for you since the others were ruined,” Thor handed Lyssa a bundle of clothes.

She got up slowly and followed the healer out of the room. Loki stood to watch her, then turned to Thor.

“You still haven’t found anything.”

“No,” Thor replied. “But not for lack of trying. It’s unusual that no one has even heard a rumor of who may have done it.”

Loki nodded, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Could they have left Asgard?”

“Father closed the Bifrost as quickly as he could and Heimdall said no one left before that. Father has an idea that requires Lyssa when she’s up to it. She won’t like it and we are not to tell her.”

“Well, then, it’s a good thing that she can’t read our minds.”

Lyssa came back to them dressed and with wet hair. It was combed back and braided up away from the wounds after the healer had removed the stitches.  

Thor lost his humor quickly when he saw that and the bruises that accompanied them.  He looked away when he noticed that Lyssa had seen the direction of his gaze.

“Does it look bad?” She asked, a bit self consciously.

“Not at all,” he replied.

“Liar, but thank you.”

The trio left the infirmary under guard. Lyssa held tightly to Loki’s arm, determined to make the walk under her own steam.  She tried her best to ignore the glances at her shorn hair and bruises, and kept her mind closed tight to keep the thoughts from reaching her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached Loki’s rooms. Lyssa sat down, breathing heavily.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked her.

“Yes, just tired and my head still hurts.”

Loki poured water for her and showed her a vial that the healer had given him.

“For your headaches. This is different than what Carina made for you, alright? It’s not supposed to make you groggy.”

Lyssa nodded and he put a couple drops into the water and then handed it to her. She took a small taste, then finished it.

“I’ll leave you two to rest now,” Thor said.  “Guards are outside and on the balconies.”

“Thank you, brother,” Loki said.

“Of course,” Thor replied, bowing slightly to Lyssa. ”Let me know if you need anything.”

He left and Loki went to her.  He took her hand and gently caressed her fingers, then he pulled her to her feet and lifted her up against him.

“This stuff works fast,” she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

He took her to the bed and laid down with her, pinning her down as he kissed her.  He sighed and buried his face into the side of her neck.

“We need to talk, little one,” he finally said.

Lyssa went still, wary of his serious tone.  She was suddenly frightened, sure that she had done something wrong and was about to be punished.

“What have I done?” She asked, trying to get free of his weight. “I haven’t approached Sleipnir as you commanded, even though he begs me to…”

He trapped her arms to her sides and anchored himself on his elbows and knees to prevent her from getting free or scratching if she became frightened enough.

“It’s nothing like that,” he tried to reassure her as tears brimmed in her eyes. “But I want you to listen to me.”

Lyssa studied his face, trying to discern how angry he might be.  He kissed her lips lightly, wanting to ease her fear.

“I know that you haven’t told me everything about the attack,” he said.

“I wouldn’t lie to you!” She said, trembling.

“I didn’t think you would, but there is something that you’re withholding, and it may be important.  In most circumstances, this would be allowed for privacy’s sake, such as with the altercation in the garden the other week.”

Lyssa gasped softly, and tried again to move him off her but she couldn’t budge him.

“You were very nearly killed and Thor has been unable to get even the slightest clue of who may have done this,” he continued, ignoring her efforts to get away from him. “If you can’t bring yourself to tell me, then tell Thor.  But be warned: Odin is not known for his patience and you do not want him to question you about this.”

Lyssa was sobbing softly at this point. Loki wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Think about it.  I’m going to bathe. You may join me if you wish.”

He kissed her and then left her lying there. She sat up and watched him leave the room.  After couple of minutes, she got up and changed into her gown. She stood, undecided for just a moment before taking the small pitcher of wine and a cup with her into the bathing room.

Loki was relaxing in the steaming water, eyes closed as he reclined.  He heard her come in but didn’t open his eyes. She knelt beside him and poured the wine, setting the cup within his reach.

“May I still join you?” She asked, nervously, wiping at the tears still rolling down her cheeks. 

Without a word, he sat up while she stood and shrugged out of the gown. She stepped into the water and sat behind him, pulling him back against her and hugging him to her.  He ran his hands along her arms, caressing the soft skin.

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” she whispered, desperate for him to believe her. “But there was something…I wasn’t sure how to explain it, and I’m still not sure if I can make sense of it...and I don’t even know if it’s important.”

Loki took a sip of the wine and waited in silence as she gathered her thoughts.

“Everything happened just as I told you, I didn’t hear or see anyone as I was leaving the stables.  I wasn’t paying attention to anything other than I knew I was going to be late getting back to you. When I went around the corner, I got this intense sense of….hatred….just before I was struck. It was so strong but so quick…”

“Could you tell whether the person was male or female?” He finally asked.

Lyssa thought for a moment. “No, I can’t tell.  It was so fleeting and they never spoke. I would not have kept it from you, if I had thought it important.  I have never felt hatred like that before, and I do not care to feel it again.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

“This...feeling...or person, has awakened me several times from my sleep. I couldn’t get a sense of him or her, they never spoke and no threats were made.  I brushed it off as someone just being extremely unhappy, and didn’t feel alarmed enough to tell you. And it’s not Arryn.”

“Thank you for telling me this.”  He kissed her palm and laid his head back against her. He sighed softly when she started to massage his scalp, tentatively at first, as she tested his reaction. She then massaged his neck and shoulders.

“Would you like to know everything that happened in the garden with Arryn?” She asked.

“There’s no need, unless there is a direct threat against you,” he replied.

“Did I tell you how she looked after I shook a tree full of fruit onto her?” She asked with a soft giggle.

“No, you neglected that part,” he chuckled.

“It was a sight to behold!” She laughed. “Very colorful.”

Loki laughed with her and she pressed her cheek against his, tightening her arms around him.  He caressed her arms again, then took both her hands, gently rubbing her palms and knuckles.

They lounged in the water until it started getting cool, then Loki stood and helped her out.  They dried each other off and then he helped her put the gown back on, after knotting the towel around his waist.

She tiptoed to kiss him and he returned it with a rueful smile.

“What?” She asked.

“I have been forbidden to touch you for at least two days.”

She looked at him in surprise. “Someone actually forbids you to do something?”

“It happens more than you think,” he said with a wink.

“Do you always obey?”

“Not always,” he said with a laugh. “But in this case, I will.”

“It’s just as well. My headache is returning.”

He took her by the hand and led her to the bed, and had her lie down while he put on his sleeping trousers before lying down beside her.  He gave her a couple more drops of the medicine that had been sent for her and held her to his side as she drifted off to sleep.

Frigga came in later to check on Lyssa and found them both sound asleep. She quietly pulled the curtains around the bed to filter out the sunshine and noises.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening, just as the sun was starting to set, Lyssa roused from her sleep and sat up carefully so the she wouldn’t wake Loki.  She pulled her knees to her chest and gently rubbed her forehead.

_She should be dead._

She heard the thought but it was very faint and still couldn’t get a sense of the person behind it.  

Loki stirred and she glanced over at him. He settled back to sleep and put an arm over his eyes.  Lyssa left the bed and drew on her robe before going into the bathing room for a few minutes.

When she emerged, she paused at the ever-present tray of food. Frigga had said that she could eat when she was hungry, she reminded herself, as she sat down. She quietly poured some wine, then reached for a piece of bread and cheese.

Loki stirred again and she paused, waiting for him to stop her.  She stole a glance at him, half expecting him to be awake but he was still sleeping, although he had turned onto his side facing her.

She took some bread off the tray, still waiting for his voice, and slowly broke off small pieces and began to eat, occasionally reaching for a piece of fruit as well.  She was lost in thought and was unaware that Loki was awake and watching her but being careful not to make her aware of it.

He could tell that something was bothering her but didn’t want to keep her from eating.  He knew if he got up, she would stop and wait for him. She was becoming more comfortable with making some decisions for herself, and he was pleased that she was becoming less wary of him and using his name more often.  Eating on her own was just one step of many that she would have to take.

He waited a bit longer until she’d finished before sitting up slowly and leaning against the headboard. She glanced at him and waited again to see if he would reprimand her.

“May I bring you something, my Prince?” She finally asked.

“That would be lovely,” he replied with a smile.

She smiled back and brought him a plate and cup of wine, then put it onto the small table beside him, within reach.  

“Is something wrong?” He asked her quietly, while eating lightly from what she’d brought him.

She turned her gaze away from him for a moment, to watch the fading sunlight on the balcony before looking at him again.

“I heard a voice earlier, in my head. It was very faint and I still can’t tell whether it’s female or male,” she replied softly. “It was gone very quickly and I couldn’t follow it back to the speaker.”

“What did it say?” He asked.

“ ‘She should be dead.’ ” Lyssa was reluctant to repeat the words. “But to be truthful, I don’t know whether they were referring to me.”

“We both know that they likely were, right?” He asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Does your head still hurt?”

“Just a bit, nothing like before,” she replied.

“That’s a good sign.”  Loki finished his wine and she quickly poured more for him.  “Are you hungry?”

“No, I….” she paused for just a split second before continuing. “I ate before you woke up.”

He nodded and leaned his head back against the headboard.  He was still tired and felt he could sleep for another full day.  Lyssa was pale and he noticed that her hands were shaking, as much from exertion as from the unsettling words she’d heard.

“Please make certain that you tell me if you hear anything else or learn something more.”

“I will.”

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I believe I could sleep some more,” he said with a tired sigh.

“I would agree.”

“I’ll be right back.”  Loki got up and picked up the empty plate and cup to move it back to the larger table. He stretched as he went to the bathing room.

When he returned, she was lying down already and was almost asleep.

“Are you trying to tempt me?” He asked, noting that she had removed her gown.

“It tries to strangle me,” she replied, sleepily.

Loki laid down beside her and stroked her cheek then neck.

“Dispense with it then. I much prefer your skin bare against mine, anyway.”

He kissed her and then gathered her close as he laid back.  Lyssa pressed a kiss against his neck before drifting off to sleep.

She woke him sometime later when she cried out softly in her sleep. She had rolled away from him and was sleeping on her stomach, her hands tucked under her pillow.  

Loki rolled onto his elbow and rubbed her shoulders soothingly, trying to comfort her. He lifted her hair away from her neck, and was reminded again of the extent of the scarring on her back. The scars criss crossed her skin and were obviously whip marks; they were faded and shallow but covered almost every inch of her. Then he noticed the bruises that he himself had put on her.

He leaned down to press his lips against the nape of her neck, then kissed her spine, touching each vertebrae lightly.

“Loki….”

“What is it, little one?”

She became restless and her breath caught in a soft sob.

“He means to chain you.”

Loki knew that she was asleep but leaned closer to her ear.  “Who, pet?”

“The princes of Asgard are threatened,” she whispered, while a single tear slid across her cheek.

Lyssa’s whole body trembled from her distress and Loki gently shook her awake.

“You were having a bad dream,” he told her, when she turned her head to look at him.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” she replied, burying her face in her hands for a moment while she tried to shake off the dream.

“Tell me about it.”

She was silent for several minutes before looking at him, tears shining in her eyes.

“If you were chained, could you break free?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“No,” he replied softly.

The tears fell freely as terror overtook her and she covered her face again.

“And Thor?”

“Possibly.”

Loki reached out to caress the back of her neck in an effort to calm her.

“I can’t tell if it was just a dream or if I heard him…..”

“Him?” Loki asked.  “Are you able to tell who it is yet?”

“No. Could a woman put you or Thor in chains?”

“It’s unlikely.” He assured her.

“I could not bear to see you chained,” she sobbed softly, then went still, her head dropping onto the pillow.

Loki quickly brushed her hair back and touched her face.  She was breathing shakily, tears still coursing her cheeks.  He let her sleep while he laid awake, uneasy about what she had said.

******

The next morning, just at sunrise, Lyssa woke to the sound of rain. Loki was still sleeping when she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe.

She went to the balcony doors, which had been left open, and sat down on the floor so that she could watch the rain and not get wet.  She drew her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, then smoothed her hair down and lightly touched the wounds on the side of her head.  They were healing and had scabbed over but were still tender.

“Does your head hurt?” Loki asked quietly, sitting beside her.

“No, well, not much,” she replied, taking his hand.  “I woke you last night. I’m sorry. You should be able to rest.”

“You are not to worry about me,” he replied, kissing her temple.

She said nothing, just clutched at his hand and rubbed his wrist as if to check for a chain.

“It won’t happen,” he told her softly.

Lyssa looked at him and he realized then the depth of her fear.  She started rocking again as her attention went back to the rain.  Then she inched forward and stretched her feet out just enough to get wet.

“Frigga is coming,” she said.

Loki got up and pulled on his robe while he waited on his mother.  He left Lyssa where she was, keeping an eye on her. Frigga arrived within minutes, along with a servant carrying their breakfast.

“How does she feel today?”

“She had a bad night,” he replied, helping himself to a warm roll.

“It looks like you share that with her.”

He shrugged. “She had a nightmare.”

Frigga glanced at Lyssa, who was still in her same position, except that she had drawn her feet back in.

“Your father has sent for you and Thor.  I will stay with her until you get back. He has food for you both.”

Loki finished his bread.  “She’s unsettled because of the dream, so she may not be herself this morning.”

Frigga nodded and he went to get dressed. He brought a towel back for Lyssa, knelt beside her, and dried her feet.

“Father has sent for me, little one,” he told her softly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Frigga will keep you company.”

“Alright, my Prince,” she replied.

Loki glanced at Frigga before leaving.  Frigga sat down where she could watch Lyssa. From the moment she’d walked in, she could tell that Loki was very uneasy about something and Lyssa was beyond distressed.

After about ten minutes of silence, Lyssa got up and belted her robe tightly.   She approached Frigga and sat at the table with her.

“Loki said that you had a nightmare,” Frigga said, reluctant to break the silence.  

“Yes, my queen, but I’d rather not talk about it, unless you insist.”

“No, my dear, but I will listen, if and when you like,” Frigga replied.

Lyssa nodded and quietly helped herself to breakfast.  Frigga poured wine for both of them.

“Oh, I should have waited for you,” Lyssa said when Frigga also started helping her own plate.

“Not here, when we’re alone,” the queen replied.  “How do you feel?”

“My head doesn’t hurt near as much.  It’s a relief to have the stitches out, and my scalp itches there. It’s so hard not to scratch. “ Lyssa responded. “I think my hair will grow back white where the scars are.”

“Let me see.”  Frigga took a close look at the scalp wounds.  “I think you may be right. You are healing nicely, though.  The bruises will take a bit more time to fade.”

“Do you think Loki would allow me to cut my hair?”  Lyssa asked suddenly.

Frigga was caught off guard by the question. “Why would you want to do that?”

Lyssa rubbed at the side of her head. “It was just a passing thought.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I think the sooner the better,” Loki told Odin and Thor after Odin had explained his plan on capturing Lyssa’s attacker. “Since she’s regained consciousness, she’s become more unsettled. She’s hearing this person while she’s asleep and still can’t pinpoint for certain whether it’s a man or woman. I want this done so that she can start to heal.”

“I agree it needs to be done, but I think it’s too soon,” Thor said. “She just got out of the infirmary yesterday.”

Odin looked at both his sons, weighing their words. Loki was truly uneasy and Odin knew that he was wound tight because of his desire to protect Lyssa.  Loki was unpredictable on any given day, and the longer this went on, the more trouble he could cause.

“Loki, you know her better than any of us here.  Can she do it and how will she react when we set it in motion?”

“She knows who to listen for, she just can’t get a sense of who it is. She won’t like it and may resist at first, but she has been conditioned to obey. If she will not obey me, she would not dare to disobey the king.”

Thor frowned at him, still thinking it was too soon to put Lyssa to this test.  He watched Loki for a moment and felt that there was something that he wasn’t telling them, other than that Lyssa had had a nightmare.  Loki hadn’t went into details, only explaining that she had been very upset.

“Thor, if we wait much longer, there is a chance, however slight, that he or she can try again, or manage to flee Asgard,” Loki told his brother.

“My objections have been made known, but I’ll do whatever you decide,” Thor finally said.

 

*********

 

Loki returned to his rooms after the meeting with Odin and Thor.  Lyssa had dressed and was again sitting close to the balcony doors where she could watch the rain that was still falling.  Frigga had braided her hair for her and helped apply the healing salve.

Frigga was still seated at the table, and had been watching Lyssa the whole time. The young woman had remained silent after they’d finished eating and Frigga thought it best to leave her be.  She gave Loki an inscrutable look when he came in and Lyssa didn’t acknowledge his return.

“Father asks that you return quickly. I’ll be along shortly with her.”  

Frigga nodded and squeezed his hand before leaving the room.  Loki sat beside Lyssa on the divan she’d chosen.

“Did you eat?”

“Some. I wasn’t very hungry this morning.”

“Me, either,” he replied. “Father has summoned us to the great hall.”

“Should I change?”

“No,” he replied. “But we must go.”

She nodded and took his hand as he stood.  She followed him without a word. He kept her hand on his arm as they walked through the halls of the palace.  She hadn’t asked any questions about the summons, which was a relief, but he was uncertain about what would happen when they reached their destination.

He led her through a door and then took a tighter grip on her hand. The murmur of voices greeted her before she saw the people gathered on the floor below her. Then she saw Odin on his throne, which was slightly  above the level they were on. Frigga stood closer to him, but was also a couple of steps below him. Lyssa could tell that she was nervous about something.

“What is this?” She asked, feeling suddenly very frightened and betrayed.

She looked at the throng of people below and felt their unease once they saw her.  She stopped walking and tried to back away from Loki, but he had a tight grip on her wrists.  A flashback of the Grandmaster’s court hit her hard, and she was terrified that the same thing was about to happen.

“No.   _No_!”  

She managed to break free and ran a couple of steps before Thor blocked her path, giving Loki time to catch her around the waist.  He held her tightly and grasped the arm that she was trying to wedge between them to hold it down in the small of her back.

“Stop.”  Loki pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear.

“I don’t want to….” she pleaded. “Please don’t make me!”

“There is no choice, the king has commanded it,” he whispered, holding her as tightly as he dared while she fought him, and forced himself to be firm with her.  

Lyssa pressed her forehead to his chest when she couldn’t break free of him.  Thor stepped up and Loki released her so that his brother could take her arm.

Before he could touch her, Lyssa mentally pushed Thor so hard that he slid back several feet. Loki yanked her back to him and shook her.

“That is not allowed,” he told her firmly. “And you _will_ obey.”

Lyssa let Thor go and looked up at Loki with a frightened expression. His grip on her arms was painful, and he hadn’t hurt her since they’d left Knowhere.

“This is as far as I’m to go. You will go with Thor.”

“Loki, please!” Lyssa grabbed at him but he gently broke her grip.

“Come with me.”  Thor took her hand and placed an arm at her waist to hold her to his side.  He had to force her to walk down the steps with him. She glanced back at Loki, who now had two palace guards in front of him, and standing one step below him.

When they reached the floor, Thor pulled her in front of him and grasped her trembling shoulders.

“You can do this,” he told her.

Lyssa dropped her head and swiped at the tears that were running down her face. She then glanced up at the faces looking at her. The people were separated by an aisle that led to huge double doors at the other side of the room.  Guards were positioned in front of them, every ten feet or so.

Lyssa gauged the distance to the doors and wondered if she could beat Thor if she made a run for it. As soon as the thought entered her head, though, two guards took their places at the doors.

She took a deep breath and walked forward slowly, turning her head from side to side as she searched faces and slowly lowered her defenses against unwanted thoughts.  As she did so, the people got a good look at her injuries and the bruising. She brushed aside their reactions, instead, concentrating on her task.

She walked on, nervously picking at her palm with her fingernails or wringing her hands.  Thor followed her, a few steps behind, while two more guards followed them both. Loki and Frigga watched anxiously from their places near the throne.  

She’d made it just past halfway before she stopped abruptly. She turned around and Thor stopped her from going past him. She looked up at him.

_Thor, I’m sorry that I can’t warn you before I do this._

He blinked in surprise and reached out to take her by the shoulders. She tried to shrug free but kept her eyes on him.

_There are two of them, a woman and a man. The woman is here on the left.  I haven’t found the man yet, but I’ll have to be quick once I out her. Please watch me and don’t look for him, he’s able to shield his thoughts and I’ll lose him. Beware._

Thor squeezed her shoulders in acknowledgment, turned her around and let go of her warily, as if ready to stop her if she tried to run again.  Lyssa dropped her head and her shoulders slumped in defeat, as she swiped at her tears again.

She took a couple more steps, then paused before slowly threading her way through the people standing on her left.  She gently pushed people to the side, or they stepped aside at a gesture from her hand.

She went past several people before turning around and coming up behind a young woman who was standing still but avoiding looking at any of them.

“You,”  Lyssa said quietly. “I don’t know you. We’ve never met. Why would you attack me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, but you do.”

Lyssa shoved her forcefully into the aisle and followed her.  The woman whirled suddenly and had a knife in her hand. Before Thor or the guards could react, Lyssa had punched her hard, knocking her unconscious. The woman dropped to the floor like a stone and the knife slid away.  

As soon as the woman hit the floor, Lyssa struck out mentally, following the stab of hate she felt. It was the same as what she’d felt just before she was attacked at the stables, and she was very careful to tighten her focus until it was only on him.

A man fell to his knees, dropping his own knife and groaning in pain as he held his head. Lyssa dragged him forward by just the strength of her mind and bore down on him.

_“_ You dare to threaten the princes of Asgard, with chains?” She demanded, almost savagely.

Everyone in the room heard her accusation and Frigga actually cried out in fear while the other Asgardians were also shocked at what was transpiring.

“It’s over, Lyssa,” Thor shook her when he noticed that the man had started bleeding from his nose. “Let him go.”

Lyssa was so incensed by the thought that this man had intended to put Loki in chains that she didn’t hear Thor.  Loki brushed past his guards and ran to help.

“Lyssa, it’s done.” Loki took her by the arms and shook her gently. “Look at me.”

He finally got through to her and she looked at him blankly for a moment before releasing the man.  Then her knees buckled and Loki caught her against him.

“May I go now?” She asked weakly.

Loki scooped her up into his arms as she slowly collapsed. He carried her back toward the throne, and up the steps, then out the door they’d come through.  Frigga followed him after glancing at Odin.

Loki laid Lyssa on their bed and slipped her boots off before covering her up. He then sat on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands, relieved to have the thing done.

“You didn’t say anything about chains,” Frigga said, softly, almost angrily.

Loki looked up at her then got up to pull the curtains around the bed. He escorted Frigga away from it so that they could talk.

“That was part of her dream, and she couldn’t tell if it was coming from him or not,” he explained. “I didn’t feel a need to upset you or father with it.”

“Or Thor?”

Loki nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.  He was suddenly very tired. He glanced toward Lyssa and took a deep breath.

“She was very frightened,” Frigga commented, gently taking his hand.

“Yes, but she did well,” he replied with a smile.

“I will go and let you rest. You two are to sleep for as long as you need.”

Frigga left them then and Loki undressed and laid beside Lyssa. He looked at her and noticed that she was resting easily. He didn’t want to disturb her by trying to undress her, so he let her be. He was sound asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyssa woke up some time later, having twisted herself in the clothes. She got up, shed them and pulled on her robe.  She then went into the bathing room and stopped on the way back to get a plate of food and wine, which she took to the bed.

She carefully got back into bed after tossing the robe aside, then put the plate on her lap before beginning to eat hungrily.  When Loki stirred and rolled toward her, propping up on his elbow, she put the plate down between them and offered him her cup.

He took a sip and gave it back to her, studying her silently.

“Is it done?” She asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

She nodded and rubbed her hand. “Good.  I hope I never have to do anything like that again.  Do you know them?”

“No, but Father is questioning them and he will find out why they’re here.”

Lyssa continued to rub her hand until Loki took it and gently massaged her knuckles, then kissed them.

“You were magnificent,” he said softly.

She shook her head and laid her head back against the headboard.

“I didn’t feel magnificent. I was afraid for you.”

Loki reached across her to put the plate onto the bedside table, then laid his head and shoulders across her lap.  Her hands went to his hair as she gently caressed his scalp and neck.

“Where did you learn to hit like that?” He asked.

“I learned by secretly watching fights at Knowhere,” she replied. “I wanted to learn some method of defense, especially after he put that collar on me, but I was forbidden to fight back.  Too many complaints of injured miners. Why do you think they chained me for you?”

Loki remembered what the guard had told him about her when Tivan had sent her to him.  She’d had the collar on as well as the chains.

“He said that you would fight, maybe even bite,” he chuckled. “But you didn’t fight me, at least not very much.”

“No.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m not sure.” Lyssa pondered that over. “You were unknown to me and very strong. I suppose I knew better.”

Loki hugged her legs as she stroked his cheek, then sat up to kiss her, pushing her head back into the headboard.

“Did I thank you for bringing me out of there?” She asked softly.

“You did.”

“May I tell you again?” She stroked his face gently, eyes studying him intently.

“There is no need for that,” he told her. “I wouldn’t have left without you.”

She dropped her head onto his shoulder as she began to tremble. He hugged her hard until she relaxed.

“Lie down.”

Loki moved away from her to straighten the covers so that she could lie back.  He leaned over her and kissed her again, his fingers carefully gliding through her hair.  Her arms went around him, pulling him closer.

After a moment, he pulled the pillow from under her head and tossed it aside, then turned her onto her stomach. She tensed up and resisted him as he covered her with his body, the weight of his chest anchored on his elbows.

“Trust me,” he whispered in her ear as he pushed her arms up then guided her hands to the edge of the mattress.  “Keep your hands there.”

Lyssa was unsure about this new experience and tried to turn her head to watch him.  She had only ever been forced to give someone her back when she was about to be whipped and she fairly trembled with fear.

Loki gathered her hair in his hand and moved it aside.  She jumped when his mouth went to the back of her neck. She was sensitive there, since it was always covered by her hair.

Loki felt her reaction, and kissed her neck again, then lightly grazed his teeth against her skin. She jumped again and then quivered.  He then moved slowly down her neck, paying attention to her shoulders. She gripped the edge of the mattress as he continued to find sensitive spots and exploit them.

His fingers lightly caressed her sides while his mouth teased her back and she gasped softly, struggling to keep her hands where he’d put them.  By the time he reached the backs of her legs and knees, she was a quivering mess.

“Loki…..” she groaned, burying her face into the mattress but keeping her hands in place.

He moved back over her and his hands gripped hers, his palms against the backs of hers, their fingers interlaced.  His mouth found the side of her neck again.

“We belong together,” he whispered, pressing his cheek against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. “I knew that the first time I saw you.  I had to make you mine and bring you out of there.”

Lyssa shuddered at the raw emotion in his voice and fought back tears.

“What makes me worthy of a prince?” She asked, dropping her head as his lips went to the back of her neck once more.

“I find you worthy,” he replied. “Now, I want to find every sensitive place on you.  I will mark your _soul_ as mine and you will writhe in pleasure at the touch of my hands, my mouth, my body...and when you cry out my name, we will both know who you belong to.”

Several hours later, Loki watched Lyssa as she slept. He lightly stroked her shoulder then arm, smiling softly when she shivered.  Her hand came up to circle his wrist and she blinked sleepily at him.

“If it pleases you, my prince,” she breathed, a bit hoarsely. “But I’m not sure that I have more to give right now.  I have no voice left; if we have neighbors, they likely think you have killed me.”

“I am patient,” he replied, kissing the side of her neck. “But you were not.”

He kissed the side of her mouth when she smiled. She laughed softly, then groaned when her body protested that slight movement.

“No, I’m not patient but I will learn.”

“We shall see,” Loki replied, with a chuckle. “Sleep now, though.”

She took a deep breath as he held her close to him. He watched her for a while longer before falling asleep himself.

Sometime later, he was jolted awake by a loud thump and Lyssa’s exclamation. He sat up, looking around for her.

“What’s happened?” He called out, thinking she was in the other room.

“Nothing, I’m alright.”

Her voice came from beside the bed. He heard movement from the floor, then saw her hands come up and grab the bedcovers as she pulled herself up.  She cut her eyes at him as he grinned.

“My legs didn’t want to work.”

“Do you need help?”

“No,” she replied. “I’ll crawl if I have to.”

She rested her chin on her folded arms and scowled as he continued to grin, then shook her head at him.  She managed to put her robe on then unsteadily got to her feet.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

“You’ve done enough, thank you.”

Lyssa grabbed onto the bedpost and stood for a moment before taking a deep breath and heading toward the bathing room.  Once she was out of earshot, he did laugh then. He listened for her to make sure she didn’t fall, then heard her coming back.

She stopped where the food was and sat down before eating a roll.

“I will bring you something in just a moment,” she told him. “Even though you laughed at me.”

“Are you steady enough for that?”

“Maybe if I do two trips,” she replied.

Loki sat up, pulled on his own robe before getting up.  He walked over to her and tugged gently on a strand of hair.

“I’ll bring it. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He left her alone for a few minutes and she went back to the bed, sat up against the headboard and pulled the covers up.  He came back and brought food and wine to the bed and poured her a cup before he sat down beside her and gave her a small plate.

They ate in silence then Loki put the plate aside while they finished the wine.

“We aren’t expected anywhere today are we?” She asked.

“No, Frigga said we were to sleep as long as we needed,” he replied.

“Good.”  She glanced at the sun and determined it was late afternoon. “Will they miss us before tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Better.”

She set her cup aside and brushed her hair back.  The wine was making her drowsy, she closed her eyes for a moment, then felt Loki’s lips against the side of her neck.

Her hand went to his cheek and she lightly caressed his smooth skin.  His hand came to her neck, his fingertips stopping on the pulse point in her throat.

“Come here.”  He pulled her close and held her against his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder while her arm went across his waist.  He ran his fingers through her hair, while carefully avoiding the injured side.  After a few minutes, he eased them both down until they were lying on the pillows but he kept her close.

“Go to sleep, little one,” Loki whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

They slept until almost mid-morning the next day, then after breakfast, Loki walked with her to the stables.

“I don’t feel like riding today,” she told him, reluctant to go near the scene of her attack.

“We aren’t. Someone misses you and he insists that you visit,” Loki replied.

Lyssa couldn’t think of who he could mean until they got closer to the stables and she heard Sleipnir’s neigh. She then heard thumps as he moved around his stall, kicking at the walls.

“How long has he been like that?” She asked Loki, in concern.

“Since the day you were attacked.  He’s hardly let anyone near him, except for Father, and I’ve been commanded to bring you here as soon as you were able to walk this far.”

Lyssa quickened her steps in order to get to the horse but Loki held her arm to keep her from rushing directly to the stall door.

“Wait, let him come to you and stay out of reach to be sure that he doesn’t bite.”

“Has he eaten or taken water?”

“Not much.”

Lyssa turned to the stable boy that had approached them. “Please bring food and water for him, and apples.”

“Yes, my lady,” the boy replied and left to do as she asked.

Lyssa watched him go, rather startled by the way he’d addressed her.

The boy brought the items she requested and she carefully approached the stall, keeping out of reach as Loki had told her.

“Sleipnir,” she called out quietly.

The horse literally screamed as he charged the stall door. His head came over as far as he could reach and Loki pulled Lyssa back a couple of steps.  Sleipnir neighed loudly as he tried to reach her, his ears flicking back and forth.

“It’s alright,” Lyssa spoke softly to him.

Sleipnir dropped his head as he began to nicker softly and stretched toward her, his nose twitching. Lyssa looked at Loki, who nodded. She then held her hand out to the stable boy, who gave her a halved apple.

Lyssa took a step forward, just far enough so that the horse could reach the apple. Sleipnir took it neatly, then looked for more. She fed him another and waited until he was calmer before placing her hand on his nose.  He literally leaned into her hand and huffed softly.

“Easy, fellow,” she said, carefully stroking his nose, then face as far as she could reach. “Everything's alright.”

Loki kept a watchful eye on her and the horse in case his mood turned abruptly.  Lyssa fed Sleipnir another apple and the horse stepped back.

“Lyssa, you’re too close…”

Loki stepped forward to take her arm and pull her back but Sleipnir moved suddenly and swung his head at him, ears pinned back and teeth bared.  The horse then dropped his head over Lyssa’s shoulder and dragged her forward until she was against the stall door and under his neck. He held her there in what would be equivalent of a hug.

Lyssa stood there, stunned for a moment while Loki kept still, not wanting to antagonize the animal, but not willing to let Lyssa be injured. The stable boy was too afraid to move.

“It’s no wonder you don't get treats,” Lyssa told the horse. “Loki, it’s alright.”

She raised her hands and gently placed them on each side of Sleipnir’s powerful neck, then slowly began to scratch him. He relaxed and leaned into her touch.  She ran her hands up to his ears, cheeks, then down the front of his neck, and then under his mane.

“Alright. Now, you step back and behave.”  Lyssa patted Sleipnir’s neck sharply and pushed him back a couple of steps.  

The stable boy handed her the last apple halves and she fed them to the horse.

“If you’re careful, you may pet him, but you are not to go into the stall, and you are never to attempt to ride him,” Loki finally told her, albeit reluctantly.

“You just want to suck the joy out everything,” Lyssa said quietly and winked at the boy, whose eyes opened wide.

“What was that?” Loki asked, rather sharply.

The boy looked like he was ready to flee and Lyssa scrunched her nose at him. He glanced between her and Loki.

Lyssa cleared her throat.  “I meant, yes, my Prince. I wouldn’t dare attempt to ride the king’s horse.”

“That’s what I thought you said,” Loki replied. “Now, step away so that he can be fed.”

Lyssa did so and went to Loki, who immediately hugged her to him.

“He had more room than I thought,” she whispered.

“I should spank you for getting too close,” he growled.

“Oooh, that sounds fun,” she replied, tightening her arms around his waist.

Loki stifled his laugh because he really had been afraid for her.

“That wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“I know,” she replied.  “I’m sorry that I didn’t  pay more attention. He’s very clever.”

Loki buried his face into the side of her neck for a moment before letting her go. She stroked his cheek then they watched as the stable boy put the bucket of food and water into Sleipnir’s stall.

“All set?” She asked the boy.

“Yes, my lady, I’ll give him more water shortly,” the boy replied.

Lyssa nodded as Loki led her away.  He held her hand as they walked back to the palace.  She thought about the way that the boy had twice addressed her. She wasn’t sure what had happened but something was different.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” she replied.

“Remember that you can't lie to me,” he said, quietly.

“It doesn’t seem important, it’s just….he’s addressed me twice as ‘my lady’, and he’s never done that before,” she said, perplexed. “No one’s ever called me that.”

“Well, you did assist in exposing a plot against the princes, did you not?” He asked.

Lyssa nodded, still thinking about the stable boy, while another young boy jogged up to Loki.

“Your pardon, Prince,” he said, slightly out of breath.  “The king requires your presence, and that of Lady Lyssa, in his audience room.”

Lyssa’s grip on Loki’s hand tightened at the summons and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“We are on our way. Let the king know,” Loki replied.

The boy jogged off to finish his errand.  Lyssa looked up at Loki, rather nervously.

“Do you know why we’re being summoned?”

“No, but I’m sure we will find out when we get there,” he replied, with a slight grin.

*** ~~~ ***

When they reached the palace, Loki led Lyssa into a room that was part of Odin’s private chambers. There were chairs placed around the room, and at a table. Loki escorted her to the table and had her sit before he poured wine for her and gave her a small plate of sliced fruit.

“Shouldn’t I wait for the king?” She whispered.

“Eat, child,” Odin’s voice answered before Loki could, startling her.  “My queen will have my head if you fall sick from malnutrition before you’ve had a chance to recover from your injuries.”

Frigga and Thor followed him, along with a servant who served wine and food before retreating out of earshot.  They both smiled at her, after taking their seats.

“I’ve summoned you here to discuss the prisoners,” Odin said, looking at Lyssa.

“Sire, I’m not certain what I can help with, I’ve not met many of your people,” Lyssa said. “I wouldn’t know anything about them.”

“I realize that, but they’re not talking, and I’m curious to know if you can read their thoughts.”

“I’m not able to read the man.”

“How would you know this?” Thor asked, puzzled.

She looked over at Loki, who nodded slightly.  “A few days after I got here, I started to hear a voice, in my mind, but at that time, I couldn’t tell whether it was a man or woman.  I never told Loki, until after the attack, because I thought it was just an unhappy person. He’s very strong, and I still couldn’t pinpoint him until...the throne room.”

Lyssa glanced between Frigga and Thor before she continued to explain.

“I had never gotten a sense of danger for anyone or I would have told him, immediately.  But, I may be able to read the woman. She’s not as strong, and follows his instruction.”

“It’s worth a try,” Thor spoke up.

“Yes, I agree,” Odin nodded.

“What is required of me?” Lyssa asked, wanting to help but afraid of what might be asked. “I really don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I would like for you to be present while we question them,” Odin replied.  “Loki will know whether they lie, but he cannot read minds. If the man proves too difficult, he will be taken back to his cell while we talk to the girl.”

Lyssa nodded, while drawing a nervous breath.  Frigga gave her a reassuring smile and reached over to squeeze her hand.

“We’ll begin after we’ve eaten,” Odin said.

*** ~~~ ***

The two prisoners, Lith and Tinn, were brought from their cells to the audience room under guard.  Lyssa, Frigga and Odin sat in chairs on a low dais, with Thor and Loki standing behind them. Lyssa felt that she should stand to allow the princes to sit, but it was explained that they wanted to be able to stop any surprise attacks if they should come; plus, it was obvious that Lyssa was becoming exhausted from the exertion.

The girl, Lith, was extremely nervous, and kept her eyes on Lyssa, while Tinn kept a stoic, guarded expression.  Lyssa carefully touched his mind, feeling the hatred, before withdrawing. The girl’s mind was a whirlpool of emotions, ranging from terror to fear of someone other than Odin.

_She’s very afraid of him, and of someone else_.

Lyssa spoke directly to the others at the same time, after getting permission to address the king and queen in this manner.  Odin gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

“Why are you here?” He asked the pair. “Who, if anyone, sent you?”

Lith glanced at Tinn from the corner of her eye, but neither of them spoke. Lyssa caught the name “Eirril” from her and relayed the information.

“Were you hired as saboteurs and to attack a member of the court by Eirril?”  Odin pressed on.

A startled gasp escaped Lith, causing Tinn to shoot her a quelling glare. She tried to get control of herself, but it was obvious that she was losing her resolve.

“Guards, return him to his cell,” Odin finally said.

For a moment, Lyssa was certain that the girl would expire on the spot from terror when Tinn was led away. Lyssa felt Loki gently touch her shoulder, offering support and reassurance.

“Now, who is Eirril?” Odin asked.

“I don’t know who he is,” Lith replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Lie,” Loki said, his expression stony.

“Eirril is Arryn’s brother,” Lyssa murmured out loud, then winced when Lith’s fear escalated.  “You may as well speak out. You cannot hide things from me or the prince.”

“Guard, find Arryn and bring her here, and find out if her brother Eirril is in the city. Bring him also,” Odin instructed one of the palace guards.

While they waited, Lyssa’s head started hurting from the effort of speaking mentally to all four royals at once. She was tired and wanted to lie down, and Loki noticed when she began rubbing her temple.

_I’m tired._ She spoke only to him.

_I know, but it shouldn’t take much longer_ , he replied.

Loki went to the table and brought a cup of cool water back for her, which she accepted gratefully.  

A half hour passed before the guard returned with Arryn, who was bewildered at the summons. She curtsied to the dais, then looked at Loki. She gave him a slight smile, which faded when her eyes met Lyssa’s.

“Sire, her brother isn’t in the city,” the guard told Odin.

“Very well,” Odin said.  “Do you know this woman?”

Arryn hadn’t noticed the other woman until Odin posed his question to her. Lith kept her eyes on the floor, refusing to look at Arryn.

“She’s from my family’s estate,” Arryn replied, confused. “She works in the manor as my brother’s maid, but I don’t know why she’s here.”

“It would seem that your brother sent her here with a man to sabotage the palace,” Loki said.

“What?!” Arryn’s surprise was real. “Sire, I hope you don’t think that I would…”

“Quiet,” Odin cut her off. “Why do you think he would send her here?”

“I don’t know — “ Arryn started, then stopped suddenly as the realization hit her.

“Well?” Loki prompted her.

She shook her head, unable to formulate the words. Loki stared at her, waiting for an answer to the question.

Lyssa took a deep breath, which drew Arryn’s gaze to her.

“Jealousy,” Lyssa said, tiredly.  “She told her brother that Loki had promised to wed her, then that the promise had been broken.”

Arryn had the decency to look uncomfortable, even as she gave Lyssa a hateful glare. Lyssa returned the gaze coolly, even though her headache was pounding dreadfully.

“I had no idea what my brother was up to,” Arryn said, trying to convince them. “I did write a letter home...and did tell him what she said, but I would never have asked him to do such a thing.”

“This girl and the man Tinn were going to put my sons in chains and spirit them away from the palace,” Odin said harshly. “Why should the queen and I believe you?”

The color drained from Arryn’s face, causing Lyssa to shake with the effort of not reacting to her heightened emotions.  A wave of nausea hit her, and she hoped that she wouldn’t shame herself by getting sick in front of the king and queen.

_Loki, I’m not feeling well_.

“Loki would know if I’m lying, Your Majesties,” Arryn said, pleadingly. “I would never wish to cause harm to any of you.”

“Because of the lies you told your brother, he caused harm to come to my son’s intended,” Frigga finally spoke. “Why should you be held blameless for that?”

Arryn held her hands out, in defeat, and bowed her head without offering an explanation. Tears slid down her cheeks as she waited for the judgement.

_She’s telling the truth_ , Lyssa told Loki. _Could she just be sent home_?

“Father, Lyssa must rest now,” Loki said. “By your leave?”

“I apologize,” Lyssa murmured to Frigga and Odin.  

Lyssa took Loki’s arm, trying not to make it obvious that she was leaning heavily on him.  By the time they reached his chambers, she was barely able to stand.

“I’m sorry to be so weak,” she told him as he helped her to lie down.

“Nonsense,” he replied, while putting a couple of drops of the calming agent into a cup of water for her. “Rest. I will return to Father and leave guards at the door and on the balcony so that you’re not disturb. Will you be alright alone for awhile?”

“Of course,” she said. “Please, don’t let me keep you from your duties.”

Loki kissed her before leaving the room and setting the guards. She was still sleeping when he returned.

Odin had made the decision that Thor and Loki would escort Arryn to her home, then bring her brother back to the palace to answer the charges against him. They would be gone for several weeks, something that Loki wasn’t looking forward to. He didn’t want to leave Lyssa, even though he knew that she would be safe now.


	21. Chapter 21

When Loki approached the bed to check on Lyssa, he noticed that she was moving somewhat restlessly.  He watched her for a moment, then she startled him when she sat up abruptly.

“No! Lith!” She gasped before launching herself off the bed, falling face first onto the floor when she got tangled in the sheets.

She kicked free, and tried to get up just as Loki reached her. Her stricken eyes met his as he set her gently on her feet, just when the alarm sounded in the halls.

“She...she…” Lyssa couldn’t finish, and Loki grew concerned when tears began streaming from her eyes. “It’s my fault, my fault.”

Lyssa collapsed against him, sobbing uncontrollably, with her fists clenched tightly in his shirt.  He held her tightly, unsure of what had happened, but having an idea.

“Loki?”

Frigga came in quietly, not wanting to disturb them in case they were sleeping.  She gave Loki a sad smile as she placed her hand on Lyssa’s back, trying to soothe her.

Loki pressed the vial of liquid that he kept with him into her hand, then lifted Lyssa into his arms before taking her back to the bed. She refused to let go of him, so he sat down and held her in his lap. Frigga brought a cup of water to him, and he offered it to Lyssa.

She shook her head, turning her face away from him, until he finally set it on the table nearest him. Frigga took her hand and patted it gently, trying to help calm her.

“It’s my fault,” Lyssa said, between her sobs.

“No, dearest,” Frigga murmured, soothingly. “You’re not to blame. She was too frightened, and couldn’t face the consequences of her actions.”

Lyssa didn’t know that Odin and Loki had deduced that Lith had been considered expendable, which is why she’d been sent with Tinn. It was unlikely that she’d have made it back to Arryn’s family estate once her task had been completed.  

Loki offered the water again once Lyssa’s tears slowed; she accepted the cup and drained it before handing it back to him.

“I’d like to go see that everything is under control,” he told her, while wiping the tears from her face. “Mother will stay with you, alright?”

Lyssa nodded, allowing him to put her onto the bed. She curled on her side, drawing her knees tightly to her chest. Loki leaned over to kiss her cheek before leaving her with the queen.

Frigga sat on the edge of the bed so that she could stroke Lyssa’s hair, soothing the young woman until she was asleep. Frigga stayed by Lyssa’s side for a while longer before getting up to pull the curtains around the bed.

Lyssa was still sleeping when Loki returned, so he led Frigga onto the balcony so that he could explain what had happened. Lith had panicked when Odin decided to send her back home with Arryn, knowing that she had failed the task set to her and Tinn.

Lith hadn’t set fire to the palace kitchen or stable, nor had she attacked Lyssa, but she knew that she would be blamed for any failure and decided that she couldn’t face that, whether at home or at the palace.

“So sad,” Frigga murmured, taking Loki’s hand.

“Yes,” he agreed.

“I’ll leave you now, let me know if you need anything.”

 *** ~~~ ***

It was several days before Lyssa got over the shock of Lith’s death, then she had to face the fact that Loki would be leaving in order to help Thor bring Eirril back to the palace to face the king.

Odin had decided that Arryn would be escorted back to her home, then her brother would be brought back to the palace to answer the charges against him. They would be gone for several weeks, something that Loki wasn’t looking forward to. He didn’t want to leave Lyssa, even though he knew that she would be safe now.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Lyssa told him, as she walked with him to where his horse waited.

“I know, but I have my duty,” he replied, hugging her close to his side. “We will return as quickly as possible.”

She nodded, just as she caught sight of Arryn getting settled into a carriage. Lyssa resented the woman for her part in the chain of events that had led to this point in time, and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get over it.

“Alright, my darling,” Loki turned toward her and grasped both hands in his. “Stay out of trouble, and keep your guards with you. Go to Frigga if you need anything.”

“Of course, my prince,” she replied. “But I think it’s _you_ who should stay out of trouble.”

He and Thor chuckled, then Loki kissed both of her hands before letting her go. Lyssa watched as they mounted their horses, then waited until the entourage was out of sight before heading back to the palace, with her two guards following.

*** ~~~ ***

Lyssa was in the stables when she received word that Loki was on his way home. He and Thor had been gone for close to two months while chasing Eirril to a different realm before finally catching up with him.

A couple of stable hands were saddling horses for the two princes but she couldn’t wait until her own horse was ready. She put the bridle on it, led it to a mounting block and swung up on it bareback.

“My lady! Wait!” One of the young men called out to her. “Loki will have our heads if you fall!”

Lyssa ignored the plea and left the stables at a gallop. She guided the horse onto the Bifrost bridge and urged it on. A guard took the reins when she stopped at the gatehouse

She slid to the ground and threaded her way through the returning warriors, ignoring their looks and thoughts. She saw Loki then. He had his back to her and was speaking to Heimdall.

“Loki!”

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw her running toward him. She was wearing a slightly different style of clothes than when he’d left. She had on black shorts instead of leggings, long sleeved shirt and a long vest that belted closed.

The vest was split up each side, showing off her legs. Instead of being black or green, it was cream colored with gold and gray threads, giving it the look of marble. She still wore the ankle boots that she favored.

Lyssa threw herself at Loki and he easily caught her against him. Her arms went around his shoulders as he held her off the ground, and she closed her eyes while breathing in his scent.

“Tell me, pet. Have you missed me?” He asked with a soft laugh.

“You know,” Thor said. “You two should really get a room.”

“And where is your welcoming committee, brother?” Loki asked.

Lyssa opened her eyes to wave when he winked at her.

_Welcome home, Thor. I’m glad to see you too._

Thor smiled at her when Loki put her down and then hugged her hard before taking her arm and leading her toward the horses. One of the stable boys had just arrived and he looked at Loki with apprehension.

“Whose horse is this?” Loki asked, indicating the one without a saddle.

“Mine,” Lyssa replied, with a grin.

The stable boy flinched when Loki drew a sharp breath and scowled at him.

“You rode out here…..why don’t you have a saddle?”

“Because I was impatient,” Lyssa said. “Stop frowning at him. It wasn’t his fault.”

Thor laughed at Loki’s expression and Loki was trying not to be angry in face of Lyssa’s unrepentance.  He finally gave up with a sigh.

“Take it back to the stables; she will ride with me.”

The boy nodded and took the reins from the guard. Loki and Thor both mounted their horses and Loki reached down to pull her up in front of him. Lyssa leaned against him as they started the trip back to the palace at an easy pace.

Lyssa took his free hand and played with his fingers as she talked to him. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up at him when she realized that he was only half listening to her.

“Apologies, my prince,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“For what?” He asked.

“I’m just so excited to see you and feel like I have a million things to tell you, none of which are important and will likely be forgotten by tomorrow. I’m sure you must be exhausted.”

“I am tired,” he admitted. “But I will listen to anything you have to say.”

“It was truly nothing important,” she replied. “Other than I missed you very much.”

Loki kissed her hand and smiled at her. “I’ve missed you, too, my pet.”

Lyssa glanced over at Thor, who was riding beside them. He would occasionally look over at her with a puzzled expression.

“What’s wrong, Thor?” She asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that something about you seems different but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“My hair is a bit shorter, and has grown in white where the scars are,” she said helpfully.  “Maybe my clothes?”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it.”

Lyssa shrugged and turned her attention back to Loki, who pulled the hem of her vest over her legs with a dour look at Thor. Lyssa didn’t notice Loki’s expression or Thor’s grin.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen either of you in your armor. Were the people you visited suitably intimidated? Did they learn their lesson?”

“You overestimate us,” Thor said with a laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know. The first time I saw Loki in his armor, I was certainly impressed,” she replied quietly.

Loki squeezed her gently and she took a deep breath.

“We’ve come a long way from that place,” he whispered.

Lyssa nodded. “Was there any fighting?  Were either of you injured?”

“There was some fighting but neither of us were so much as scratched,” Loki replied.

“I’m grateful for that,” she responded.

They stopped at the palace and Loki carefully eased Lyssa to the ground before sliding off his horse. A stable hand took the reins of his and Thor’s horses.

“We have to report to Father, and I don’t know how long we’ll be,” Loki told her.

“I’ll have a bath and food ready for you.”

Lyssa gave Thor a quick hug before darting off to Loki’s chambers. She ran the bath herself and directed a servant to bring a light meal for Loki. Then she waited for what seemed an eternity before he arrived.

She moved into his arms and hugged him fiercely before letting go to help him remove the armor. It was heavier than it looked and she struggled a bit. She realized how strong he had to be to wear it.

“Let me do that,” he said, easily removing and setting the heavy chest plate aside.

He directed her on removing the other pieces, seeing that she was curious about how it went on and protected him. She finally had him down to his undershirt, pants and boots.

“The bath is ready and I’ll bring the food to you if you want to go ahead,” she told him.

He nodded and kissed her before heading to the bath. Lyssa took off her boots and the vest, leaving only her long sleeved shirt and shorts. She took the tray of food to him and found Loki already relaxing in the water.

After pouring wine for him and setting the cup within reach, she sat cross legged beside the tub to keep him company.

“You’re not going to join me?” He asked after a moment.

“You’re tired, relax for a while,” she replied.

“I’m not that tired,” he said with a grin.  “I’d have to be dead to not want you in the bath with me.”

“Very well.”

Lyssa got up and quickly undressed. Loki watched her and noticed that she’d been eating well, as her ribs were no longer prominent. She started to walk behind him but he stopped her, instead bringing her in front of him and arranging her so that she leaned against his chest.

His arms went around her and he held her tightly against him. Lyssa caressed his arm and chest while they sat silently, just enjoying the quietness and closeness.

Loki occasionally reached for the food or wine, and then saw something unfamiliar on the tray.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Oh, my candy!” Lyssa said, happily. “Volstagg brought this from Midgard for me.  It’s something called chocolate covered cherries.”

She reached for a piece and bit the top off to get to the center and the fruit, then ate the rest of it.

“It’s really very good. Would you like a piece?”

“Not now,” Loki replied, watching her.

“He first brought a big box but I ate them all within a day. And got sick,” she told him, with a laugh. “Now he takes them straight to the kitchen and they only send a few pieces at a time. They last longer but I always want more.”

“Who else have you met while I was gone?” He ran a hand up her back, causing her to shiver.

“Not many people want to be friends,” she replied. “Lady Sif spends time with me. She is wary but kind. There were a couple other women that I thought wanted to be friends but they were either afraid of me or wanted to get close to you through me.”

“Anyone else?”

Lyssa nodded. “Heimdall allows me to keep him company. It’s quiet out there and I enjoy talking to him. I’ve also met Hogun and Fandral.”

“Fandral?”

“Hmm, he’s very charming.”

“Yes, he is.”  Something in Loki’s voice caused her to look up at him.

“If you prefer, I don’t have to spend time with them. I asked Frigga to suggest people that you trusted….”

“No, I want you to have friends,” he replied quickly. “Fandral and I don’t always see eye to eye, is all.”

“Oh. Are you certain?” She asked. “He can be annoying at times.”

“True. I hope that you annoy him back,” he said with a laugh.

“I try,” she replied, then nuzzled at the hollow of his throat. “Do we have to go to the great hall tonight?”

“With the king and queen in attendance?  We most certainly do.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Hmmm.” Lyssa adjusted her position until she was straddling his lap. Her arms went around his shoulders before she teased his ear. “Do we have to be on time?”

“It would be bad manners to be late.” He closed his eyes as she nibbled at his neck, then kissed him lightly.

Both his hands slid into her hair and he held her head still while he kissed her deeply. Her hands slid around his neck, gently caressing his skin. Then his arms went around her waist to keep her still against him.

“Could we just…”

“Little one, if I take you to bed now, it will be morning before we leave it,” he said, reluctantly.  “I thought you were learning patience.”

“I want you,” she said, simply, almost breaking his resolve. “I would take the blame. The king and queen like me, so they wouldn’t be too angry if I tell them that I’d missed you so much that I wouldn’t let you leave until you’d seen to me.”

Loki laughed at her simplicity and ingenuity. She smiled back at him and kissed him teasingly.

“I have missed you, my darling,” he told her with a sigh. “But, duty first. Then you will have my full attention.”


	22. Chapter 22

They were slightly tardy to the hall after all. Lyssa had tried everything she knew to do to sidetrack Loki, and it had _almost_ worked.  She’d hidden his boots, but he had another pair tucked away; she tried keeping the closet door shut telekinetically, but he ended up tickling her until she gave up.

She finally allowed him to dress, but it took him several minutes, plus a half-hearted threat of a spanking, to convince her to dress herself.  She pouted at him, which amused him greatly. It was something that she never would have done when they first crossed paths.

When they did take their places at the table, Frigga gave them a slightly disapproving glance, but then her face softened when Lyssa grinned at her.  Thor gave her a wink when she caught his eye, before Loki leaned close to her to serve her wine and food, drawing her attention to him.

While she was interacting with Loki, Lyssa noticed that Thor was still giving her puzzled glances. Something was bothering him but he couldn’t quite figure it out. He would always look away when she caught the direction of his gaze, though.

Frigga noticed his preoccupation too. “What is it, dear?”

“Not quite sure,” he replied, thoughtfully before a sudden thought struck him. “I’m beginning to think that congratulations are in order.”

“And why is that?”

“Have you looked at her, Mother?  Really _looked_ at her lately?”

“She’s been keeping company with Sif, so I haven’t really seen her much the last few weeks,” Frigga replied, while studying Lyssa. “She’s eating and gaining the weight she needed.”

“I see that,” Thor replied.

He was sure that he’d figured out Lyssa’s secret.

***

“Can we go now?” Lyssa asked, while finishing off a second piece of cake.

“Have you finished?” Loki asked, with a laugh. He was rather impressed with her appetite tonight.

“Mmm, I may want more later,” she replied. “Or maybe some candy.”

Loki pulled her against his side and kissed her temple. She ran her hand along the top of his thigh, then gently dug her fingers into the muscle, smiling when she felt him quiver.

“I believe that we’ve fulfilled our obligation,” he finally responded.

She immediately got up and grabbed his hand to haul him to his feet. Thor’s chuckle followed them when they left the table. Once out in the hallway, Lyssa wrapped her arms around him for a hug, thinking that his chambers were too far away.

Loki suddenly gave a startled exclamation as he fell backwards across his bed, dragging her down with him. Lyssa pushed away from him, her eyes wide with fear, and her face drained of color.

“I..I’m sorry….I haven’t done that in ages,” she whispered. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” he replied.  “Carina told me that you were capable of teleporting.”

“I don’t have control over it, and I could have killed you,” she said, dropping her head onto his chest.

“But you didn’t, and now we know that you need training for that,” he hugged her to him. “So, that’s out of the way…”

Loki rolled over until he could prop up over her and kissed her, his hand gliding down her cheek to her neck. She tried to avoid his gaze but he kept her eyes on his.

“It’s alright,” he whispered.

Loki slowly undressed her, then his hand caressed her leg, then hip, admiring her rounded curves. He left her long enough to finish undressing, then joined her once more. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him.

As he ran his hand over her, Loki began to realize that her skin was incredibly sensitive, making her so responsive to him.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she whispered, arching under his expert touch, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“I’ve missed you, too, my pet,” he replied.

“Show me.”

*** ~~~ ***

The next morning, Lyssa woke early and got a piece of fruit, going on to the balcony to eat.  A soft knock on the door made her run silently on bare feet so that Loki wouldn’t be disturbed.

Lyssa pressed a finger to her lips as she let the servant in.

“The prince is still sleeping.”

The servant nodded before carrying the breakfast tray to its usual table. She whispered to Lyssa before leaving as quietly as she came, and Lyssa immediately grabbed a warm roll and devoured it.

“Didn’t you get enough to eat last night?”

Loki’s amused voice brought her around to face him with a sheepish grin.  

“Hungry,” she replied, with a shrug.

Loki sat up with a chuckle, then joined her after he returned from the bathing room. Lyssa passed him the basket of rolls before she ate them all.

“Frigga sent word that we should join them for the midday meal,” she told him.

He nodded and began to eat. After they’d finished, they napped until later in the morning, then bathed and dressed.

“Did you find Arryn’s brother?” She asked him.

“Yes, and he’s in the dungeon, waiting until Father is ready to see him.”

“Oh,” Lyssa looked down at her hands. “I don’t think I want to know any more.”

Loki kissed her temple and held her against him while they walked together to meet up with the others.

Thor was already there, smiling as always.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, which earned him a poke in the ribs from Lyssa, while Loki ignored him.

Frigga and Odin arrived, and they all sat down to eat. Loki was bemused that Lyssa seemed to be as ravenous as she was the night before. Thor watched her, while Frigga tried to keep a smile off her face.

“How can you eat like this after last night and this morning?” He asked, teasingly.

“Your daughter is exceptionally loud, especially when she’s hungry,” Lyssa replied, with a shrug.

Loki’s cutlery clattered on his plate at that, and he turned to stare at her.

“Oh.” Lyssa sat up straight. “I didn’t mean to tell you like that.”

“I knew it!” Thor said, with a laugh.

“My _daughter_?” Loki asked, stunned. “And you can hear her?”

“Hmmm, and right now she wants more cake.”

Loki hesitantly reached out a hand, wanting to touch her, but almost afraid to do so. Lyssa gently placed his hand on her stomach, closing her eyes when he pressed his lips to her temple.

“Congratulations, Brother,” Thor said, raising his glass. “And to the new grandparents.”

Odin chuckled while Frigga beamed. Lyssa could feel that Loki was trembling at the news, and at the thought of a child.

“Who else knew your secret?” Thor asked.

“The healer, and the queen, and both were sworn to secrecy until I told Loki,” Lyssa replied.

“So, I think a celebration is in order,” Odin said. “For a wedding and a new child.”

“Wedding?” Lyssa asked, startled.

“Don’t you think Loki should talk to her first?” Frigga asked her husband, gently.

“Of course, my dear, I’m getting ahead of myself,” the king replied. “Congratulations, my boy.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Cake, cake, she wants cake,” Lyssa said with a laugh.

*** ~~~ ***

When they returned to Loki’s chambers, he immediately pulled Lyssa into his arms and kissed her before picking her up to lie down with her. Once there, he put his head on her stomach, wanting to be close to his daughter.

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“I found out just after you left. Remember that candy that Volstagg brought me?  After I ate it, I got sick, so I went to see the healer, just to be sure it wasn’t the candy. I _had_ eaten too much, but it was just your child saying hello.”

Lyssa’s fingers combed through his hair as she relayed her story.

“I told Frigga then and asked them both to keep it a secret until you returned. I’m not really showing yet, so no one else was the wiser, except for your brother.”

Loki chuckled then at the dismay in her voice, and then moved until he was beside her and able to pull her to his side.

“Anything else?”

“She does sometimes wake me, mostly for food, and I can distinguish her mind, even though she obviously can’t speak yet,” Lyssa replied.

Loki was quiet for a few minutes, just holding her close. His hand gently stroked her head.

“What is it that Frigga said you needed to talk to me about?”

Lyssa waited when he didn’t reply right away.

“I don’t even know how to start,” he said hesitantly. “Would you like to have a wedding?”

“Wedding?” She raised her head to look at him. “And who would I wed?”

“Me, of course,” he replied.

“Oh. Why would we need one?  I belong to you already,” She said, nuzzling his neck.

“Because I want you as my wife, and I don’t want there to be any question about you, or your status here,” he responded. “And I love you, and want you by my side.”

Lyssa sat up then in order to look at him.  “Sif and the other women talk about love, and what it should be like, and about babies, among other things.  I never expected to feel love in my lifetime, and I would remain with you, in whatever capacity you wanted me in, even if you set me aside for someone who was more suitable than me.”

She took his hand and kissed his palm before meeting his eyes again.

“I love you, too, my prince, and will gladly wed you.”

*** ~~~ ***

The wedding took place a few weeks later, with Frigga making sure that it was perfect, and explaining things to Lyssa about how things would go, and stressing that she should ask if there was something she was unsure of or didn’t understand.

Lyssa was a bit overwhelmed at all the ceremonial stuff, but was determined to stick with it for Loki’s sake. A large crowd was expected, and it had to be planned so that people traveling by foot would have time to arrive.

It didn’t help that their daughter was growing and sapping Lyssa’s energy most days. Each night, she fell asleep almost immediately from exhaustion. Loki and Frigga both tried to keep the pressure and stress under control, and she was thankful to them.

Finally, the day arrived. The pomp and circumstance around the actual wedding took longer than the vows themselves. It was finally was over, and the celebration moved to the great hall for the feast.

Loki looked absolutely splendid in his ceremonial armor, as did Thor and Odin. Lyssa was struck speechless at the sight of them. She did her best to smile at each guest that stopped by to congratulate them, but she wanted so badly to lie down and get off her feet.

Finally, after they’d been there a appropriate amount of time, Loki got to his feet.

“Come, love,” He took her arm. “I can tell that you’re exhausted. We can retire now.  And no teleporting.”

*** ~~~ ***

“Oof.”

Lyssa pressed a hand to her side after receiving a particularly vicious kick from her daughter. It was a few days past delivery time but the baby was proving to be very stubborn.

Lyssa had taken the healer’s advice to walk as much as she could to see if that would help speed things along. She was currently walking toward the garden when she received that kick. When she reached a bench, she sat down, a bit winded.

After a few minutes, Lyssa realized that the discomfort she felt was not the baby kicking, but was something else entirely. She stood up, then looked around to see if anyone was near before heading toward the healer’s.

She wanted to be sure that the cramping pains she felt weren’t a false alarm before calling for Loki. Once she was there, the healer immediately confirmed that labor had started.

“I’ll send for Loki,” the woman told her.

“No need, I can let him know much faster,” Lyssa said with a breathless laugh.

_Loki! It’s time to meet your daughter._

*****

When Loki got the message from Lyssa, he abruptly left the guards that he was helping to train and sprinted toward the healer’s. Most people had never seen him run like that, unless there was trouble somewhere.

“Loki!” Thor shouted at him.

“Baby!” Loki shouted back, without slowing his stride.

By the time he reached Lyssa’s side, Frigga had already arrived and was helping the healer get everything ready.

“You’re out of breath, my prince,” Lyssa teased him.

“Loki, it may be awhile,” Frigga told him.

He nodded, and sat down in the chair beside Lyssa, taking her hand. She squeezed his fingers when he pressed their joined hands against his cheek.

******

It was many hours later when the baby finally arrived. Lyssa had drifted off into an exhausted sleep after Frigga and the healer had cleaned them both up. Loki still sat beside her, gently stroking her hair back from her face.

“Here you are, Loki,” the healer approached him. “Take your daughter.”

Loki froze in consternation, making no effort to take the baby from her. Frigga stepped around to him to help.

“You won’t hurt her, just keep her head supported,” she told him, quietly. “Hold out your arms.”

“Mother…”

“Do as I say now, it will be alright.”

Loki obeyed and his daughter was placed in his arms. He looked down at her, noting the dark hair on her tiny head. One fingertip touched her cheek, and he was amazed at how soft her skin was. He smiled when her tiny fingers circled his.

“She’s beautiful,” he said, in a whisper.

He was still holding her when Thor and Odin stopped by to take a look at her. Frigga nodded in approval when he got up from his chair to show the baby to her uncle and grandfather.

“Such a tiny thing,” Thor said, reaching out to touch her hand. “She’s much better looking than you are, brother.”

“And you, brother,” Loki replied, not rising to the bait of Thor’s teasing.

After Thor and Odin had left, Loki continued to hold his daughter until she started getting fussy.  

“What’s wrong?” He asked Frigga.

“Nothing, dear, she’s just hungry,” Frigga assured him.

“Let me have her.”  

Lyssa sat up carefully, and propped herself up on several pillows. Loki handed the baby over, then watched while Lyssa fed her, under the healer’s guidance. Soon the baby was asleep with a full stomach, and her mother was asleep, still propped up in bed.

Loki couldn’t help but stare at them both, thinking that he would never have had this if Lyssa hadn’t been sent to steal him from the Midgardians. He reached out to stroke her face ever so gently, then laid his hand on his daughter’s head. When he turned to his mother, there were tears brimming in his eyes.

Frigga took his hand, and squeezed it. “I know how you feel, my son.”

“I don’t know how I ever deserved her,” he whispered.

“It’s I who don’t deserve you,” Lyssa murmured, sleepily, as her hand sought his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just a bit more; I had an idea just when I thought I was at a stopping point. Thanks for sticking with me.

Over the next few weeks, Loki and Lyssa settled into a routine with their daughter, whom they named Asny. Loki became more comfortable handling her, with Thor taking his turns as well.

Lyssa knew the little girl would be ridiculously spoiled by her father and uncle and grandparents, but she wouldn’t change a thing. She enjoyed watching Loki with Asny; she was so tiny in his hands.

After not having a family for so long, Lyssa felt that she had been fully embraced by Loki’s family, as well as his people. Whenever she or Loki was about with Asny, people would stop them to see her, and Loki would proudly show her off. He hadn’t ever been approachable, but they had no reservations asking to see his daughter.

***

Several weeks later, Lyssa sat up in bed, listening. Something, or someone, had woken her. She carefully got out of bed, leaving Loki sleeping. She went to the crib where Asny was, checking on her and tucking the blanket around her.  

Lyssa went out into the balcony to clear her thoughts before Loki or the baby was disturbed. She was looking out over the city when Loki came up behind her, sliding his arms firmly around her.

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“Nothing, I just had a strange dream,” she replied, leaning back against him.

“What about?”

“Nothing specific, just someone calling to me.”

“Asny?”

“No.”

She shivered from the memory and from the cool breeze that tossed her hair slightly. Loki’s arms tightened, and he kissed her temple.

“Let’s go back to bed, hmmm?” He said.

She nodded and let him lead her back in, and smiled when he took a quick peek at Asny and caressed her head gently. When they laid back down, Loki pulled her close, tucking her under his chin. They both slept until Asny woke them to demand her breakfast.

***

As the weeks passed, Lyssa’s sleep was increasingly disturbed by someone or something. Whatever it was had managed to get past the mental blocks that she put up.

Loki started getting worried as she grew more exhausted from the lack of rest. She had asked him once to let her have some of the calming agent so that she could rest, but he refused until he was sure that Asny wouldn’t be affected.

The healer made something different for her that helped her sleep better, and she also started sleeping some during the day. Loki would take Asny out for awhile until she needed to nurse so that Lyssa could nap.

One day, Loki returned to his apartment to wake Lyssa. She was already up and dressed while waiting for him to return. He handed Asny over to her, watching while she nursed.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Still tired,” she replied. “I don’t know what’s happening and I can’t stop it.  And it’s gotten stronger.”

Loki pressed a kiss to her temple as she dashed tears away.

“I think I may be going crazy,” she whispered.

“We’ll find out what’s going on,” he replied. “For now, let’s go eat and not keep the others waiting.”

***

When they reached the small dining room, Thor and Frigga were waiting while Odin attended to unexpected guests.

“How is my niece?” Thor asked.

“Growing,” Lyssa replied, handing her over.

She couldn’t help but grin as the big warrior turned into a ball of fluff as he baby-talked Asny while bouncing her carefully. Loki rolled his eyes while Frigga simply smiled at the sight.

Loki had his arm around Lyssa when Odin came in, followed by a man and woman. The king had an inscrutable expression in his face.

“Lyssa, my dear, I have someone that wants to meet you.”

Lyssa looked at him and at the couple curiously.

“This is Inil and Reist.”

Inil looked distraught and was unable to speak. Reist patted her hand as he cleared his throat.

“Who are you?”

“We’re your parents,” was the reply.

Lyssa gasped and stepped back from them.

“I don’t know you.”

Lyssa stepped further back until she was behind Loki.

“I don’t know them,” she whispered to Loki. “I don’t know them.”

She reached for Asny, cradling her firmly while covering her head with the blanket and backing away toward the door. Loki became afraid that she would teleport with the baby, and quickly took her arm.

“I want to go _now_ ,” she told him. “ _Now_!”

“Alright, Alright,” he said, giving his father a concerned glance. “We’ll go together.”

*** ~~~ ***

Once they were back in their apartment, Lyssa put her baby into the crib then began pacing anxiously. Loki watched her in silence while he stroked Asny’s head when she stirred.

“Darling, you’re waking the baby.”

Lyssa burst into tears. “She’s the one I’ve been hearing all these weeks. I couldn’t keep her out of my head.”

Loki winced when Lyssa yanked at her hair from the stress. He walked over, catching her around the waist, forcing her to stop. She was so stiff from fear and anxiety that she was unable to relax in his embrace.

“It’s alright,” he told her, softly.

“She’s doing it again,” Lyssa cried, pressing her palms against her temples. “Make her stop, make it stop!”

Loki was concerned enough to give her a dose of the new sleeping aid that had been made for her. It wouldn’t affect Asny, who would sleep a while longer before needing to be fed again. He made Lyssa lie down with him, then held her.

Once she was asleep, he carefully got up and pulled the curtains around the bed closed. He peeked at Asny before going to the door to send a servant to fetch the healer.

While he waited, Frigga came to check on them. She took one look at Loki and knew that things were bad.

“She’s very upset,” he told her without preamble. “I’m afraid she will either teleport with Asny or lash out if she feels backed into a corner.  Years ago, she was antagonized and accidentally killed people.”

“What can I do?” She asked.

“I’ve sent for the healer. Will you stay with her while I go talk to them?”

“Of course.”

*** ~~~ ***

Loki returned a couple of hours later after speaking with the visitors. Lyssa was up by then and holding Asny. The healer had stayed, and given her an herbal tea to try to calm her.

Lyssa sipped the tea while Asny nursed; she was still stressed and trembling. He sat across from her and reached for her hand, holding it gently.

“Will you talk to them?” He asked.

“No.”  Lyssa shook her head violently, jostling Asny, who gave a squeal of protest.

Lyssa quickly soothed her daughter, who had finished nursing but was fretful due to her mother’s spiraling emotions. Frigga held her hands out.

“Let me help get her back to sleep.”

“You are not to take her to them,” Lyssa said, firmly. “Please?”

“I’ll stay within your sight,” Frigga replied.

She took her granddaughter and walked around the room to soothe her. Loki turned his attention back to his wife.

“Why won’t you see them?”

“I don’t remember them,” she said.

“Lyssa.” Loki moved to sit in front of her so that she had no choice but to look at him. “You know that I know when someone lies, yes?”

She took a deep breath, then dropped her head with a sob.

“They sold me.”

Loki sat back with a deep breath, and glanced at Frigga, who had paused, horrified at this revelation. The healer sat still, watching them all.

“If they cared about me at all, they wouldn’t have…” Lyssa stopped. “You’ve seen my back, you know some of what I’ve been through, and now they show up...no.”

“Could you be mistaken?” He asked, gently. “Your mother—“

“She is _not_ my mother!” Lyssa snarled.

Asny let out another squeal, and the color left Lyssa’s face when she realized that her daughter was sensing her turmoil. She covered her face with her hands and began to rock back and forth.

“I spoke to them while you were sleeping and didn’t sense any deception,” Loki said, carefully. “I listened to them, and I think you should, too.”

“Do I have any choice?”

“Of course you do,” he replied. “But I think you may regret not taking the opportunity to meet with them.”

“I can only promise to think about it. But not today,” Lyssa said, wiping her tears while looking toward Frigga and Asny.

“I’ve asked Inil not to reach out to you telepathically again,” Loki told her. “She’s said that she won’t.”

Lyssa nodded while smoothing her hair down.

“They’d like to see Asny.”

“I’m tired and can’t think about that right now,” she replied.

“I will take her and bring her back to you,” he said. “But only if you allow it.”

“If she is capable of teleporting—“

“I asked and she said she’s not.  Neither of them are,” he responded.

“I...I trust your judgment,” Lyssa said, after a moment of silence. “But I won’t see them today.”

“Very well.”  Loki stood up. “Will you both stay with her until I return?”

Loki took Asny from Frigga, then turned to Lyssa.

“I won’t be gone long, darling. Please try to eat something.”

Frigga walked with him to the door in order to send a servant to bring food. Loki looked at her and she touched his shoulder before he walked away.

The food arrived and Lyssa managed to eat a bit, then ate a slice of cake. Once she’d finished, she paced the room anxiously.

“Am I wrong?” She asked Frigga. “After almost three centuries, here they are. Where were they when I was being sold from master to master and being whipped?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Frigga replied. “Only they can tell you that.”

“I stopped thinking about them a long time ago,” Lyssa said, mostly to herself. “When I was very young, I kept waiting for them to come get me, and they never did. To stop my crying for them, my first master told me that he had bought me from them.”

Lyssa sat beside Frigga tiredly and accepted the cup of tea that the healer offered. They remained silent until Loki returned. He immediately brought Asny to Lyssa, who took her and held her close. She fought the urge to look her over and just rocked her gently.

“We’ll go and let you all rest now,” Frigga told them, as she and the healer rose to their feet.


	24. Chapter 24

Once they were alone, Loki sat beside Lyssa and watched her. Her face was tight with anxiety, and the dark circles under her eyes had returned. The hand that stroked Asny’s head trembled.

He then noticed that she had a far away gaze, with her eyes roaming the room. Asny squirmed, then started to cry softly. Lyssa immediately began to soothe her, but she kept crying.

“She needs to nurse,” Lyssa said. “And I’m a wreck.”

“It’s alright,” Loki replied. “Just take a deep breath, calm yourself.”

She nodded before reaching out to grasp his hand. Once she felt able to continue, she fed the baby, with Loki next to her. Asny finally went to sleep, with milk dribbling down her chin. Lyssa cleaned her face, smiling softly, then looked over at Loki.

“Put her down, then let’s go take a bath,” he suggested.  

“I’d feel better if there was someone to watch her tonight,” Lyssa replied.

They normally were confident leaving Asny alone long enough take a bath, but this time, Lyssa was uncomfortable with it.

“I believe I have a solution,” Loki replied, with a grin. “Watch.”

Lyssa gave a start when suddenly there was a duplicate of him standing beside the crib. The clone wore Loki’s battle armor but not the helmet.

“I didn’t know you could...have you done that before and I just didn’t notice?”

“I did when we were at Knowhere,” he laughed. “That’s how I found you so easily.”

“Oh.” Lyssa grinned, then laughed softly. “The others talked about your magic...seidr...but I didn’t realize the extent of it.”

She got up in order to approach the clone, then tentatively reached out to touch the armor. He raised an eyebrow haughtily, causing her to laugh again.

“I will be able to watch her while we’re in the other room,” Loki told her.

“Alright, my prince,” Lyssa agreed, carefully putting Asny in the crib, then covering her with a blanket.

Loki stood when she walked back toward him, then they went together to the bath.

Later, once they were in bed, Lyssa adjusted herself until she was laying on top of him, her forehead against his jaw. One hand gently stroked his collarbone even as he caressed her back. Her weight on him was negligible, and he savored the skin to skin contact. Asny hadn’t moved while they were in the other room and Lyssa felt somewhat calmer.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” He was almost asleep.

“Promise me something.”

“What’s that, darling?”

“If I should become a danger to our child —“

“Stop right there.” Loki knew where this was leading and he felt a stab of anger and unease. “I know what you’re asking and I _will_ paddle you if you ever say or suggest such a thing again.”

They were quiet for several minutes before Lyssa spoke again.

“It’s just that since those two got here, I don’t feel in control, and I’m afraid.”

“I know, little one,” he replied, putting both arms around her for a hug.

“I love you so much,” she whispered, drowsily.

“And I love you, my darling,” he responded.

*** ~~~ ***

The next morning, Lyssa was up before Loki in order to tend to Asny. The baby had slept through the night and was awake the moment Lyssa picked her up. Before Asny could get wound up to cry, Lyssa took her out onto the balcony to feed her.

She walked back and forth, unaware that Loki was up and watching her. He thought about what Lyssa had started to ask him the previous night. It was indicative of her desperation that she would resort to that. While he would do whatever was necessary to protect his daughter, killing her mother was not something he would even entertain.

A soft knock at the door turned his attention away from his wife and child. He stepped aside to allow the servant to bring their breakfast in. Lyssa came in just before he started to go let her know that the food had been brought.

Asny was placed into her crib to sleep so that her parents could eat. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

“You seem calmer this morning,” Loki told her.

“I slept better,” Lyssa replied. “No dreams.”

“Good.”

“You make a good pillow,” she said, grinning.

“At your service, my lady.” Loki inclined his head in a slight bow. He was relieved that she was able to tease him.

“If I should meet them today, can they then be sent on their way?” Lyssa asked after another few moments’ silence.

“Whatever you wish,” he told her.

“I will listen to them, then, so that they can go home.”

“Alright. I will tell Father and make the arrangements.”

“I would like for Asny to remain with your mother,” Lyssa continued. “Could you use your seidr to protect her in case I…”

“It won’t come to that,” he replied.

“You don’t know that,” Lyssa whispered.

“You would not harm your child.”

Lyssa looked down at her plate, pushing food around before finally pushing it away. She sighed in resignation before taking a sip of her wine.

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course,” he replied.

“I’ll be ready when you are,” she told him.

After finishing eating, they both dressed, then Loki left her to go speak to Odin and to ask Frigga to watch Asny. Odin offered his audience chamber, then together, Frigga and Loki worked a spell to seal it to prevent Lyssa or her mother from affecting anyone outside the room.

“What about you, Loki?” Frigga asked him quietly.

“If I do that, she will think that I don’t trust her,” he replied. “This to protect our child.”

Frigga nodded, and then walked with him back to his chambers so that he could fetch Lyssa. When they arrived, Asny had been fed again and was cooing softly in her crib. Loki went over, then leaned over to tickle her feet, bringing a sweet giggle from her. He smiled at the sound, then pressed a kiss to her head.

“Are you ready?” He then asked Lyssa.

She took a deep breath, and then reached for his hand. Loki put a hand behind her neck and they stood there for a moment, heads together.

*** ~~~ ***

Inil and Reist were already waiting in the audience room when Lyssa and Loki arrived. Loki could tell that Lyssa had become more apprehensive the closer they got to the room. He half expected her to change her mind and retreat back to their chambers.

Inil approached hesitantly, her gaze intent on Lyssa’s face. Lyssa stepped back and held up a hand when the woman would have hugged her, and Loki saw the hurt and pain on Inil’s face.

“I’d hoped that you would bring Asny,” she said, in disappointment.

“She is sensitive and I didn’t want to subject her to high emotions,” Lyssa replied.

“I’m glad that you agreed to see us,” Reist said.

Lyssa glanced between the two of them, then allowed Loki to lead her to the table where chairs had been set. Inil and Reist were motioned to the chairs opposite her, and then a servant silently served wine before leaving the room.

Lyssa studied the pair in silence for several minutes; they were all unsure how to start. Finally, Lyssa spoke up.

“Why should I believe that you’re my parents?” She asked. “I don’t remember you, at all.”

“That is quite understandable,” Reist replied. “You were so young when you were taken…”

“Taken?” Lyssa interrupted. “Don’t you mean ‘sold’?”

“What?” Inil asked, stricken. “What do you mean?”

“Sold to slavers is what I mean!” Lyssa retorted.

“We never did any such thing!” The woman cried out in horror. “You were kidnapped and taken off planet. We couldn’t find you, they took you where I couldn’t touch you telepathically. I couldn’t find you.”

“All I remember is being told to stop crying, that my parents didn’t want me,” Lyssa replied, harshly.

“It was a lie,” Reist said, softly.

“So, how did you manage to find me now, after almost three centuries?” Lyssa asked, almost sarcastically.

“There were several things,” Inil said. “A crewman on the ship that you both were on realized that you were a telepath, and talked about it on their next stop. Telepaths are rather rare, and word got back to our port master.”

“How would he have known that? I never spoke to any of them.”

“Telepaths recognize each other, and he felt it when you touched him.”

Lyssa thought about that, remembering when Loki had asked her to read the crewmembers aboard the ship they’d taken to Mausof.

“Once I heard that, I tried reaching out, but still couldn’t touch you,” Inil continued. “Then a rumor surfaced that a healer on Asgard had been asking around for someone to help train a telepath who was also telekinetic.”

Lyssa shifted restlessly, and Loki watched her for any signs that she was about to lose control.

“You were still too far away for me to reach, so we boarded a ship to bring us here, to see you.”

“That was months ago, long enough for me to settle in and to have our child.” Lyssa was becoming angry now. “What took you so long, if you really were looking for me?”

“I didn’t want to bypass you, if there was any possibility that you weren’t on Asgard,” Inil explained. “I nearly exhausted myself by reaching out mentally, passing each inhabited planet and trying to touch you.”

Lyssa shook her head, and Loki began to feel that familiar ache at the base of his skull. He reached over and took her hand. She forced herself to relax, taking a sip of her wine.

“We didn’t sell you,” Reist told her.

“I’m not sure why I should believe you,” Lyssa replied, tiredly. “You may go home now, you’ve had your say.”

She started to get up, but fell back into her seat with a gasp.

_“Stop!”_

Lyssa stiffened as she tried to fight off the mental intrusion from Inil. Loki jumped to his feet, but found himself unable to move. He realized that in _that_ moment, in her desperation, Inil was far stronger than Lyssa. He was then pushed back into his chair and held there.

After that, it was a battle of wills as the two women strove to overcome each other. Lyssa could feel her mental blocks failing, one at a time. As they did, memories that she’d buried deep started surfacing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled.

She finally let out a scream as she pushed hard against Inil, causing the other woman to wilt in her seat. Lyssa kept the pressure up until Loki was released. He again got to his feet so that he could try to stop her.

Loki shook her hard until her concentration was broken; she looked at him blankly for a moment before taking a deep, shaky breath. He held the wine cup to her lips, forcing her to take several swallows, until she pushed his hand away.

He was furious that someone had dared to restrain him, and his face showed it. Lyssa was equally furious.

“Don’t you _dare_ restrain my husband, _ever_!” She hissed, her voice hoarse from her scream.

Lyssa got to her feet unsteadily, leaving Reist to tend to Inil. When Loki was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him with a soft sob, then he stumbled a bit when she teleported them to his chambers.

She let go of him with a gasp, before stepping back and giving him a terrified look when Asny screamed. Then she was gone with a slight rush of cool air. Loki was frozen for just a moment until he processed what had happened.

Frigga had picked Asny up, trying to soothe her; Loki went over to them quickly, wanting to be sure they were both alright.

“Go. Find her,” she told him. “We’ll be fine. I’ll use an enchantment.”

Loki nodded, then went out into the hall. He instructed a guard to gather some others and to search for Lyssa.

“If you find her, don’t approach her. Send word immediately.”

Thor caught up with him as he strode rapidly towards Odin’s audience chamber again. He had two guards trailing him and he was going to send Inil and Reist on their way.

“Where would she go?” Thor asked, keeping pace with his brother.

“She could be anywhere,” Loki replied.

“Think, Brother, where would she _likely_ go?”

“Library, garden or stables,” Loki responded.

“I’ll take the library,” Thor told him. “Leave those two for now, your wife is more important.”

Loki came to a sudden stop at Thor’s words. He sent the guards on to the audience room to keep the two visitors there. He didn’t want them roaming around Asgard and possibly antagonizing Lyssa any further.

“I’ll go to the garden on the way to the stables,” Loki said.

Thor nodded and jogged off while Loki left for the garden. Just as he got there, one of the stable boys ran up to him. Loki recognized him as Lyssa’s riding companion, an orphan that she’d taken special interest in.

“Your Highness, we’ve found her,” the boy said, breathlessly. “In the stable.”

“Well done,” Loki replied. “Lead on.”

Together, they ran toward the stable, with the boy hard pressed to keep up with Loki. When he arrived, all the stable hands were standing outside, away from the stalls. The head groom approached him, rather cautiously.

“Where?” Loki asked.

“With Sleipnir,” was the reply. “She’s in the stall.”

Loki drew a sharp breath in dismay. “Come with me, you’ll have to remove him.”

“Of course.”

They walked quietly down the corridor to Sleipnir’s stall. The whole stable was quiet except for the horses moving about. Once they neared the stall, Loki could hear the soft sobs coming from it.

Loki cautiously peered over the stall door to find that Lyssa was in the corner and Sleipnir was standing near her, his head down so that she could stroke his nose.

“See if you can get him out and keep him calm,” Loki instructed the groom.

The groom did as instructed, with Sleipnir being surprisingly cooperative. Once the horse was moved, Loki went to Lyssa, kneeling in front of her. She was curled into a tight ball, her head on her knees.

“Lyssa? Pet?” He said softly, not touching her.

Lyssa’s shoulders shook at the sound of his voice but she didn’t raise her head. Loki sat down, cross legged, waiting. After what seemed an eternity, she sat up, leaning her head back against the wall.


	25. Chapter 25

She swiped at the tears on her face, then drew a deep breath. Loki could see that her hands were shaking.

“I d-didn’t mean to disobey,” she whispered, softly. “I misjudged...I meant to be outside the stall, not in here with Sleipnir.”

“Are you hurt?” Loki asked, still not touching her.

“I’ve skinned my knees,” she replied. “Am I to be punished?”

“Considering the circumstances,” Loki responded, slowly. “I think your skinned knees are punishment enough, don’t you?

She nodded slightly, eyes still closed. After a moment, she moved to lay herself across his lap, her arms circling his bent knee, and her head on his leg.

“I’m beginning to believe that you s-should have left me behind when you had the chance,” she told him, before sobs took her again. “So much trouble.”

Loki started picking straw from her hair, not saying anything for several minutes.

“ _That_ deserves punishment,” he finally replied. “And where would that leave Asny?”

“I scared our child,” Lyssa said, miserably. “I heard her scream.”

“That may be true, however, she is too young to understand what’s happened and will soon forget.”

Lyssa was quiet for a bit, and he thought that she’d gone to sleep. He gathered her hair in one hand, still picking straw from it.

“She wasn’t lying,” she said then. “You were right. All those years, believing the lies, not knowing any better…”

Loki began to comb his fingers through her hair, dislodging the final bits of straw.  He could feel the tension start to dissipate, then she relaxed.

“I’m tired,” she murmured. “My head hurts.”

“Let’s go, then,” he said, gently rubbing her shoulder.

Lyssa sat back on her heels, allowing Loki to get up, then he pulled her up, and lifted her into his arms. One of Lyssa’s arms circled his neck and she buried her face against his chest. 

Loki carried her through the crowd of stable hands and grooms, and they all watched silently. They all liked Lyssa and it disturbed them that she was so upset. Thor soon joined him on the walk back to his chambers.

When they arrived, Frigga had managed to get Asny to sleep, and was waiting anxiously. She motioned for Loki to carry Lyssa to the bath.

“She’s covered in straw,” she said.

Frigga helped Lyssa into the bath and washed her hair thoroughly. When she had finished, she led her back to the other room. Thor had left already, and Loki stood by the crib, watching Asny sleep.

“She needs to be fed,” Lyssa told Frigga, when the queen motioned her to the bed.

“I’ll bring her to you,” Loki replied. “Let Mother help you.”

Lyssa nodded, getting comfortable while Frigga helped to prop her up on pillows. When she was ready, Loki brought the baby to her. Asny woke when he picked her up and almost immediately started crying, softly at first. Lyssa got her settled quickly before her cries grew louder.

“Shhh, I have you, I have you.”

Lyssa cuddled her daughter as she nursed; after a few minutes, she slowly drifted off to sleep, her head gently falling back against the headboard.  Loki made certain that Asny was secured by pillows when Lyssa’s arm grew slack, then let them be when Asny fell asleep.

Frigga received a kiss on the cheek before she left them alone. He sent a guard to escort Inil and Reist back to the room that they were staying in. He wasn’t sure if Lyssa would want to see them again, but decided to wait before sending them home.

Once he returned to the bed, he stared at his wife and child for a few minutes before straightening Asny’s blanket and pulling the covers up over Lyssa. The movement caused Lyssa to wake with a start, and he placed a hand on the baby so that she wouldn’t be jostled.

“It’s alright,” he murmured to Lyssa.

It took a moment before she remembered where she was, and what had happened. The look she gave Loki was a mixture of sadness and shame.

“Don’t,” he told her. “Everything is alright.”

Lyssa took a deep breath while letting her fingers gently smooth Asny’s dark, fine hair, then stroke her sleeping face. She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before playing with a tiny hand.

“Is she done?” Loki asked.

“Yes, but I’d like to hold her a while longer,” Lyssa replied, before patting the bed beside her. “Join us?”

“Gladly,” he said, carefully getting into position beside her so that he wouldn’t wake Asny.

Lyssa leaned against him, closing her eyes when he kissed her temple. His hand came up and caressed her neck and jaw.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Loki cupped her chin to tilt her face up so that he could kiss her, and Lyssa returned the kiss until they were both a bit breathless. He smiled softly at her then, while stroking her cheek.

“I love you, my pet,” he replied.

Lyssa put her head on his shoulder. “Are they still here?”

“Yes, I’ve sent guards to take them to their quarters. They were told to wait there until they received either an invitation to stay or to depart,” he told her.  “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see them again.”

Lyssa was quiet for a few minutes. “They can stay awhile. I would like to talk a bit more, but I’m not sure whether I will ever think of them as my parents.”

“Understandable,” he said. “With time, things may change.”

“Maybe,” she responded. “But the first thing she will do is to apologize to you.”

She felt his smile as his fingers played with her hair. The motion was soothing to her, making her drowsy again. Loki could feel when she did fall asleep against him, but kept still until he was sure she was fully asleep. Then he carefully got up and moved Asny to her crib before going back to adjust Lyssa’s position so that she was lying down.

It was still early in the evening, so he pulled the bed curtains closed, then left a clone to watch over the sleeping pair while he went to speak to his father. Frigga was with the king, so Loki explained what had happened when Lyssa had met her parents, then what had caused her to teleport into Sleipnir’s stall.

Odin wasn’t happy that Inil had restrained Loki, but his son explained that Lyssa had put her quickly in her place. Frigga was more upset that Lyssa had teleported twice while in a highly emotional state; the consequences could have been disastrous.

“If they come to good terms, perhaps her mother could suggest someone to help train Lyssa with teleporting,” she said. “She desperately needs it before she ‘ports accidentally with Asny.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, remembering the panic he’d felt when Lyssa had disappeared from their chambers, after Asny had screamed. “Lyssa has agreed to have them stay for a while longer, Father, with your permission.”

“Of course, my boy,” Odin agreed, while Frigga nodded.

“Thank you.  Now, I’ve left them sleeping and would like to return quickly. Good night.”

*** ~~~ ***

When Loki returned to their chambers, Lyssa had curled into a tight ball on the bed and Asny hadn’t moved at all. He touched the baby’s head, feeling her warmth, before tucking her blanket around her. She made a little sucking sound, her lips pursing before she settled down again. Loki couldn’t help but smile, before caressing a soft cheek with just a fingertip.

“Are you trying to wake her, my prince?” Lyssa asked, still half asleep.

“Of course not, pet,” he replied, with a low chuckle. “I fear I could never grow tired of watching her sleep.”

“I know how you feel,” Lyssa responded, yawning as she sat up.

She glanced toward the balcony, noting that it was approaching sunset.

“I’ve ordered a tray to be brought for us,” Loki told her. “We missed the midday meal, and I don’t know about you, but I’m rather hungry.”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied, scooting toward the edge of the bed in order to slip into her robe.

She walked a bit unsteadily to the bathroom, and when she returned, Loki pulled her down onto his lap. His arms held her firmly while she relaxed against him, her face against the side of his neck. Her fingers slid through his hair even as he lightly caressed her thigh.

“Come.”

A servant brought the tray in at his summons, then left silently. Loki stood, carefully setting Lyssa on her feet. After they’d eaten, they went out onto the balcony. Loki had her hairbrush, and had her sit between his knees so that he could brush her hair.

Her hands rested on his thighs, and her fingers would occasionally dig into the muscle teasingly. When he finished, he pulled her back against his chest, his hands sliding around her ribs, then slipping up to cup her breasts gently. Lyssa arched into his touch, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

“Asny needs a brother or sister,” Lyssa murmured.

“She is barely two months old,” he whispered, nibbling at the side of her neck. “I think we will wait before giving her a sibling, but we can still practice at baby-making.”

Lyssa giggled when his hands slipped under the hem of her robe in order to caress her legs with agonizing slowness. Loki relished the feel of her silken skin, as he dragged his fingertips along her thighs.

“Let’s go inside,” he whispered.

She nodded, getting up. When she turned to face him, his arms went around her so that he could lift her up against him. He only needed a few strides to carry her to the bed and then lay her down. She reached for him when he left her long enough to undressed, and then lifted her shoulders so that he could remove her robe.

Then, he was kissing her, his hands in her hair. Lyssa groaned softly while wrapping herself around him.

“My prince,” she breathed, her hands touching his chest, arms, then back.

They both froze when Asny made a sound from her crib. Lyssa suppressed another giggle at the expression on Loki’s face.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured, before getting up and putting on his robe. Lyssa sat up and watched while he went to Asny, then whispered some words in a language she didn’t understand, while his hands traced around the edges of the crib.

“There, now we won’t disturb her,” he said.

Lyssa grinned at him when he joined her again, then caught him by surprise when she pushed him to his back, then moved over him. She leaned forward on her arms to kiss him, then sat back, her hands braced on his shoulders.

Loki reached up to brush her hair behind her shoulders. She’d had it cut recently; it was still long, but now reached only to her shoulder blades. He caressed the side where she kept it short, thinking that the white hair that grew along the scars was very becoming.

Lyssa kissed the palm of the hand that stroked her cheek, before he moved it down her neck. Both hands then slid across her shoulders, down her arms, then to her sides.

Loki looked her over critically; her ribs and hip bones were no longer prominent and she was vastly different than the starving slave he’d brought home. She still had her uncertain moments, to be sure, but for the most part, she was sure of herself and more outgoing.

“What are you thinking?” She asked quietly, lightly caressing his forearms.

“How beautiful you are,” he replied.

“You are far more beautiful than I am,” she responded.

He grinned at her. “Men aren’t usually called ‘beautiful.’”

Lyssa shrugged. “I still think you are.”

“Far be it from me to argue with you,” he said, with a chuckle.

She smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him. Loki caught his breath when she shifted in order to ease down onto him. His hands moved to her hips to guide her movements while he watched her face, and then he caught her by surprise when he suddenly rolled her beneath him.

Her protest died on her lips when he sent her over the edge before reaching his own high. Loki buried his face in the side of her neck while she clung to him, and then he softly kissed her neck then lips.

“I wanted to…” she started before his kiss silenced her.

“We have all night, little one,” he whispered. “I’m afraid I wasn’t as patient as I usually am.”

That brought a breathless laugh from her. Lyssa smoothed his hair back before hugging him. 

“As it pleases you, my prince.”

*** ~~~ ***

The next day, after breakfast, Loki escorted Lyssa to the gardens where Inil was waiting. The woman sat on a bench, nervously waiting for them to arrive.

Lyssa stood for a moment, then addressed her. “Before we go any further, you should apologize to the prince for restraining him yesterday, no matter the reason.”

“Yes, of course,” Inil replied. “I do apologize, Your Majesty, and it won’t happen again.”

Loki nodded, then leaned down to kiss Lyssa’s cheek. “Call if you should need anything.”

He left them to catch up with Thor, who was giving Reist a tour of Asgard per Odin’s request.

Lyssa watched him go, then sat on the bench opposite Inil. She propped Asny up in the crook of her arm and bounced her gently. After a few minutes of silence, Lyssa could tell that the woman wanted to hold the baby.

“Lyssa,” Inil finally said, softly. “I should apologize to you for yesterday as well. I was afraid that you’d send us away before we could talk further.”

“I almost did,” Lyssa replied, turning her eyes to watch while Odin’s ravens circled lazily overhead.

She got up to sit beside Inil, then passed Asny over. Inil gave her a grateful smile while she held her granddaughter.

“She looks like you, when you were a baby.”

Lyssa looked at her daughter, then at her mother. She sighed, then dropped her gaze to her hands as she nervously twisted her fingers.

“Ask,” Inil said, quietly.

“How was I stolen from you?” Lyssa said, with no hint of accusation.

“That was the worst day of our lives,” Inil said. “A raiding party teleported out of nowhere and stole you, plus ten other girls.  We had no method of immediately tracking them, then by the time we could try, you all had been dispersed and masked from us. We never recovered any of them, until you, now.”

“How old were we?”

“Barely seven,” was the reply.

“I didn’t remember much of that, until yesterday, when you broke through the blocks I’d put up,” Lyssa replied.

“I truly am sorry about that, it wasn’t my intention, at least not at first.  I panicked.”

“I understand,” Lyssa said, then hesitantly reached over to take her hand.

“Do you remember anything about the others?”

“Just up to the point where we were separated,” Lyssa replied. “I ended up on Sakaar, for a time, before being sent to Knowhere.”

“I wish…” Inil started. “I’d like to help the other families...if there’s anything at all that you could remember?”

“There may be a girl still on Sakaar,” Lyssa replied slowly. “We arrived together, then she was gone.”

“Would you know her if you saw her again?”

“I will not go back there,” Lyssa said, firmly. “I’m not leaving Asgard without Loki or Asny, especially to go back to that place.”

“If — “

“It’s a dangerous place, and most that end up there never leave. In a way, I was lucky because the Grandmaster liked me.”

“How were you lucky?”

“He sent me away instead of executing me,” Lyssa replied, her gaze going back to the ravens.

“Why would he do that?” Inil asked, with a gasp.

“One of his advisers didn’t like me, and she antagonized me to the point where I lost control….and killed fifty people quite by accident. He wasn’t very pleased, regardless of his feelings toward me.”

Asny stirred a bit, letting out a soft cry. Lyssa took her in order to let her nurse, while Inil recovered from that revelation.

“You were always strong, even before we could start your training,” Inil said softly. “I thought that you might be able to teleport, but you were too young for it to develop.”

“I’ve only done that a handful of times, not meaning to,” Lyssa replied. “I never received any training, and don’t know how to control it.”

“If you like, I can help you with that, or if you prefer, can send someone to you.”

“I would be grateful for any help, so that I don’t endanger my daughter,” Lyssa said, with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyssa and Inil walked back to the palace in order to meet up with the others for the midday meal. Lyssa felt somewhat better after speaking to her mother, but the thought of ten other girls still hidden from their families and homes nagged at her.

She knew that Loki would never allow her to leave Asgard by herself, so she was uncertain about what she could do to help find the others, if they could even be found, and if they were still alive.

Loki noticed her preoccupation, but decided to ask about it later. Lyssa spoke to her father, their conversation mostly covering how Loki and she had met, and how he’d taken her away from Knowhere.

“I’m grateful to you for that,” Reist told Loki. “Even though you didn’t know the service you were doing us at the time.”

Loki nodded, while Frigga gave him a glance that told him that he’d be hearing from her later about his trek to Midgard without notice to anyone. She’d known that he had gone, but never got an answer as to why, and certainly hadn’t known that he’d been captured. Thor raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to scowl. Thor also knew that their mother would be having words with him.

After the meal, Lyssa excused herself, saying that she wanted to rest awhile and let Asny nap in her own bed. Loki escorted her, walking in silence until they reached their rooms. He waited until Lyssa put the baby into her crib, then led her out to the balcony.

“Something is bothering you, what is it?” He asked, sitting beside her on a bench.

“There were ten other girls stolen, besides me, and they are all still missing,” Lyssa replied. “Inil seems to think that I can help find them.”

“Why would she think that?”

“I remember one girl being with me on Sakaar, but she was gone after a couple of days,” Lyssa told him. “I think she may still be there. If she is, then perhaps she can remember the others.”

“Did you tell her that you would help?”

“No, I told her in no uncertain terms that I would not return to Sakaar,” Lyssa responded. “Rarely is anyone able to leave once they are there.”

“If you were on a ship nearby, could you touch her mind?”

Lyssa looked at him, rather surprised. “Maybe.”

“If you found her, could you or someone else ‘port her out of there?”

“Until I am comfortable teleporting at will, and landing where I intend, I don’t think I should be the one to attempt that,” she replied, rather uncomfortably. “Are you saying I should help?”

“Do you want to?”

“Honestly, yes, but I wouldn’t want to take Asny with me, and she’s too young to leave alone, at least until she’s weaned,” she said. “And I know that you would want to be by my side, maybe Thor too, and that would take permission from the king.”

“You’re right about that,” Loki said.

“Can we leave it for awhile?” She asked. “I am rather tired.”

“Of course,” he said, leaning over to kiss her temple. “Go lie down while Asny sleeps.”

Lyssa obeyed gratefully; she was drained from the revelations from Inil, and sorrowful about the girls that hadn’t been found yet. While she slept, Sakaar invaded her dreams. She remembered the bright colors, alien beings of all types, and a party that never seemed to end.

Loki shook her awake when she became restless. She’d cried out several times, and had begun to tremble in her sleep.

“You’re safe,” he said, soothing her. “What’s frightened you?”

“Topaz,” she replied, dashing tears from her eyes. “The Grandmaster’s advisor. I’d really rather not go back there.”

“Nothing has been decided yet,” he replied. “Rest now.”

*** ~~~ ***

Two years later….(Asgardian time of course)

Asny ran to Loki, arms up. “Dada!”

Loki scooped his daughter up, then tossed her in the air, catching her while she shrieked in delight.

“What’s up, little bug?” He asked, grinning at her.

“Up! Me!” She swatted her hair out of her eyes with both little hands, then patted his cheek demandingly. “Up!”

Loki laughed and tossed her again, relishing the child’s laughter as he did so. She was near breathless by the time she’d had enough. Then she put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his face while her hands gripped his long hair.

“Who loves you, little bug?” He asked.

“Mama!”

“What was that?” He said, then tickled her. “Just Mama?”

She grinned rather mischievously, her sea green eyes glittering. Loki recognized that look, realizing that he was likely raising a version of himself. He was rather looking forward to the challenge, especially if she had her mother’s attributes along with his seidr. She would be almost unstoppable.

“I love you, Dada,” Asny whispered, putting her head on his shoulder.

“And I love you, my little jewel,” he replied, hugging her. “I’ve missed you.”

Volstagg had brought the girl by horseback to the gatehouse when her parents had came home through the Bifrost. He had been hard pressed to dismount with the wriggling child, who wanted to get to her parents.

Lyssa walked up to join them, smiling as she did so. They had just returned from their last trip to track down the last of her compatriots from her home planet Adur Prime, and been gone for a couple of weeks.

They had found the remainder of the stolen girls, and all had been returned to their parents. Several of them had been more damaged than Lyssa, and it would take work to undo the centuries of abuse.

“Nunkie!”

“Bug!”

Asny squirmed to get down when she saw Thor walking toward them. Lyssa watched as her child bypassed her to get to her uncle. They all were uncertain how she’d come up with that name for him.

“Well,” she said. “I know where I fall on the list of favorites.”

“You’ll always be first, pet,” Loki laughed softly and hugged her.

Asny’s scream of laughter caused them to look at Thor. He had picked her up and tossed her like Loki had, only he tossed her higher.

“Thor!” Lyssa scolded him. “Not so high! Please!”

“I won’t drop her...ooops….”

Thor had caught her by the ankles and dangled her upside down while she laughed. Lyssa mock scowled at him, and he grinned at her. She shook her head before going to the waiting horses.

“Alright, Asny, who are you going to ride with?” Lyssa asked.

Asny kissed Thor on the cheek when he righted her, then reached for her mother.

“Mama!”

Lyssa took her daughter, who hugged her hard, while grabbing two handfuls of hair. Asny then put her forehead to Lyssa’s and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, eyes closed.

“I love you,” Lyssa whispered.

_I love you, Mama._

Lyssa started when Asny spoke to her telepathically. Tears brimmed her eyes when she realized that their daughter would have at least part of her heritage. It was too soon for her to develop telekinesis or teleportation, but she was off to a good start.

_I love you more, my little bug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’ve made it this far, thanks for reading. Lyssa has her happy ending and Loki found his Zing. Lotsa love to those that have read any of my stories. 🥰❤️💕
> 
> (If you’ve ever seen Hotel Transylvania, that’s where I got ‘zing’ from.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please, if you’re inclined to, leave a note and let me know how I’m doing. 
> 
> Comments & kudos are like Skittles & I like Skittles. Please feed me Skittles 😬🤣


End file.
